Pirates of the Caribbean: Sparrow's Destiny
by angelofjoy
Summary: When Jack finds out that he is not as alone in the world as he thought he has to face some of his greatest challenges ever, but most of all he has to learn to be a father. Please R & R
1. Prologue Destiny's Confession

Prologue (Destiny's Confession).

Everything in life has a purpose, a meaning to which a greater power has given. It isn't like anything in life can be helped. Events that happen in a persons life cycle, happen for a reason, they happen because they are meant to happen. Even though it would seem like the choice is your to make, it is not. The choices we make lead us on the path that fate has chosen, it is that simple, in the understanding of the concept. The sun rises and sets, the moon changes the tides and the sea brings forth life and death, all because it is supposed to. Just like when fate smiles on some people bringing them great fortunes and joy or it frowns on other bringing sickness and suffering, poverty and sorrow. Like for me, the sea is in my blood and it can't be helped. My fate was decided the moment I came into this world. My one and only love is the sea.

The more people are against it, against piracy, the more we are driven to it. To follow the ocean breeze, salty and fresh. We are the most free of spirits and yet we are feared and hunted like animals. We are pushed further out to sea, further toward our ways, further to our fate, for there is no where else for us to go. As the waters are charted, as the islands are explored, we become more dangerous as if caged. A beast in a cage is nothing to mess with, for if it is released there is no hope to escape its wrath.

The ocean carries with its waves many secrets. The only ones to understand and hear them are those who are cursed by the call of the waves. Many have heard it, and many have died by it, but there are many more still, out there, that hear its enchanting song and who will follow it until their souls are free to the judgement of whom ever had set them upon the earth. The water was created to bring forth life, it can also take it away but most of all it can steel a persons soul. To be trapped for thousands of years by the sick, cursed waters of the Caribbean sea is my fate.

Does it sound, for a moment, that I should fear my fate? For I do not, I welcome it as my father welcomes it be fore me. The same waters that churn beneath his ship, will beneath mine. I have learned to listen and I have mastered the arts of our way. We are vengeful and sinful, this is why we loose our souls to the chant of the waves, but it is the adventure that called us forward. It is the risk we take, toward an end we know to well. Let the sirens take my body and Davy Jones my soul, for I will spend my lifetime at sea, weather I say I have chosen it or if it was written in the stars.

It is true to say that pirates are not the most well regarded on the rung of the ever rising ladder of social justice and it isn't the noblest of occupations, however, we do see more adventures and distant lands than any of the stuck up royal navy men or the merchant sailors who remain loyal and honest, and yet this isn't really something we have chosen to do. It may seem like it was a choice that we made, just as one might decide to be a blacksmith or a farmer, but really were did the idea come from? Who planted it in our minds? It had to be planted, that is for sure, for who would want what we get and for it to be planted, then it is meant and it is real. It was something planned and executed. It was the spark planted inside you by a higher, greater, force that no one can see or expect. It is like a plaque, a disease that sneaks up and takes over. And thus, like many before me, I felt the sea, I heard the wind and the waves. The moon taunted and called me to its tides and so, when it was time, I looked at my poverty, my lowly position and it was my time to walk my chosen path.

My transformation from peasant to pirate may have seemed like an easy task, leave the world you know for the one you are meant for. Just get out and find a ship and all with be well. Sadly it was not that easy, not in the least little bit. My lack of funding to purchase a vessel wasn't my only worry. Even if I could have afforded a ship my gender was my biggest enemy, for it was dreadful bad luck to have a woman onboard your ship. And so I was a rather pitiful pirate in the beginning no ship, no crew and no one wanted me.

I say no one because, not only was I not wanted for a crew, but I was the bastard child of a pirate that interrupted my mothers great dreams. From the very beginning I was not wanted. My mother was a simple bar maid, she had been since I can remember and since she could. She has aspirations to better herself. Her wages were small and yet she saved everything so that one day she could get out of Tortuga. That was all she wanted, if she could have left she would have found other work, hired herself out in another settlement. She wanted to be free from the grasp of the tavern that held her so tightly in Tortuga all her life. My mothers older brother, William, used to promise to return and take her away from the shores of Tortuga, to experience the rest of the world when he himself left. After some time of roaming, he found his path aboard the great pirate ships. Starting off down low in the crew and working his way up to being a trusted friend of one of the greatest captains who ever lived. At that time there were many great and feared pirates. Grand ships and even more fabulous adventured that called to him and he found himself right in the midst of it all. My uncle had planned to become a working merchant, but he became caught up in the wonder of the pirates life and thus he continued and believed in his fate.

Tortuga has always been a hot spot for the pirates and the misfortunate. It is a city without rules, that looked the other way and let people live the way they like. A Pirates Port it is called and rightfully so. It was a misfit town. Quite often my uncle would return to Tortuga with the crews he was sailing with. He always came back to check on my mother but always with an excuse not to taking her away from Tortuga. Not only would she bring bad luck to the crew, being a woman, but the travel and the hostilities between pirates and the navy was growing stronger and reaching a devastating high. Pirates were now hunted like animals and hung as examples. The ships, if they were not sunk, they were ransacked for survivors and those survivors were make examples of. There was no guarantee that my mother would get safely off the ship at any other port but Tortuga.

William would have done nothing to hurt his younger sister, at least not intentionally. It was on one of his visits in Tortuga that he introduced my mother to my father. The great captain, that my uncle was now sailing under, was very famous in the pirating circles. The legends of his narrow escapes, grand battles and fabulous treasure hunts spread far and wide. His Ship bore legends of its own and the risks her captain took to save her from a watery grave. These stories had captivated my mother and that was one of the biggest mistakes. The stories lit in her the imagination and adventure to experience piracy, but fate had different plans for her. Not only was she young and naive but she was taken in by him and his whole being. He was a mystery in his own right, in his eyes and all of his person. My own mother, who had lived all her life in Tortuga, wanting to leave, had fallen subject to the magic and mystery that is the moon and the sea. My father did return to Tortuga, to her and it was on one of these occasions that I was conceived but after he never returned. He left my mother and moved on abandoning us and ruining all of my mothers dreams.

When I was born I was hidden away, my mother was afraid of losing the only job she had ever had and now she believed it would be the only job she would ever be lucky enough to keep. By day she spent her time with me trying her hardest to keep me and giving me at the least what I needed to survive. By night she was away at the tavern with hopes that someday Captain Jack Sparrow would return. She had heard more legends of the great Sparrow but when my uncle would come back to Tortuga, Jack was never there and nothing was ever mention of him. The pirates of the Black Pearl were the most feared and the new stories of that crew terrified even those in Tortuga. My uncle was forced to sneak around, being associated with that crew, by night trying not to be seen. It was as though he fled from the moon and her ever prying eyes. He was the only other living person that I knew or came into contact with and he would spend hidden minutes with me on his visits in the bay. He seemed afraid for me, for it seemed had I been found, that the pirates would waste no time in extinguishing my life light, for legend had it that the pirates of the pearl felt nothing for human life and spent many hours and waking nights ransacking homes and families all through Tortuga and other settlements.

On one of my uncles last visits he remained very quiet, busying himself with a letter and a small metal medallion. By the light hours of the morning he was sneaking away from our small home. That was the last time anyone in Tortuga saw him. Word came threw Tortuga of the curse of the Black Pearl and what had happened to my uncle. Any remaining hopes that my mother carried with her were dashed out of her when word of her brothers death reached us and surprisingly enough with the bad news came news of Jack Sparrow that he was still alive. My mothers sorrow for her brother turned to hate for Sparrow very quickly. I lived most of my life feeling hate for the man but it grew knowing the feeling of hatred resided in my mother now as well.

As I grew my fate became apparent, it became no longer only about me but the feeling of revenge grew. My fate was to make Sparrow pay for the pain he had caused me and my mother, but it would not be easy.

The first steps on my path were very rocky to say the least. It was very hard to gain access to the ships. I had no knowledge about the workings of the ships, how to defend myself or what was custom among the pirates. All I had ever heard were the stories my uncle would tell of the adventures, the sword fights and the treasure. I learned quickly that it was bad luck to have a woman on board a ship and that it was useless to try and sneak on to a pirate vessel.

Finally I became acquainted with another, probably one of the only, female pirates to sail the Caribbean waters. Luck was with me on the day I had met her. She had just finished with another crew and was looking once again to find her own ship to sail. Piracy had been nearly completely wiped out by the time of the Black Pearl and news of its downfall came as a needed relief to the people of Tortuga. She took me under her wing and taught me everything that I would need to know to be out at sea. She taught me how to defend myself and slowly I rose threw the ranks of her crew to stand at her side.

She spoke greatly of the Black Pearl and the reclaiming of the ship by Captain Jack Sparrow. It was only then that I had told her my story and who my father was. As a reminder of my roots Anamaria initiated me into piracy with a naming tattoo. Much like my fathers the Sparrow flying into the water was permanently etched onto my upper arm. But, unlike my fathers, my guide is the moon which would appear behind my name sake.

The stories of the Black Pearl gave me the last proof I needed from a person that had experienced it first hand that my father was alive. I learned a lot about piracy and myself while I was aboard Anamaria's ship and was soon well enough off to gain my own ship and to start off on my destine path. This is where my real story begins.


	2. The Blue Moon

The Blue Moon

The sun shone bright, warm and golden on the caramel brown beaches that stretched all along the Tortuga Bay. For miles the shining sand radiated the summer heat and produced the salty sweet smell of the sea. The glistening sun danced off the rocks and sand of the smooth as silk beaches, sparkling with its own entrancing magic. The crystal blue waters, clear as diamonds and smooth as glass, danced almost invisibly as the wind itself rocked and swirled it against the beach.

On this clear immaculate day the ocean floor could be seen though the crystal blueness of the sea water. Rainbows of colors flowed beneath the waves in its own mysterious world, reaching far further than anyone could dream. The palm trees were green and lush, dancing in the summer breeze. The sweet smelling fruit trees of the island were blanketed in their glorious white blossoms, kissing the tree tops with a tropical sweet snow that smelled of citrus. The tropical birds of all shapes and colors filled the blue skies with radiant light and song. The sounds from the city rose on the breeze, echoing for mile the sound of happiness and harmony. Children played in the streets and along the beaches as their mothers primped and polished their homes. Their fathers were the men of the docks and the children watched with wide eyes and listened to the adventure that the ships would bring. The harbor was a mix of activity, sailors bustling around like bees on the crowded docks.

The ships lined neatly at the docks rested quietly and the exchanges of cargo moved along like clockwork. It was broken down to a complete science and to watch it was like watching a dance, well choreographed and executed. Rising high into the blue skies, the tall slender masts of the ships stood guard like grand soldiers guarding the magic that was this small utopian village. The white sails, like angel wings, stretched out and flew in the wind, reaching out to sea, as the crews mended and tamed them. Laughter and singing could be heard among the sea men, stories of adventure all woven into the mix of chatter, providing a peaceful and serene mood throughout the workers. High in the sky flew the ship colors, flags and banners of the named captains and their crews were the statements that they made. Regal and proud was their purpose. Smudged paint, chipped wooden surfaces and tarnished hardware were the boat's personal proclamation of the adventure that they too had seen. Their large wooden bodies, danced gracefully with the gentle waves. The guardian statues of the ships, the figure heads, always held the magic of Tortuga in their wooden eyes, though some were more warn than others. They told their own stories of distances and heartache. It was their beauty and protection that always brought about a calmness to the crews. These great vessels swayed in the breeze and bobbed with the waves telling to each other their own silent stories. This was the way of life, by day, in Tortuga.

Down in the bay, amongst the grand ships tall and glowing, stood a newly build vessel. On this nearly perfect day, at a well worn dock that had seen many ships come and go, the focus was this radiant new ship. Light caramel in color, the wood of its body looks as though it was made from the magical sands of the Tortuga beaches. Bright silver rigging mirrored the blue of the sky, like the eyes of the angels and twinkled with excitement and veracity. The pearl white sails fluttered in the breeze, dancing and eager to be out at sea. The ship still sparkled with wet paint and the smell of it mixed with the sweet breeze. The ships guardian, more beautiful than has ever been sculpted rested her head gently upon the bowsprit of the ship. Her eyes glowed with youth and mystery, her smile was calm, beautiful and misleading. Her gown flowed down, long and graceful, hugging the curves of the bow. She reached out to the horizon with outstretched hands ready to take and experience the world. And this grand ships Captain, just as mysterious and unknown as this ship, stood watch over its preparations.

This vessel, unlike the majority of the great ships in the harbor on that day, was just a little smaller in size, and yet just as majestic and perhaps more curious than the rest. Though her body was slimmer, them the rest, she was made and built for speed. To cut through the water, her eyes would be seen on the horizon and she would be with you before you knew it. This ships un like any other was camouflaged in beauty and grace, with a very deadly sting. The _Blue Moon _would, herself prove to be a ship beyond any others.

Her captain on the other hand bore a beauty comparable to no one. A woman pirate, now respected in Tortuga, she was a quiet beauty to be sure. No one knew much of her origins but know of her name and believe that only the sirens could have placed her in Tortuga, as she would have to be something magical and mysterious to be the daughter of Captain Jack.

"Destiny, it is like this ship has your spirit. It is as if the builders were looking at you when they were constructed it. It has you in it and all around it," a female voice said coming up the dock as she admired the ship, "she is a beautiful vessel, made for these waters and for your purpose."

"Let's hope she has her sea legs with her," Destiny answered skeptically looking from one end to the other of her ship, "there is much to be done and still the painting is not near completion. I plan, if it is at all possible to leave Tortuga tonight and set sail for Port Royal."

"It is a long journey to take her on at first, wouldn't you say?" the woman known as Anamaria asked

"S'not that long," Destiny answered with a smile, "I have been on grander adventures aboard your ship. I'm sure the Moon will make it safely, the tides are shifting tonight."

"Let's hope the tide is with you then," Anamaria said as she directed more cargo to be stored away on her own ship.

"It will be," Destiny said confidently, "I can feel it."

"You are so much like you father, it is uncanny the ways you are like him," Anamaria sighed looking deeply into Destiny's eyes, "you have the intuition of a Sparrow. There is so much mystery berried within you."

"I would never know," Destiny said turning away harshly from the mention of her father, "he abandoned me and my mother. It is likely, should I ever meet the man, I would not take kindly to him. The code of the sea is survival and if I am threatened in any way he should pray that we do not cross blades."

"You would be wise to feel the same way," Anamaria warned, "there isn't a pirate alive today that has cross blades with Jack and lived to speak of it. Though you are a Sparrow I do not know if it would be wise to chance any such meeting with him."

"I'd beet him, I am more determined to do so," Destiny said forcefully, "my fate is to make him pay for how he wronged my mother."

"You must be cautious young one, there is much that you do not know of Jack," Anamaria whispered as sailors passed around them.

"I know enough to know that he is undeserving of his praise," Destiny said bitterly.

"You know not half of what he is capable of. Only recently I have learned of a greater battle Jack has faced. I cannot say the same for you. Jack is a man who has seen death, touched it and tasted it. He has looked into the cold dark eyes of Davy Jones. You should be wise when venturing forth, as I was wise to leave his crew," the woman whispered as stares started to arise as the women stood on the dock.

"I am not afraid of him, nor am I afraid of Davy Jones or any such beast that waits at sea," Destiny said forcefully.

"Destiny, if it is your fate to fight your father, for this battle of which you speak should occur then it would be fate that will bring him to you," Anamaria said cautiously, "there would be no need to go looking for him."

"If our paths cross then it is meant to be," Destiny said, "I will not go looking for Jack.."

"That is a wise decision Captain Sparrow," Anamaria smiled.

Destiny smiled at the address. She closed her eyes and breathed in the salty air, "I will be off tonight and even though there is already a Captain Sparrow, I will make a name for myself." she smiled.

"You already have," Anamaria confirmed, "Tortuga is a buzz with your name today. Your ship is a prize to this village, it has ensnares the magic that is Tortuga and they know that you are the daughter of the greatest pirate that ever sailed these waters. Already you are a legend."

"Not so much," Destiny sighed, "more so it is the legends of my Father that are circulated. They simply associate me with him. His name is known far and wide for his great adventure, his narrow escapes and now for his defeat of the Barbossa and the curse on the _Black Pearl_. Or perhaps the rumors that are on their lips are the ones you bring to me today. Whatever he has battled and won, whom ever he has stared in the face, I do not believe myself to be anything like him. People simply expect me to find him and join him, that is my legend as of now."

"That is not true, not what people are saying, you have to believe that," Anamaria whispered, "it is true that great pirate blood flows in your veins but you are not the pirate your father is. You are a woman and yet you have made a name for yourself as a pirate. You have more luck in the world than any others could believe in. You have changed the face of women pirates because you are pirate throughout. If the greatest pirates of the sea should be named, you are among them and it would be doubtful that even your father has not heard of you. He would be proud should he see you like this. There is no other place for you but the sea and everyone can see that. You must fly away from here."

"I know," Destiny whispered trying not to show her fear, "I know I have to, on my own."

"Here," Anamaria said handing a small paper, wrapped, package to Destiny, "it will help you on your way." Destiny unfolded the paper to find a fabric, black as night and soft as silk. When unfolded it revealed the harsh white face of the dead staring back at her. Blades crossed behind it, the moon in one dark void eye and black feathers lining the handles of the blades. "It is you, your soul, your fate, your ship and your life wrapped in the skull and marked by the blades," Anamaria whispered, "unique only to you and your ship all will know this sign. It is your legend." she quickly turned and boarded her own ship leaving Destiny among the motion of the men on the docks.

Night fell and still Destiny paced the dock by her new ship. Preparations were nearly complete. Cargo was being finally loaded into the holds and the new, black canons sparkled in the moon light as the dew settled on the hard iron barrels. The docks were now quiet the only sound was that of her crew and her ship. The breeze spoke to her on that dock, the songs of the waves called her out and the moon whispered in her ears. It was nearly time.

"The cargo is on board and so's the crew Captain," A young pirate spoke softly in her ear, "all is ready for your command."

"Not all, Rusin," Destiny said as she turned and started to walk towards the shore line, "prepare another bed in my chamber, we will be housing one final person," she said and left.

In a cloak that swept the ground a middle aged woman struggled to keep in stride with Destiny. The moon was at there back as they reached the dock again. Destiny turned sharply when she noticed that the woman had stopped, "come on woman, we haven't got all night. The moon and the tide are with us now but wont be for long. Good fortune is what the wind whispers about!"

"I have never left these shores before, I have been told it is not safe and now I leave all that I had for the unknown," the woman whispered.

"It is what you wanted, arrangements have been made in Port Royal now come along!" Destiny said forcefully.

The woman was slow at first to take to the docks but as Destiny walked on the woman was forced to lift up her skirt and run to keep up. Destiny looked nothing of what a woman should be. Her hair worn loose and free flew behind her beneath a wide brimmed hat and long warn coat. She, from a distance looked nothing like a woman at all. But her eyes would ensnare even the bravest of men. Blue as the moon they called on and taunted any who dared to threaten. She had a beauty that was unlike any woman who lived on land. Though she was nothing to the people that didn't notice her, it was the looks and the air of her person that first entangled the unsuspecting. She was as venomous as a viper, her sting, sharp and quick, one would not know what hit him.

She walked on proud, tall and swift and was met by her first mate on deck at her arrival. The woman slowly climbed up and nervously surveyed the ship

"Captain its bad luck," another lowly crew member started.

"To have a woman on board?" Destiny asked as she spun sharply and stared at the man. The man sunk back to the darkness and shadows of the surrounding crew, "I am the rule maker and so long as I am Captain and the Moon is my vessel the luck of all the ages will be with this ship. Rusin settle my mother into my cabin. You lot release her sails, hoist the anchor. It is time to let this ship stretch her legs." she dictated forcefully as she took her post at the stern of the ship.

"All is settle Captain," Rusin said as he joined her as they were set out to sea.

"Yes, we are in for smooth sailing tonight. The Blue Moon is free, she sails as though she were well weathered," Destiny said softly in the light of the moon. She removed her hat and let the moon light soak her face, her hair danced in the breeze. The white sails of her ship rose and danced before her. She was where she belonged at last.


	3. Turner's Boots

Turner's Boots

The journey of a thousand miles is more difficult when you are leaving a life behind. William Turner, had in the beginning, left to be a sailor. The ocean and the wind called out to him and he listened to its call. All was well in his life at sea. He was accepted, befriended, and had found his place among the sea men. His pirating life was all that he had expected and wished for. But something changed like the shift of the wind or the changing of the tides. All the greed in the world enveloped the crew he sailed with, the moons deadly stair blinded them with the promise of greater things and as the night progress the deceit and the anger rose. The captain was over thrown, the crew took over the ship and by mornings light a gathering of deadly stares and gleaming weapons met the unfortunate captain. Barbossa had yelled out in a crazed happiness, "you've no where to run Jack. No place to hide." as Jack Sparrow angrily dropped his weapon and surrendered to the crew. Cheers echoed against the still water, the sweet smell of morning and the distant rays of light forced there way with the crew bombarding the solemn shadow of the fallen sea king.

Jack Sparrow amidst his humiliation stared blankly at his weather ship as she herself was helpless to rescue her captain. The Pearl seemed to sigh with anguish as her guardian was bounded to the central mast. The taunting and teasing from his former crew sounded sharp and loud. The noise rose and rose as William sank further back, furthers away, becoming lost to the ship and the crew in his mind. He stood among them, moved along the motions with them and yet he was not there. Barbossa yelled again, "the treasure will be ours, Jack, no part of it will you touch and yet you will have the pleasure of seeing it all. All right before you," he laughed in Jack's face as the ship sailed along to the place Jack had imagined. Night fell again and things became calmer, William was ordered to watch over Jack. He was not moved into the bowls of the ship but left strung to her, like a part of her to bare witness to all that had happened and that would follow. The odd crew member would walk about the ship as the night went on, gaiety and excitement filled the bowels of the grand black ship and yet William could not feel it. Jack said to him, "Bootstrap, untie me" but William answered, "what good would it do Captain? There is no where to run to, and the two of us could not take on this crew alone. It is useless to even try." he sank deeper and deeper into depressions as the night wore on.

Finally at day break Jack spoke to him again, "you would save your own life by leaving me here, you are worse than the lot of them," and Jack did not speak again. Bootstrap whispered as he walked away, "it is the pirate code." and he vowed that if ever he was to see Jack again he would not be able to look him in the eyes.

Two days had past with Jack Sparrow tied to the ship, he felt her rock and sigh with every passing hour as she lead him further to where he wished so greatly for, in the past, and now he dreaded this destination. The crew past him, they spat at him, tortured him with dull sword blades against his bare arms and cheeks. Blood soaked his clothing and hardened uncomfortable and still he did not speak.

On the third night, as the ship neared her destination, the sea was angry. The Pearl was shaken, tossed and beaten. The crew was helpless amidst the furry. They were flung about like dolls, the thunder screamed and the lighting struck down on the vessel. It was the worst storm Jack had ever seen. He stayed leashed to the mast of the ship, her sails were being cut and torn, her decks flooded, Jack could feel her anguish. Jack placed his bound hands against the soaking wood of the mast and whispered softly to the ship, "you'll make it through this storm and one day I will be back to you, one day I will take you from his hands and bring you back to glory." as he whispered Barbossa came to him though the rain and the wind. He hit him and yelled, his face was scared and paranoid, "how are you doing this?" he yelled, the helplessness and anger rising in his eyes, they glowed red as the lightning flashed, "you are making the sea do this. You would rather have your ship on the bottom of the ocean, she'll not make it through this storm!" but Jack did not speak to him. He simply lowed his eyes to the deck and hung lifeless against the wind of the storm.

The sea and the storm became tired and gave up the fight against Barbossa and his crew. The sun beat back the clouds, in the early morning hours and the ship still stayed upward and sailing. Her sails were ragged but her body was whole and in her distance was the island the pirates searched for.

The dark black rocks of the mist soaked island was daunting and harsh. The crew scrambled around the deck freeing boats and lowing the anchors of the ship. Barbossa ordered the men to the boat and Turner was told to lead the boats to the shore, in his boat stood Barbossa, proud and tall ready to take what Jack had desired and searched for.

Jack was left in the hot sun alone on the ship and helpless to take her. He struggled against the ropes but could not free himself before the crew came joyfully back to the ship. There boats floating low in the water, weighed down by the treasure. Barbossa boarded the ship again followed by Turner who carried in his arms dozens of gold coins. They stopped in front of Jack, "drop them!" Barbossa said to Bootstrap. Looking up at Jack he laughed and said, "take them Jack!"he mocked, but Jack did not look up. His clothing flew in the breeze but his body hung lifeless, "clean it up, take it below!" he ordered to Bootstrap and walked away.

Turner knelt down on the deck and gathered the gold, "I didn't want to take it Jack," he said and rushed away with the forbidden treasure.

On that same day, the ship again left the island and headed on its way again. Jack was mocked longer and worse than before. The crew swarmed him, cut and beat him. Blood ran from his face and hands, his body was week and sore. His ropes became looser as the beating ensued and even his beloved ship could no longer hold him up.

Finally in the sights of the ship a small island covered only with a few trees and silver white beaches could be seen. The whole island from end to end was visible and very small. A tall strong pirate came to Jack followed by Barbossa. In his hands he carried a compass that Jack had found that led the ship to the treasure, and in the other a pistol and Jack's sword. He handed them to Barbossa and hoisted Jack into a standing upright position. Barbossa spoke, "well Jack, it all comes down to this," and he held out the tools to the broken and bloody legend, "a compass that we no longer need," he tucked it into a loose bit of Jacks clothing, "the sword that belongs to you," he tied the sword to Jack's belt, "and this" he said holding up the pistol. As he said this the crew member tired Jacks hands together with a bright red piece of cloth and made him walk along the ship where now the crew had gathered. "Jack, we are about to crown you King." Barbossa laughed, "king of that island. With that island I give you this Pistol," and he fired the pistol at Jack's left knee. Blood flowed bright and red down his leg and onto his ship. The pistol was reloaded and tucked into his belt as well. "Let this all to be a reminder of who is the legend. If the sharks don't get you on your swim to shore at least you can shoot yourself when you get there," Barbossa whispered into Jack's ear and he was thrown in the ocean.

Months at sea followed the drop of the Sparrow. The crew boasted to each other, they felt empowered and yet they ignored all the signs. The story was replayed and embellished for each other. The mutiny and the abandonment of Jack was all they talked of, how great and powerful they were, but with each passing day Bootstrap became more bothered and more angry about it all.

When the ship did land once again in Tortuga, the land and the people were a buzz with the story. Fear stuck the people, they hid from the pirates, all but those of the taverns and pubs. William slunk around hiding from sight, trying not to be associated with the evil that he was trapped by. He himself was ashamed of what he had done and would not take or spend any of the gold from the chest. He had in his possession but one single piece and that piece he knew would be the downfall of Barbossa. He could feel it in him and could not ignore the signs of what was to come and so he took what he had and he sent it away to a woman he had fallen in love with. In a letter he wrote strict rules of what was to be done with the gold. The gold was to be given to his son of seven year of age. The child was to be told that his father had been given the gold on his voyages and that it was a symbol of his fathers life. The mother was to embellish the story and in all ways keep her son from finding the truth.

The black pearl did not stay long in the Tortuga harbor, soon enough the crew was back on its way. Out at sea the pirates were even more pleased with the way they were receive in Tortuga, fear set into the peoples hearts. They were legendary and would be talked about and feared for years to come. But this all became to much for William. The sounds of their stories echoed in his ears. His mind was no longer clear. The moon accused him, the sun tortured him and the sea screamed at him. The crew laughed and celebrated and to Turner it was like mocking. He cried out one day in anguish and fear. He accused and scolded all those who took part. He screamed about the curse and hoped that the curse would drive them to insanity. He rambled and boasted that Jack would return, he would come and defeat them with the devil at his left and the gods of all the world as his right. His screaming and accusations became to much for Barbossa. Nothing would calm Bootstrap and in his eyes the fire burned like that of the eyes of the dead. Barbossa ordered that Turner be silenced. The crew came at him from all angles they hit, striking at his head and feet as he screamed at them about their end. Blood rushed from his hand, his feet, every part of his body. His eyes were swollen shut and still he screamed. Screamed long into the night, a surreal and un natural force keeping him from blacking out. His body was broken, his libs hung loose in unnatural directions and he still he screamed, "cursed, you are cursed, forever and always till the end of your natural life cursed and beyond the grave!".

Finally the screaming became to much, Barbossa cried out, "the devil is with him, he will scream all the way to the depths and that is where he will stay!"

A cannon was wheeled to the edge of the ship and ropes were bound around the cannon and all around his boots. His arms hung limp and lifeless but he screamed, "the sea will eat you alive, the curse will punish you, the moon with scorch you with her eyes!" the cannon was pushed off the edge of the ship and Bootstrap Bill flew along with it. The cannon hit the water and Bill screamed out his last to the ship, to Barbossa he cried out, "Barbossa you will see your end by Jack Sparrows hand!" The sound of his voice echoed through the dark night as the crew stood silently. Barbossa turned and walked off to his cabin, not a word was spoken among the crew for two full days.

Turner sunk on down into the darkness of the ocean. He mind was clearing as he watched the water rush around him. The weight on his feet was agonizing his armed reached upward to the surface, he could not control them. The pressure of the water began to press in around him. His body was in agony, his ears popped with the pressure. It was more torture then he had ever felt in his life. He wished for death to come and save him but it did not. He tried to hold his breath but it became to much and he released it believing that he would die in seconds in the ocean. But the cannon hit the ocean floor and he could feel himself laying, on his back, on the soft muddy bottom. Blackness was above him and all around him and yet he was not dead. The pain in his arms and legs was excruciating and he was not dying. He laid for day, weeks, months on that ocean floor. The pressure of the water felt like it would burst through his skin and ever organ in his body would erupt at the pressure. But none of it happened. The pain eventually left, his arms and legs would function again and soon he was able to work at the ropes on his legs. He freed himself from the cannon, his boots remaining in the ropes as he sat by himself on the ocean floor. More time passed and he realized just what had happened. The cursed treasure, the spoken curse of Cortéz was real. And he, because he had taken the gold would also remain cursed until it was lifted. He stood on his two feet alone at the bottom of the world. He looked in all directions and could see nothing in any. He could not see the light above him, nor any signs that would lead him and yet he began to walk. He walked along the ocean floor for a great long time, crying out at the top of his lung for Davy Jones, to take him and kill him and end his misery.

One night, in the midst of all the blackness, Bootstrap felt the earth beneath his feet give way and he was lifted up, fast through the water, until his face broke the surface and he could see where he was standing. The moon shone on him, bright and condemning. His flesh had melted away, his bones were black and warn by the water and the darkness. Hardly a scrap of what he once was, was left. His eyes were in such pain by the change in light that it took a great long time for them to focus on anything but the terrible sight of his own body. He had become a monster of the deep, just as the rest of the crew had done and for a moment he believed himself worthy of such a fate.

As strange as it all was, he stood on the deck of a ship. Beasts that the imagination could not contrive circled him and soon a man whose face was more horrid then anything he had ever seen, stood before him. He was in the presence of what he had become and the legends of the sea had stolen his soul.

"You cannot die," the sick creature said to him but he couldn't answered, "you know who I am," it asked and he nodded, "you wish to trade one curse for the other don't you," the man laughed and the crew laughed with him.

Bill did not know what to say, he was standing on the deck of the Flying Dutchman and before him stood Davy Jones, the legend, as wicked and as fearful as any of the stories could have mentioned, but it was what he had wanted. He had spent long hours on the ocean floor crying out for someone to save him, but now he believe that he was doomed to far worse then the darkness and the solitude of the bottom of the ocean.

"I can, you know lift the curse and let you die," Davy Jones said with a laughed, "is it not what you deserve for what you have done to Jack Sparrow. You are a beast, a creature of the sea. You are filth and, I dare say, exactly what I would wish for as a member of my crew. Swear to me one hundred years of service to my cause and you will no longer be cursed by Cortéz. At the end of your service, you may go." he said and the crew laughed evilly.

Bill knew he didn't deserved death, he wished for death and yet he feared it beyond anything, for his treachery was worse then hell could imagine. He agreed to Jones' terms immediately without any more thought. A great wicked laughter rose from the men of the crew and Jones himself.

"Then we are in agreement," Jones said as he reached out for Bill hands, "one hundred years as a crew hand aboard the Flying Dutchman!" and as fast as the moon had shown him his curse it was lifted and he was thrown into another.

The Flying Dutchman sank back into the depth of the ocean, but this time Bill did not feel it, he knew that he was apart of something he could never break away from. He sank further into his misery and tried to put from his mind all of the things he had gambled with. He believed that he would never again see the ones he loved or know really what the freedom of the sea was.

Bootstrap watched as the curse of Jones came over him. He had pledged his soul to a greater demon and soon he could see the affects of it on himself. He was becoming part of the ship and her legend. It was obvious that when his one hundred years was over he would no longer serve the ship, he would be the ship and would be bound to Davy Jones forever.

His depression soon turned to obedience and hopelessness. He worked as hard a he would have for Jack but will not future. It soon became nothing but routine. He would work, he would watch and listen to the crew. He would rest and drink and watch the waves roll by the ship. He saw the destruction of Jones pleasure and smelled the terrible stench of the beasts of the deep, with no hope of anything but the darkness of his watery prison.

Years passed like minutes and soon Bill no longer kept count but the day did come when Jones was forced to take aboard old members of the cursed crew of the Black Pearl. It was on this day that Bill learned that his predictions had been true. When they recognized Bill, in the crew of Davy Jones, they could not be forced to look at him but only whispered to one another, "he was really mad, set out to trick us by Davy Jones," they would say. Bill laughed as the new crew members complained and cursed Jack for what he had accomplished but there had been a great change in Davy Jones' mood. He seemed almost ecstatic that Jack had regained the Pearl.

It was only nights later, that Jones came to Bootstrap laughing and a sense of dread fell over Bill. "You sailor, I need you for a little excursion," Jones laughed as he pulled Bill toward the deck of the Flying Dutchmen, "you know that your Captain is pleased do you not," Jones asked. Bill only nodded in reply. Jones stopped him and looked at him, it hadn't been such a long time, only about eight years that Bill had been a member of his crew and already the Dutchman was taking him over. "You belong to me now, Bootstrap Bill, and so I am sending you to deliver a message," Jones hissed as his tentacles reached out to Bills face, "I need you to go aboard the Black Pearl and tell Jack Sparrow that his times up. I want his soul," Jones said and with one arm his launched Bill over the edge of the ship.

It was not hard to find the Pearl, as it had long ago been marked by Jones. He could feel it and so could all of the pirates that crewed his ship. It was because of the Pearls past, or as the pirates so affectionately called it, its beginning that they were so connected with that ship and her Captain.

Jack Sparrow, was the first Captain that Bill had ever sailed with. He had started out an honest man and only ended up thrown in the path of dishonesty. Jack was never honest and was always ready to turn to his freedom, but in the beginning, he was the Captain of the Wicked Wench. He had offered Bill as place in his crew as he worked for the East India Trading company. It wasn't long before Jack was found out and his treason to the crown was made clear. He was marked a pirate and his ship, the Wench, was sent to meet Davy Jones.

This was Jack's defining moment as a great pirate captain. His name had become know through the piracy circles but never had anyone dared to do what he had planned. He sought out the legendary Davy Jones with the intent of bargaining with him. He begged Davy Jones to bring him back his ship, to raise her back to glory. The man never showed any fear for the sea or what she kept as her treasures, or her demons and he set off at once in search of Davy Jones.

With a deal made and his soul as payment, Jones raised the Wench from her watery grave and in the process made Jack a captain again by their bargain. The ship was re christened the Black Pearl and Bootstrap Bill Turner as well as an old blighter know as Barbossa were the first to join Jack's crew.

Sadly now it was Jack's turn to pay his debts to Jones. The promise of thirteen years as the Pearls Captain had come and gone. Bill waited in the sub levels of the Black Pearl for the moment that Jack would arrived and he wasn't long in his waiting, when his former captain did appear. Bill had determined that he would not look Jack in the eyes as he was not worthy to even address a man so great. He told him what was to happen but he could not help his emotions. What was left of his heart was broken by the news that his son was grown and a pirate. Once again he had betrayed the ones he regarded as the most important to him.

The battle between Jack and Jones raged on and Bill was thrown into the acquaintance of his son, under the most unfortunate circumstances. He knew what Jack had done and still he believed himself to be to blame. Jack was paying him back for the terrible betrayal he had done him and it was at that moment that he vowed to never do anything as foolish again. He was defiant to Jones in every way he could, as it was impossible for him to convince himself that his son would ever forgive him. He had seen what abandonment had done with his poor sister and believe that every living soul had a terrible side, to keep grudges and never forgive. It was his son who changed his mind and vowed to save his father.

Bill for the first time since betraying Jack had hope, he hoped that someday he would be a free man and he believed that one day Jack would be the one to have the greatest legend of all, that which defeated Davy Jones. It was only to his horror, that he witness Jack's final downfall.

The great Jack Sparrow, was no match for Jones' demon, from the depths, and as he watched his son escape the wrath of the Kraken, he was horrified to see Jack face the beast and the Black Pearl returned to her watery grave.

Davy Jones laughed rang out over the calming waters as Jack and his ship disappeared into the blackness of the ocean, "his debt is repaid," he laughed into Bill's face and set the crew back to their duties.

Bill once again had lost hope, though he had seen he son alive, the sinking of the greatest ship that ever sailed the seven seas was like losing all that was right, and just in the world to evil and he knew he had been a part of it.

It was a great surprise for Bill, the day that the Pearl was brought back to life, and though the battle was great between Jones, Jack and Barbossa his soul was saved. The heart of the greatest beast of the ocean was pierced by his own dagger and by the hand of his son, and though much had happened, he watched as the Black Pearl, with Jack, his Son and the Beautiful Elizabeth sailed away.

Bill soon felt everything returning to him. Jones had returned to the see, powerless to summon his creature and at a loss of his crew and his ship, but he vowed revenge against anyone who sailed with Jack Sparrow. The Flying Dutchmen, a wreck of rotten wood and little else drifted to the ocean floor, but Bill's body stayed on the surface. He remembered very little of what else had happened to him on that day, but his body did wash a shore.

Even though they did not know that he had survived the battle and that he had been stranded once more, this time one land, he did not feel that he could be any happier. His flesh was whole, his mind was clear and his soul had been saved from all of the curses but that of the sea. He could still hear her song and feel her touch as the salt water washed against the deserted shore. He was happy for the first time since he had joined in the ranks of the pirating world.

Not long after the battle at sea, a ship spotted Bill's fire on the island that was now his prison and Bill was returned to civilization. So much had changed since the days of his first setting sail and he learned of new pirates, of greater grudges against Jack and his ship and even of his legendary son. He returned to London with the determination that one day he would see Will, and know his son again.

It took him quite some time to re learn the ways of the world. It had been so long since he had set foot among the civilized man but he worked hard at the docks in London and slept well at night, hope flooding his dreams and his body tired from honest work. He knew he would have to work his way back through the ranks of the crews before he could ever set out again to fine Will but he was determined that he would.

One evening, after a great stormy day, Bill could not resist a visit to a small, sea side, tavern. He walked in alone, ordered rum at the bar and sat himself down in a dark, dusty, corner and listened. He had learned this trait well and listened to more then just the chatter of the drunks in the bar. He could hear the storm changing, the whispers of the Wenches and the secrets of the men who were dishonest.

He solitude was soon interrupted by an old, crippled man.

"You look familiar son, what be y'name?" the old man asked as he sat down, without invitation, at Bill's table.

"My name is of no concern," Bill said turning his eyes away from the old mans face.

"It doesn't matter if y'don't watta tell me, I believe I know it all the same, mate," the man laughed and banging his cane on the floor. A bar maid brought two more drinks to the table.

"What do you want?" Bill asked as the wench had left.

"Ah, I want nothing but a good story of the sea, but I believe you want something more," the man said, "I've never seen the likes of ya in this place."

"This is my first visit," Bill sighed, he was not easily going to be rid of the old man.

"Aye, but you've been quite some weeks in London," the old mans words caught Bill of guard, "this is no place for a pirate lad, you best not remain in this place long."

"What makes you think I am a pirate," Bill asked his voice shaking a little as some of others turned to stare at him.

"Ah, you don't know what I know, you can't read what I read," the old man laughed and hit at a mans chair to stop his staring at Bill, "I can read the sea in your face, lad. The curses you've felt are many and they have not yet left your eyes," the old man whispered, "but, Bill Turner, you do not belong in London."

"How do you know who I am?" Bill whispered fearfully.

"I know all about the sea," the man laughed wickedly, "and I know that William Turner Junior, is no where near a London Port."

"Where is he?" Bill asked as a hope, like fire, burned inside him.

"He has been admitted back into Port Royal," the old man whispered.

"But you said he was not in an English Port."

"I said not in a London Port but his fife has drawn him to a beautiful creature who's father is governor." the old man replied.

"Elizabeth," Bill whispered turning away in through.

"Aye, ye'v heard of the great Pirate Swann," the man laughed, "you find her, you'll find William."

"And you are sure it is Port Royal?"

"Aye, but not for long, for another pirate is seeking them soon," the man whispered, "you've got very little time, a ship leaves tonight for that Port."

"Port Royal," Bill whispered again.

"Aye, Port Royal," the old man whispered.

Before Bill could turn back to thank the man, he was gone. Disappeared from sight completely. He wasted no time, to rush out of the tavern and into the street, but still he did not spot the old man.

He had but one thing left to do, join that ship and sail to Port Royal.


	4. The Black Pearl

The Black Pearl

The summer time, in Tortuga was like a dream. The city was a busy little town, always swarming with the locals as well as the usual visitors. No matter where you were from you would be recognized in Tortuga and in this city you could be yourself. Even though the great pirate ships of the time has seen there demise, the resurgence of piracy and the meaning that Jack Sparrow lived by was prevailing. The port of Tortuga bay was now always full. The ships of all kinds came and went freely. The worry of the British navy was still very real but the ships sailed under a new code. Its ships were freer to carry cargo and to voyage to lands that were nearly forbidden during the reign of Barbossa. The sea was not safe for any ship and now the threat was gone. New adventures and old stories surfaced, bigger and bolder ships were being constructed. But none with the grandeur of the Black Pearl. She was the heart of Tortuga, when she appeared on the horizon the city would change. All the focus and the motion moved from the city and everyone was involved in the return of the grand ship and the coming of the greatest pirate to sail the sea.

The brightest, hottest day of the summer was upon the people of Tortuga. Citrus fruit was ripe on the trees, the birds swarmed in the skies and the water moved gently back and forth against the sun kissed caramel sand. The town was sleepy, summer morning was already hot and bright. Motion around the docks was slow, picking up as the people emerged from there homes. The days tasks and the promise of a bright, hot prosperous day was before them. A small boy walked along the beach staring up at the great sleepy ships tied to the docks, larger ones swayed out, anchored in the bay. Swinging a stick before him he played by the boats every morning before the men began work.

"Matthew come back now," his mother called from the door of her home that opened to the beach, "breakfast is ready, the work is about to begin." she smiled.

"When will he come back mum?" the little boy asked, "when will papa return?"

"The ship is like the wind, she is like the sea and the rain," the mother smiled, "unpredictable and magical. She is like the night, dark, quiet, gleaming with the light of the stars. Your father will come when he is meant to and the ship will rule the port!"

"I want to be a pirate!" The boy said excitedly swinging the stick like a sword. "I want to be on the ship and I want to go on adventures and fight the bad guys with papa!" he said dancing around the beach, his mother laughed at him. Finally he turned to look out to see, "look!" he cried spotting a dark ship on the horizon.

"It is the Pearl!" his mother said with a smile, "go, tell the city! Her king has returned!" his mother cried cheerfully as the boy ran off down the beach toward the docks and up to the center of the city.

The boy called out to the people. Sleepy faces emerged from windows and doorways as the excitement rose. The ship was but a speck on the horizon but it could been seen and there was no doubt of it being the Black Pearl.

"It's the Pearl!" a woman shouted.

"She's coming!" was called out as men and women rushed down to the bay. Children ran and played along the streets. The city was awake and alive with anticipation.

The Black Pearl gleamed on the horizon as it neared Tortuga. Captain Jack had spent many long hours restoring his ship after her imprisonment below the dark cold waves of the sea. The years of the curse were not kind to the grand ship. She hardly stayed afloat. Her decks were smashed, her body pierced, her shine and life were ripped from her. Now her dark rich wood shone in the sun like thick dark oil, iridescent colors swirled off her in the light. The charcoal colored sails billowed in the sky, ominous like storm clouds against the brilliant blue of the ocean and the sky. Her golden rigging captured the suns lights and trapped it, they shone bright like stars against the black of her body. Her cannons were dark, heavy and once again polished. The caramel brown ropes reached out like hands, holding onto every part of herself. The ships guardian's beauty was far beyond any others, she reached out to grasp the sparrow at flight, her wings caressed the ships hull. Her hair, so life like, seemed to dance in the breeze, along with the curls in her dress. Eyes that pierced, looked forward to the city. This grand ship, after many trials had returned to her splendor and the sight of her put other ships to shame.

The sight of the Black Pearl, for years had struck fear into the hearts of any who dared view her. The demons that she carried were sent for evil alone and brought only sadness and destruction, but now, this ship was the guiding star for the city of Tortuga. It stood for more than just piracy. She was the hope that all evil and poverty could be defeated. That even death and Davy Jones could be concurred.

All attention was brought to the ship, sailors and work men all gathered and rushed to clear the docks for the ship to come home to. Children and women lined the beach and buzzed with excitement of the stories and the men who sailed with Captain Jack. Some would believe that Jack Sparrow and his adventures were the only ones that the city were interested in. Though he was a great pirate and his adventures and stories did surpass those of any others, it was the excitement of the people to see the return of their husbands and sons, their friends and brothers that sailed aboard the great Jack Sparrow's ship. It was their stories and treasures and faces that the people wanted most of all.

Jack Sparrow's triumphs, narrow escapes, and fabulous treasures made him the hero to the people, and yet it was not only that. Jack was fair to his crew, he gave to his crew what they needed and what they deserved and for him they worked, though most of the time they didn't understand a thing that came from his mouth. They ran his ship and kept her healthy, running like clockwork.

Jack Sparrow had no one. He had no family but his ship and no home but the sea, his one and only love was the water and the waves, however the men that were his crew were the family men that left. They were the boys searching for meaning and the young men who wanted to bring back fortunes to the ladies they left behind. To the common, unfortunate people Jack was a beacon of hope for greater things. He brought work, and trade to the small city but to the British navy he was a threat. He was the reason for the resurgence of piracy in the Caribbean and therefore he was to be destroyed, because if it was necessary and his ship and crew were threatened he would not be merciful and every one knew of Jack's fighting skills, and there weren't many ships that had crossed him and escaped the Pearls guns. However the navy did have more important obligations and searching for this one pirate was not a top priority but should they come to cross paths their goal was to sink his ship and to kill him.

Jack had faced many ships of the royal navy and yet his ship was still afloat. It took far more then anyone dared talk about to really be rid of Captain Jack and the Black Pearl and on several occasions even the Royal Navy believed that they had won their battle, only to have Jack return. To his crew he was their captain, and that was the place he most wanted to be, aboard his ship and out at sea but it was his obligation to bring the men home. Could he have lived at sea, Jack would have stayed out there. His last voyage had taken him further than he had ever traveled, keeping him and his crew away at sea for a great long time and stopping not in Tortuga, but at other ports along the way. It had been nearly two years that the Black Pearl had been absent to the magic of Tortuga.

The ship glided silently and gracefully to rest at the dock and very quickly was swarmed with people coming and going. The crew raced off the ship to the warm welcome of the women and children gathered at the beach. The dock men came to the aid of the ship, to mind her cargo and her sails. Jack Sparrow watched over the whole ordeal from the stern of his ship. Perched high above everyone he watched over his kingdom. The children from the beach pointed up to him in wonderment, the fathers and brothers that had sailed with him saluted him and the workers respected him. Jack watched them closely from his perch at the helm. To see his crews happiness was very rewarding for him. "Papa, papa!" he heard a young boy call out excited as one of his crew members walked along the beach.

"Matthew, look at you!" his father said excitedly as he scooped the boy up into his arms, "I hardly recognized you. You are nearly a man already!"

"I want to be a pirate!" Matthew said happily pointing up to the grand ship, "I want to sail with him!" the boy said as he pointed at Jack.

"Someday, maybe you will!" his father laughed, "but right now you have a more important job," he said as they neared the small house and the mans wife, "you have to take care of your beautiful mother while I am gone."

"You've been gone a very long time," the pretty young woman said.

"But I am here now, with many things to make you a happy woman," he smiled.

"You make me happy," she said lovingly.

"And stories of adventure papa, did you bring that back as well?" the boy ask.

"Yes, I did son," the man said laughing a little at the boys excitement

Soon Jack did descended from his pedestal to stand beside his great ship. He ran his hand along the dark sleek wood of her body as he walked toward the shore line.

"You couldn't have picked a more perfect day to return to Tortuga Captain," Mr Gibbs, one of Jacks most loyal crew members said to him as he met the captain as he stepped away from the dock.

"Ay," Jack nodded.

"And what stories have you brought back with you this time?" Gibbs asked as he walked on beside Jack.

"Nothing to boast about," Jack smile.

"It is impossible that the infamous Jack Sparrow would not have a story to tell," Gibbs laughed.

"That is true old man, to those who do not know the sea then the stories are great. But to a man like yourself, what is there to tell eh?" Jack laughed, "haven't you seen it all man?"

"Ay, in my day I did," Gibbs smiled, "but now at my unfortunate old age all I have is my rum. Pray Jack that you never grow old."

"I will die on my ship," Jack smiled.

"As you have before," Gibbs whispered.

"Aye," Jack laughed.

"I thought I might do the same," Gibbs said reminiscently, "but the sea had other ideas, and now I wouldn't be much good to the crew with my legs the way they are. She took em away from me. So please Jack, humor an old man with your stories of adventure."

"Alright," Jack laughed, "but we will save it for the Tavern tonight. I am sure there are some grand stories Tortuga still has to tell me."

"Ay, that she does!" Gibbs smiled, "there are great things that will shock even you."

"Ah," Jack laughed, "then it is I that should be begging you to tell me the stories."

"Ay, the tavern, tonight." Gibbs called out as he limped off down another street.

Jack walked on through the streets of Tortuga, along a path he had traveled before. He had lost many things in this place and from this place things were taken from him. It was very seldom that Jack arrived in Tortuga by day, or even was aware of the sun that lit the street, and yet he returned. But that was the magic of Tortuga. People called to him as he walked along mechanically, he would acknowledge them but his mind was elsewhere. The sun, now was high in the sky. It was hot and dry at the center of the city. The streets were hot and dusty. The heat radiated off the dirt beneath his feet that carried him further and further into the crowded streets. For many years Jack had, had a one track mind and it was set on revenge. Now that he had obtained what he had wanted so greatly he realized what else he had lost. His feet had carried him to a small home where he now stopped. The windows were dark and dusty and the door was nailed shut. This place was no longer habituated by anything more than rats. This house he had not visited in a great many years. It was in this home he had left one woman and now he longed for her. The sister of one of his most trusted friends, also a man he had lost to Barbossa, Davy Jones and finally the sea herself. Now he had hoped that he could have found her again and to be happy with her was what he now thought longingly of. He had finally returned to the place he had long ago promised to come to, to take her away and to make her happy.

His heart sank down to the hot souls of his boots. She was gone, her house was abandoned and he had come to late. He had been so caught up in his ship and revenge that he really had lost something he treasured beyond many other things. Being away for days and months she had forgiven him for. But it had been nearly twenty long years and now all he had left was his ship and the great void that is the sea.

Could he have known what she looked like now, he would have remembered seeing her. He would have known her in the taverns as he had stopped, but he was always to preoccupied and his mind had always been clouded by the alcohol he consumed. Their had been times, at see, when he found himself lonely, but it was difficult for him to remember her. He knew of the changes that had taken place in him and could only wonder at how she had changed over the years, "had I been an honest man, I would have kept her for every," he whispered to himself as he turned and walked away from the dusty, abandoned house.

The woman, however, never wanted to be truly found. Her anger toward him had grown to great and she had placed that anger in her daughter. It was best, she believed, to leave him out of her life to keep their child safe. But, alas, there is no stopping the blood of a pirate and her task, the one thing she had put herself out to accomplish had failed, their daughter was following in her fathers foot steps.


	5. Pub Night

Pub Night

Jack found himself wondering the streets of Tortuga till the sun had set, casting ghostly shadows around the once familiar streets. His ship was being well tended by the docks men and his crew was happy with their families and yet he had nothing in the world but the sea. He remembered the times when his life had purpose but at this time, when the moon was high, over looking Tortuga, and his ship was freed from the terrible curses, he remained with nothing to place his name to. He had treasures stashed and safe, survived swords and guns of so many kinds, even beasts of the ocean were no match for him, but he didn't have a life aside from his own. He grew tired of some of the old stories of his adventures but he never dreamed of not being out at sea and yet he longed for something. Perhaps it was just the need for another adventure or perhaps it was just the need to have someone listen to his stories, to see the excitement in their eyes and know that he was more than just a pirate. He longed to have some one waiting for him in some place, be it Tortuga or any other port but he was now left to wander alone through the remainder of his life. He walked slowly down the darkening streets as the night life of Tortuga began to show itself. This city was at its most spectacular when it was dark, once the sun had set and the stars opened their eyes, but it was not calling to Jack as some other deep feeling called out to him.

Jack found Gibbs waiting before a familiar pub and reluctantly went in to drown away his thoughts with his old friend.

"So Jack what has ye to tell me of this last great adventure," Gibbs asked as drinks were placed in front of them by a very buxom woman.

"What would you like to know?" Jack asked unmoved by his last voyage.

"Jack there has to be something, you've been gone for two years," Gibbs said with a sigh, "what new troubles, curses, lands did you find?"

"Nothing new," Jack stated, "the sea was calmer than I had ever sailed and it just kept carrying the pearl with her. Lands that I had visited before have changed greatly and yet others have stayed the same. We did find some splendid fights and the Pearl held herself as she always did in the great battles at sea, but it is odd that I am not as excited as I once would have been by these events. I have lost the spark that lit my life and I feel like I am lost withing a great vast emptiness." he said sadly taking a drink of his rum, "even this rum doesn't have the sweetness that it once did."

"Ye be cursed like Barbossa," Gibbs laughed, "did you go back to that island Jack?"

"I have been back, with Will, but nothing has been disturbed," he answered, "we did make sure that it was well hidden and that the passage into the caves were sealed."

"Ah that is probably one of the wisest things you've done," Gibbs smiled, "but why is the great Captain Jack so melancholy?"

"I am not sure Gibbs," Jack sighed, "during the day I am fine, the sea stretches for miles, the salt air is sweet and warm but when the night comes and the moon is with us I feel like meaning is lacking in all that I do. And as I have come back here I feel like there is nothing left in Tortuga for me. My men have their wives, their families and their friends and what have I? Nothing, I have nothing to my name but my name itself. I have no one to wake up beside me, to wait for my return and to worry for my safety. I am getting old and though I have many great things there is no one in this world to share them with, spiritually or humbly."

"I'll be the son of a witch, since when has Jack Sparrow ever felt the need to be monogamous with one person," Gibbs laughed, "he longs for a blood line."

"I suppose I do," Jack sighed.

"Ah," Gibbs chuckled, "well I'm sure we could find you a nice wench around these parts. She'll make ye feel loved if not for one night."

Jack sighed again, "why is it that even that makes me feel unhappy?"

"Something's really be wrong with you Jack," Gibbs frowned, "I've never heard you talk like that. Its like you lots the pearl all over again."

Jack became silent as he pondered his life and all that he had done. Really what was it to anyone but himself. The adventures were just stories to others. His legacy was nothing with no one to carry it on. He though long and hard about his friend Bootstrap, who at least had a son to carry on his name. Jack stared blankly into the bottom of his glass, hardly lifting his eyes he spoke again, "what stories does Tortuga have to tell?"

"Ah, the city be always changin' as does the pirates life it seems. Anamaria has started a trend of women pirates and they bring back bigger and better stories than most of the others. Why your daughter Destiny just left Tortuga in a grand ship, no one has ever seen the likes of before. She'd give the pearl a run for her money," Gibbs stated proudly and was about to continue when he noticed Jacks stare, "what is it Jack, you look as if you've seen a ghost."

"Who is this Destiny you speak of?" he asked believing his ears to have just played a trick on him.

"Jack you've really lost your mind," Gibbs laugh, "don't tell me you don't know your own child, all of Tortuga knows of her and has for a very long time. She's a spittin' image of you, well in a female kind of way."

"I don't have a daughter," Jack stated eyes stern and fixed on Gibbs, "I don't have a wife and so I would not have a daughter or a son or anyone to my namesake."

"Ay, you do," he stated, "names Destiny, she's well into her twentieth year now. She set sail the night before last night to the changing tide with her mother."

"Her mother?" Jack asked looking more confused.

"Ay, a bar woman," Gibbs said, "been around forever, that Turner lass."

"Turner?" Jack gasped.

"Ay, she's finally on her way to Port Royal as she had always wanted to go," Gibbs answered, "why do you look so surprised Jack?"

"The house the woman you speak of is condemned, I was by there this evening," Jack said ordering another drink, "this can't be true."

"Can't it?" Gibbs laughed, "don't believe me ask Anamaria herself," he added as he waved a woman to their table.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," Anamaria smiled, "back in Tortuga. I'm surprised I caught you. I set sail tonight."

"What is it with you women and leavin' at night," Gibbs asked.

"Its safer to travel in the dark," Anamaria rolled her eyes, "and the moon is our guide or so the legends say."

"Who is Destiny?" Jack asked.

"You mean Captain Sparrow?" Anamaria answered.

"I am Captain Sparrow, who is Destiny," he asked forcefully.

"She's the bastard daughter of a pirate,"the woman said staring at Jack calmly, "a great pirate and noble sailor but she's got a deep hatred for you."

"Why?" Jack asked, "I don't even know who she is!"

"That's why she hates you so much," Anamaria stated, "you were always to busy with your ship or Davy Jones or Barbossa to even know that you had a daughter and yet she grew up and the first place she longed to be was out at sea. Her mother tried so hard to keep her form its waters but the moon pulled her farther with the tides and as the change of the moon occurred so did that of the Sparrow child. She grew up, she did, without a father to fix her on the proper path of woman hood and yet she managed to follow in your footsteps. She is, as you were, in your youth handsome in her beauty and dangerous in her action. People tried to tell her of the great Captain Jack Sparrow but she only became more furious with age, that everyone would know and see her father but she never did. I warn you, Jack Sparrow, do not go looking for your daughter for she will have no problem keeping a promise she has made to the moon."

"And what might that be?" Jack asked as he stood up from the table.

"To venge her mother and her uncle," Anamaria smiled.

"And what might that entitle?" Jack asked feeling annoyed.

"Lets just say, you don't want to cross blades with yourself," Anamaria said as she left the pub.

"Where did she say the girl was sailing too?" Jack asked looking at Gibbs more strongly.

"Port Royal, but why?" Gibbs asked, "the girl does have a great lust for revenge you aren't going to go looking for her are you?"

"If she really is my daughter and the pirate that Anamaria says she is I must at least see this for myself. You know how I feel about women at sea and by the moon and the sun I will not see a daughter of mine captaining a ship. There is only room for one Sparrow at sea," Jack was becoming angry.

"Jack there is no stopping Destiny, she's one of the most celebrated Pirates of this day. You should hear the stories of her adventures and now that she has become the Captain of her own ship that was constructed, truly in the image of that girl, you would be a fool to try and go after her," Gibbs said, "face it you are not what you once were and she is your daughter. Let you legacy move on to her."

"Never will a woman take the place as Captain Sparrow on the ocean!" he yelled hammering his fist down on the table.

"Jack you have no choice she already is," Gibbs stated, "to stop her you would have to kill her."

Jack stopped, anger and sadness filling his face. He didn't know what to do. One minute he was alone in the world without a soul to link his name to and then the next minute he had a daughter that was a pirate, and a great one at that, with the life and the passion for the sea that he once had. But the fact remained he didn't know her and she did not know him in the lease. Had he known that she was in this world he would have sought her out to know the truth about her father, to bring to her the stories and the life that she deserved. He would have saved her mother from the shores of Tortuga as he had once promised the woman and only neglected her. Oh how he was feeling sorry for what he had done. It was true all that had mattered in the life of this pirate was his adventures and his greed and now he had a daughter, something he now longed for to carry on in his likeness and to live out a better life than he had and she wanted to kill him. A woman pirate, baring his name and that had become a rising star in the pirating world. How could he have let this curse fall upon this child, and yet he realised it was in his blood, the salt water of the sea flowed through his vanes.

"Tell me then, why she is so great?" Jack asked as he sat down again, "what legend has she?"

"Well, there are many, but I suppose her greatest adventure is yet to come. You must know, Jack, that this woman had wanted to be a pirate for a very long time. She had been to see, aboard many ships, pretending to be a man and yet she was able to condemn most of those men to terrible fates. I dare say she is viewed and feared so greatly because no one knows really anything about her, only that she is a Sparrow. The greatest legend about her is that she is the child of a siren, that the woman tricked you long ago by her song and of the union was born a child to change the way piracy is viewed," Gibbs said loud enough to bring attention to himself.

Soon more people in the pub were joining in.

"I've heard that Destiny took down the captain of a Navy ship, simply by batting her eyes, and then she slit his throat, laid him in his bed, stole everything of value from the captains quarters and fled the ship again before any of the guards knew," a man at the bar stated staring over at Jack.

Jack rolled his eyes.

"I sailed once, with Anamaria and Destiny," said another man, "and I swear by my own eyes that I witnessed Destiny take on an entire crew of a smaller pirate vessel with only her sword and a pistol. She ransacked the ship, shot the captain with a single shot and once they had retrieve all of the good that the ship carried, Destiny blew it up with its own cannons. Simply saying, 'this is not the ship for me, I've got my heart set on something much grander'"

"It is said now, that she is heading off in search of another treasure, a treasure that is rightfully hers," the bar keeper stated, "only the sirens will tell her where it is!" he laughed.

"This is all absolute rubbish," Jack hissed as he turned back to Gibbs.

"Is it, Jack, is it really?" Gibs asked, "think for a moment of the things you have seen, and that you have done, sea turtles, the Kraken, and even death could not stop you. How could the adventures of Captain Destiny Sparrow be any different?"

"Don't call her that!" Jack said more forcefully then he had intended, "she's not a Sparrow as far as I am concerned. Nor will she ever take my place as Captain Sparrow in these waters!" he said and angrily stood.

He walked angrily from the pub and out into the busy streets. Gibbs struggle to keep up but followed as closely as he could down to the dock where the Black Pearl rested. Jack stopped on the beach and looked out at the giant full moon that was high in the sky. He pulled a long white feather out of his coat and held it up to his eyes. He let go and watched it float slowly to the ground.

"Jack," Gibbs broke the silence, "what are you planning?"

"I have to meet this girl who claims to be my daughter and a pirate," he said.

"Are you sure you must risk it?"

"Ay, I need to see for my self what I have been told of this legendary Sparrow."

"She's got at least a day ahead of you on her journey to Port Royal," Gibbs stated looking at the moon, "the tide has been with her the whole time and she sails in a brand new ship built for speed. Dare I say she could match the Black Pearl and is younger and more agile."

"Nothing can match the Pearl," Jack said boldly, "she may be strong but she does not have the age and the wisdom that my loyal ship possess!"

"The Pearl is old and the Moon is new, the young ship will be hard to catch," Gibbs said as he turned and walked away from Jack.

Jack bent over an grabbed the feather up off he beach. He tucked it back into his jacket and walked slowly along the dock. He stopped only to wake one of his crew members who had dozed off, "ready the ship, call upon the crew in the morning. We leave for Port Royal by noon," he said to the man.

"Ay, Captain," the man answered.


	6. Night Vigil

Night Vigil.

The smell of the sea, at night, changes from that of the day. A coolness and a crispness comes over the water and the air, as the sun sets and the moon rises. On cool nights a mist would rise from the warm waters making a vessel seem to glide on air. On warm nights the sea would move and swirl beneath the ship. Every night had been the same throughout the journey from Tortuga. Destiny's ship was fairing very well. All superstitions cast aside, no ill had befallen the ship. The wind filled her sails and carried her quickly. They were making good time on the voyage and Destiny believed they would arrive in Port Royal by morning at the latest. There was still no signs of land on the horizon but Destiny could smell the sand of the beach on the breeze.

She had sent the crew to rest as she stood watch and continued to guide her ship through the crystal waters of the Caribbean. The day before, as they sailed, a pod of dolphins had played in the wake of the ship. It was good luck for these sea creatures to befriend a new ship. It was even better luck on the maiden voyage, though Destiny didn't really see this trip as the proper start to her life as Captain. Though it seems to most that fate would carry a ship through the seas it is more so the superstitions of the crew that keeps everything running like clockwork. The dolphins remained with the ship until the sun had set and with the darkness they had disappeared.

Destiny was pleased with her ship and her crew. All was well among them. They worked well together and were obedient to their captain. Destiny was not one to show her nervousness but she was, all the same. The stories that she had heard about her fathers crew and the mutinies at sea frightened her, though she never would had admitted it and more so, she feared Davy Jones above it all. She had heard so much about the ruler of the oceans and of the terrible things that he commanded, that she could never put herself at ease while the ship was vulnerable, especially not such a new vessel. She did all in her power to keep the crew happy but still could not shake the feeling that they may turn on her at any minute.

The truth about the crew was this, they were afraid to betray her. She was the daughter of Captain Jack, a man whom many believed possessed many powers beyond explanations. Should they do anything to wrong their female captain a worse curse would befall them because she was not only a Sparrow but a female one at that.

Although Destiny's mother had been aboard the ship the crew members fed their superstitions with stories about the women on board. They believed that the old woman that was housed in the captains chamber was in fact one of the mythical sirens of the sea. They had heard her singing during the day as they watched her through the windows working with mending and patching clothing. The stories proceeded to develop as they would often hear Destiny herself sing along with her mother. She had a beautiful voice and she had learned many of the sea chants and songs that were passed on from crew to crew like the pirates code.

Destiny Sparrow's legend was growing. Her crew believed that the siren had seduced the mighty Captain Jack and that this girl Captain was both human and myth, that she could in her own right control the sea and the weather. This made the crew even more superstitious of their captain but as captains go Destiny was a very fair captain and her crew was mainly happy with what she provided them and this brand new ship was a dream to sail on.

The sky was clear on this, the last night of the first voyage. The moon shone bright in the blue-black sky and was littered with millions of stars. The moon lit the water as its silver rays danced and reflected off each other. The water was the same colour as the sky that night and it was nearly impossible to tell where the sea ended and where the sky began.

The Blue Moon was sailing into a void of stars. This sense of entering the unknown didn't bother Destiny, she had already began to understand her ship to its very soul and was very comfortable letting this giant vessel take itself where ever it wanted to go. She rested her hands loosely on the helm as she stared dreamily out into the water and the sky.

"It bothers me child," her mother said as she came out onto the deck of the ship, "that you would not have some member of your crew take this night vigil and you yourself should take your leave to get some rest."

"My crew does enough during the day, and as our voyage is nearing an end they will need to be well rested for the arrival in Port Royal," Destiny said as she looked at her mother who paced back and forth along the railing and took in deep breaths of the sea air, "shouldn't you be getting your rest? You will be starting your employment as soon as we arrive in Port Royal."

"You have yet to tell me where I am working and so I have been anxious to ask you, so much so that I couldn't sleep," the older woman said as she looked up at the moon, "you have been so busy for the past few days that I am in the mind set that you do not sleep at all while you are at sea. This is not a good habit child and you know that."

"I don't need to sleep," Destiny answered her, "all I need is to be out here, to breath in the sea air, to feel the freedom of the wind and my soul is renewed."

"I can understand that," the mother smiled as she too let the wind and the sea carry her soul further than she could dream, "where is it then, that I will be employed?" she asked again.

"Within the house of the Governor of Port Royal. The lady of the house has taken a husband and so she will be leaving and taking many of the servants with her. Governor Swann is an old English gentleman and so he is in need of new staff. You will be at first placed in the kitchen as they believe you to have the skills of a chef and the rest is left to you. You will have living quarters within the grounds of the governors mansion," Destiny said, "this is as much as I could get for you. My connections are limited as I am a pirate."

"This is wonderful news," he mother exclaimed, "it is all I have ever wanted Destiny."

"I know mother," Destiny smiled as she lit a small lamp to cast some light on her compass.

"And what of you darling, where will you go after Port Royal?" the old woman asked.

"Where ever the sea takes me," Destiny sighed, "I must still avenge you, I pray the sea leads me to Jack."

"Now darling,"her mother said with a worried tone, "if it wasn't for Jack you would not be what you are today."

"Oh yes I would, my life has nothing to do with that low life, that betrayer, Jack Sparrow," Destiny said angrily, "he is not what people make him out to be and that is my quest. To prove that the sea is now ruled by a new Captain. You cannot tell me that you are now taking his side, mother, after all the years of you telling me how fowl the man is!"

"It is true that I am angry with him but you need not take out your flustrations on a man that you have never met yourself or a man that doesn't even know you exist."

"And why does he not know that I am alive? Not because you didn't tell him but because he didn't care to come looking. It is his fault that the sea calls to me as it does. Had I had a different father I would have a different path in life. A respectable path perhaps one that does not have me hunted as a pirate and an out cast to society." Destiny was angry and filled with emotion.

"My child you don't know what Gods grand plan is for you. It isn't the mans fault that you were lead into this profession. Your uncle followed the path on his own if it is a matter of blood you might say it was my fault for I have always longed for the sea, as did my brother, I was just never able to obtain it myself," her mother said trying to console the young woman.

"The expectations of the pirates is brought on by who is my father. It is his fault that I must come after him if only to prove that I can concur the sea on my own not because I am the daughter of the famous Captain Jack Sparrow," Destiny was still angry, she wanted so much to scream at the top of her lungs to whoever might listen but she didn't want to wake her crew. She sighed heavily and leaned her forehead against the wood of her ship, "had he know about me, mother, would he have cared?" she asked finally as she had so many times when she was a child.

"I don't know my darling, but you are the greatest gift that man could have given me. You must know that," her mother said as she put her arm around her daughter.

"You have said that for all my life mother but I know I have been a burden to you. It has been my fault that you could not leave Tortuga," the young woman sighed.

"But if it wasn't for you, my child, I would have never made it off that island anyway," the old woman smiled, "it is by your good grace that I am free from Tortuga and it is by your knowledge that I am now employed in Port Royal and I know that, should I want to leave Port Royal you will be the one to take me from that place. You are truly my blessing whether you believe that or not."

Destiny smiled weekly at her mother and remained silent for another long time. The sea was calm and now so was the young Captain Sparrow.

The sky was beginning to change from its dark blue of night to the reds and yellows of the morning. The moon was on her way to sleep as the sun himself was waking. The crew began to stir from within the bowels of the ship. Destiny remained on deck with her mother and watched the changing of the sea and the sky. Off in the distance nearly out of sigh a patch of green was seen on the horizon. Destiny stared off at the speck in the distance as her mother noticed the change in her daughters composure, "what is the matter Destiny, is something wrong?" her mother ask finally straining to see what the young woman saw off in the distance.

The ship progressed steadily on the sea. The wind had picked up. The sails were filled with the salty wind and the sun rose quickly changing the sights and the sounds of the Caribbean sea. Destiny stared and stared at the speck that she had seen. As it came closer, yet was still far enough off for her mother to not see, the young woman was filled with excitement. The most dangerous part, however was about to commence. This new pirate vessel would have to come to rest at the docks in Port Royal. A great risk in itself.

"Go back to my cabin woman and ready for land fall," Destiny said quietly into her mothers ear.

"What, why?" the old woman asked as she too began to stare and strain for the horizon.

"Because I told you too, now go!" Destiny ordered, "dress in your finest." And with the final order the woman disappeared. Destiny waited till she heard the door to the captains cabin close before she spoke again, "Land Hoe!" she yelled as she watched her crew quickly appear on the deck of the ship and strain to see the nearing land. It was more visible now than it had been yet, "we will reach her withing the hour, it is the port we seek. Now ready the plans for the landing. Hide anything and everything that might give us away. Quickly ready yourselves as I have instructed and raise the flag of England We must come and leave not as pirates but once on land bring back to the ship whatever you need and by whatever means just don't get caught! Stick to the pirates code you lot. I will return in a moment!" she yelled out the orders to her crew then she herself disappeared into the captains cabin.

Shortly she returned in a beautiful dress that swept the deck. Her hair was pinned up on her head and she looked very much like a lady of status. Her first mate, a man going by the name of Charlie Rusin, came to the helm and took a place with the captain. He has dressed himself as a traditional captain as Destiny has instructed him to do and as the ship grew nearer and nearer to the port Rusin began to take command with Destiny ever at his side. The crew was instructed, still far off from land, to obey all of Rusin's orders as it was not common for a woman to captain a ship and so all of Destiny's orders where whispered into Rusin's ear and relayed to the crew.

The great ship came to rest in the port with no trouble at all. They were met on the dock by a short man asking for the money to dock the boat and soon more and more people from the shore came aboard. Destiny remained quiet at Rusin's side as the visitors boarded her ship and would only fan herself slightly and smile gently at the men that came and went. It wasn't long till the Governor himself was informed of the arrival of the ship and soon he and his daughter and her husband were down at the dock to meet with the captain.

"Good day to you sir," Rusin said as he bowed to the Governor.

Governor Swann did the same and then shook Rusin's hand as Destiny and her mother descended from the ship to stand with him, "what a lovely ship you have here captain," Swann said admiring the brand new vessel.

"Why thank you Governor, she has just started off on her maiden voyage and until we return to the port from which we came, we'll not say she is successful. The first legs of our journey have been calm and we couldn't have asked for a smoother journey. She is a fabulous vessel, but no match for the ships in your harbour. Quite fantastic all of them, I have always been fascinated with the makings of the royal fleet, alas I have never been fortunate enough to captain one of them. But these smaller merchant vessels do fair well." Rusin smiled and laughed until Destiny tapped his side with her fan, "oh yes, Governor I would like to introduce you to my wife Marianne and her mother Constance."

"Ah what a pleasure to meet you both and this is my daughter Elizabeth and her husband William," Swann smiled and everyone shook hands and exchanged courtesies.

"I find it so difficult to leave my wife in England every time I leave and she so loves the sea. My crew gets very much superstitious when there is a woman aboard the ship but I believe her to be the best luck a sailor could have," Rusin said as he kissed Destiny's hand and she forced herself to blush.

"Ah Madame then it is safe to assume that you have made many voyages to open waters," Governor Swann said as he lead the small group down the dock and onto the dry land.

"Not so many my lord, I am a young bride, very lucky to be where I am. My dear Charlie saved me from the streets of London as you may say. It was very controversial for him to take me as his wife but I am so lucky and I love him so dearly. I have to thank you sir for taking my mother as your chef," Destiny smiled as she motioned toward her mother, "it was a terrible day when the great pub went out of business and my mother was left without any income. She has been staying with Charlie and I but she feels that she has grown to old for our voyages at sea and is truly grateful for the opportunity to be your cook. It is all she has ever known."

"Yes my lord I must thank you from the bottom of my heart," Constance said as she curtsied to her new master.

"Ah well, madame I do look forward to the first meal you prepare," Governor Swann smiled, "would you all care to join me and my family for dinner tonight?" he asked, "this is to be the last night of my daughters staying in my house as hers, just within the fort walls, has been completed."

"Thank you so much monsieur for the offer but we must leave tonight. We have other deliveries in other ports and we must stay on schedule." Rusin said as he apologised greatly to all that were present.

"Well that is understandable captain, good luck then on your voyage. Madame Marianne would you like to accompany your mother up to my house to get her settled? I will have my coachman bring you back to the ship right away," Swann said with a genuine smile.

"It would be my pleasure sir," Destiny smiled, "it will be on better ground that we are to say goodbye mother. Come along let us get you settled," she said and helped her mother into a carriage. She then turned quickly back to Rusin and though it looked to everyone else that she kissed him on the cheek she had actually whispered into his ear a days worth of orders for the crew of the ship to be ready to sail just before the sun had set. She too then climbed into the carriage next to her mother and was off up the road to the governors mansion.


	7. Sparrow's Flight

Sparrow's Flight

The carriage moved quickly through the streets of Port Royal and in through the gates of the fort itself. It was, indeed, turning out to be a beautiful day. The Flora and Fauna of Port Royal was much different from that of Tortuga. Destiny loved the adventures of new places, though she would never admit that the magic of the earth and all her splendour did entrance the young woman captain. Though she had been many places, aboard Anamaria's ship, she had never set foot on the lands of Port Royal. This new place excited in her a sense of the unknown and danger, for it was known that pirates were not received well on the land of the king.

The sun was high in the sky, as the carriage bounced along the stone and dirt road. Destiny watched meticulously as they passed guards and sailors all around the fort, looking for the loop holes and the secrets only a pirate would find. Destiny, although she was new to the captaining role she had now taken on, had been able to see so many of the British settlements and voyage to quite a few places, under the British reign, to know that everything was always run the same. The gallows were in the same places, they were guarded by the same kinds of men and houses the same kinds of prisoners. She laughed a little to herself as she observed the over pompous guards who had no ideas that I pirate could sneak in and out, before their very eyes but they would never know it.

They past a large grand house, that looked to be brand new. The sent of paint mixed with the beautiful smell of the salty sea air. The palm trees swayed in the breeze as gardeners works at the new landscaping around the newly constructed house. Destiny knew, from the looks of the place, that the house would be that of the young mistress of Port Royal. The house was solidly build, or so it seemed, and it was absolutely predictable of a girl with a proper raising. However, it did seem a bit to close to the sea, and if overlooked the rocky cliffs of the waters edge. The yard was big, and the gardens looked out of place for the Caribbean. The flowers were not indigenous to the aria but were mixed in with the trees and shrubbery that thrived in the hot climate. Coloured birds and insects of all kinds flew about the trees and the flowers for a days meal as the carriage moved steadily onward.

Finally, the carriage stopped outside a stately looked home. One that was of obvious British colonial design. Outside, draped from a balcony a large union jack floated in the sea breeze, the brilliant reds and blues mimicking the sea and the sun. It was a lovely house. A white washed exterior sported lovely hanging baskets of flowers and newly planted gardens. House keeping staff, clearly noticeable from their white aprons and common clothing, walked the length of the front terrace that stretched all around the front and sides of the house. Windows with beautiful white curtains remained open and fluttered in the breeze. It looked to be a comfortable house. The perfect place, Destiny thought, for her mother to grow old in. A safe and prosperous location. She would have all the comforts that she would have never seen in Tortuga and a protection against most dangers that may come to pass.

Once the Carriage had come to a complete stop at the front steps to the house, a footman came to the door, opened it was one quick motion and reached out a hand to the ladies that were inside. Governor Swann, smiled as the daintily dressed foot of Lady Marianne emerged and landed softly on the step of the carriage. Her dress billowed in the wind as she stepped finally onto the solid ground before the Governors mansion. Constance soon followed and the luggage was taken down and moved off by more workers.

"Bring the Ms. Constance's things to her new apartment,"the governor said to a man at the door and offered and arm to Destiny to lead her into the great white house.

Destiny smiled and accepted with a slight blush as she walked with him into his home. Her mother followed close behind watching carefully as the men took her things and quickly disappeared into the halls of the house.

The floors shone clean and new. New paint smell was still lingering within the house. Gold fixtures gleamed in the bright sunlight and large painting hung on the walls. Within the grand hall, entrance of the house a large, compass like table sat in the middle of the floor, beneath a large crystal embellished chandelier. On the table rested a grand arrangement of flowers, fragrant and bright against the white of the walls. Destiny leaned in to smell one of the flowers as the Governor watched content and pleased to see this young woman, of great stature, admiring his home.

"My good sir, your home is very beautiful. From the outside it looks old, stately and well weathered to the Caribbean climate, but the inside is so new and though it is filled with the beautiful sweet smell of the sea, my nose is tickled by the smell of new paint and wood polish. Am I right to assume that you have been renovating?" Destiny asked as politely as she could muster to start a civilised conversation with the old Governor of Port Royal.

"You are correct in assuming so, my dear," he smiled and lead them through its halls, "but it is not by choice. I myself am getting old and I do not like change but, after a great attack on Port Royal I was forced to take on the project of re-establishing my comfort by renovating after the destruction."

"An attack?" Constance asked feeling a sense of great fear creep through her body. Not in a place like Port Royal did she think she would need to worry as she did in Tortuga.

"Yes, by a pirate, but no worries my dear lady, no one in my household was injured and our fleet has been on the lookout for this so called Captain Jack," Governor Swann said matter of factly even though it was a bold faced lie. People were killed within the house and his daughter taken. But it was an improper thing to speak of and he had probably, by now, convinced himself that it was all well and good, that none of the bad had ever really happened. He smiled back at the seemingly unbelieving, woman as he continued on through the halls and out onto the great balcony.

Destiny's composure betrayed her at the mention of her father. Her face went white as a ghost and anger began to rise in her eyes. Governor Swann looks strangely at her.

"Have I said something to offend you, Madame?" he asked as he stopped and turned to face Destiny.

"Oh no Sir, I was just caught by sadness and anger. I too have seen the aftermath of an attack by Captain Sparrow, he seems very legendary indeed and yet he must be punished for his crimes. It saddens me greatly to hear of such terrible things befalling such a beautiful places as Port Royal," She smiled as she sun caught her gold hair that hung looser and looser in the breeze. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean in the distance and her manner was that of a true lady. Governor Swann was enchanted by her.

"My dear lady, dare I say that you posses the spirit of the sea in yourself," He smiled and kissed her hands, "only someone as fair and as pure hearted as you would feel for the land and sea as deeply as I see in your eyes."

Destiny blushed as her mother smiled behind the Governor, "sir, I do not deserves such flattery," she giggled a little, "I have just seen many of the poverty stricken places on my journeys with my husband. I have been through the places, behind an attack by Jack Sparrow. I have heard of his stories and I have felt for his victims. It saddens me that one man can be so celebrated by some people for the terrible things that he has done to the pour and the innocent."

"Ah, indeed the heart of a saint, my dear," Governor Swann smiled again, "but alas, I suppose it wasn't all Jack. Other more evil pirates have placed attacks on this beautiful land. Jack did do much to help it. I would be lying if I said I wasn't somewhat indebted to the man."

"How is that possible if he attacked Port Royal?" Destiny asked her eyes growing wider and wider.

"Well, it was more of a upheaval than an attack by Jack. The real damage was done by one Captain Barbossa," Governor Swann stated changing his previous story as if it were yesterdays stockings.

"Barbossa you say?" Destiny asked feeling intrigued.

"Yes, he took my daughter and her Fiancé and Jack left to save her. When they returned Jack was to be put to death for his crimes but that was yet another one of Jack brilliant escapes," The Governor sighed as they strolled along.

Destiny remained quiet for a moment as they walked along the terrace in the bright Caribbean sunlight. She had heard many stories about her father and although she loathed him for what he had done, she admired his bravery and stupidity. Who else in their right mind would try and escape at a public execution? She most certainly would, not to gain her own safety but for the thrill of it all. She couldn't help but admire the man.

"You've disappeared again Madame," Governor Swann laughed as he noticed Destiny staring off into the distance.

"I am terribly sorry sir," She said trying to recover from her thoughts, "I was simply pondering the ability you must have to forgive."

"Why is that?" he asked looking strangely at her.

"Well, because you let him get away," Destiny said, "I beg your pardon if I have offended you, but really Jack could have been stopped from leaving could he not?"

"Not entirely," Swann said with a sigh, "you see the boy whom my daughter loves aided in the release of the criminal Jack. But the truth was, Jack had done good for Port Royal by taking a stand to help save my daughter. It was impossible to take him again when my daughter and her lover stood between us and him."

"Ah, so it wasn't completely Sparrow at all," Destiny said as she looked out again at the sea in the distance, " well, although I have greatly enjoyed this conversation about pirates and battles and grand escapes, really we must get you settled mother, my husband will be wishing me to return to the ship. Please Governor, if you would be so kind as to show us where my mother will be staying?" she asked and fanned herself gently.

"Of course, my dear," he said offering his arm again and bringing them back into the house.

The passed a busy kitchen, filled with the chatter and singing of the maids and the cooks. The sweet smells of baking filled the already salty air. They stopped just past the kitchen at another short hallway. A few doors lined either side and a great window, over looking the seascape in the distance, was at the end of the hall.

"This is the kitchen wing of the house, Ms, I'm sorry I did not catch your last name," the Governor said finally realising that Constance had not told them her surname.

"Oh, I beg your pardon sir, it is Turner," she said shyly.

"My word, is it really?" He said with a shocked look on his face, "that is such a coincidence. William, my daughters husband, is a Turner. Any relation?" he asked.

Destiny and Constance exchanged strange glances and a silence as thick as the sea built between them.

"I don't believe so," Constance said finally feeling the need to end the conversation.

"My mother has lived all her life in London alone," Destiny add, "we are not aware of any relatives." she lied as lying had already been established as proper English conversation methods.

"Oh, simply a coincidence then," he smiled and held open one of the doors for the two women, "this will be your apartment. I hope it is to you liking."

The room was larger than one Constance had ever seen. It was bigger than the house she had kept in the small town of Tortuga. Two great glass doors, framed with white curtains, opened onto the balcony. The walls were white washed as the outside of the house had been and a large bed and wardrobe sat against the walls. A Writing desk, chair and looking glass were in the corners and beside her bed a small vanity table of dark wood and a cushioned stool sat waiting the gaze of a woman. The few trunks that Constance had packed all of her worldly belonging into sat at the end of the bed ready to be un packed. Within the wardrobe were three identical uniforms, much like the ones of the rest of the staff and one more elegant and dressy uniform, clearly for special occasions and state dinners held within the house.

"This is beautiful," Constance gasped, a huge smile crossing her face, "more beautiful than any room I have ever stayed in."

"I take it then that it will be a delight for you, as it will be for me, to have you stay with us in Port Royal," The Governor smiled.

"On indeed it will," Constance said as she curtsied to her new master.

"Splendid," he said and clapped his hands together, "I will leave you ladies now to fix the room to your liking Ms. Turner and when you are ready to depart I will be taking my tea on the veranda just outside. Come and find me Mrs. Marianne and I will have my coachman take you back to the docks," he smiled once again, bowed at the door and left the room.

Destiny followed him to the door and watched him down the hall. Once he was clearly out of sight she closed the door softly behind her and ran to the open balcony doors. Closing them both and locking them tightly she turned back to her mother who had taken a seat on the luxurious bed and looked excitedly around her new dwelling.

"Did the boy look familiar to you?" Destiny asked coming back across the room.

"I don't know I wasn't really paying attention to the boy or his wife I am employed by the Governor I was being loyal to him, and to you. You are a wonderful actor and who would have thought you would have such good manners," Constance said as she finally stood again and pulled at the locks on her trunk.

"You should have been paying attention, this could mean that your brother is alive or better the boy may be able to tell me how to find Jack. I knew the Governor would be of no help with the royal navy in search of him, they have no idea how to catch a pirate anymore," Destiny grumbled as she kicked another of the cases on the floor.

"Oh perhaps there are many Turners in the world and you are exaggerating," Constance said as she put some of her effects in the new wardrobe.

"Its to much of a coincidence for that to be the case," Destiny said as she hiked up the skirt of her gown and pulled, from a band on her leg, a knife. She walked to the night stand and pulled it open. As she had suspected, laying in the bottom of the drawer, was a bible. She pulled the book from the night stand and flipped to the back. She sliced the knife through the back sheet of paper and pulled it from the book. The last few pages remained blank with no writing on them, "the boys name was William, wasn't it? Like your brother, coincidence my ass," She said to her mother who had stopped what she was doing to watch her daughter, "continue what you are doing," she said with a hiss to her mother and the old woman went back to her work as Destiny sat down at the writing desk. Inside she found quills and ink, as well as paper and envelopes. Pulling at one of the quills she scratched something quick and messy on the bible paper. She finished, examined her letter quickly and waved it in the air to dry the wet ink. She folded it in half and hiked up her gown skirt again, placing the knife and the note together in the leather strap around her leg.

"Why didn't you just use my writing paper? Why did you have to deface the word of God?" Constance asked as a look of disapproval crossed her face.

"First of all the pages at the back of the bible are blank because they alway add to many pages to new books these days and second of all the paper would be recognised as coming from a stately house such as this. I don't want the person who receives the letter to give away my identity!" Destiny said as she opened her fan again and walked toward the door, "are you comfortable enough now? I would like to get back to my ship before night falls," she said with her hand on the doorknob.

"You didn't have to come with me in the first place, you were of no help at the house," Constance said, "why did you come."

"Research," Destiny said as she pulled open the door.

"Wait," Constance said forcefully and ran to push the door shut again, "will I ever see you again my daughter?" she asked a look of sadness crossing her face.

"Perhaps," Destiny smiled as she bent low and kissed her mother on the cheek, "I will have to send you news of my meetings with Jack. As I am sure I cannot send you his head on a plate, I may just have to come and check up on you," and with that she left the room to find the Governor.


	8. Wandering Boots

Wondering Boots

The village, in Port Royal was one of the busiest of all of the English settlements, and had become the centre of operations for the Caribbean trade. Not only was it well guarded by the Royal Navy and one of its bases, but it also held much of the trade that was transported by the East India Trading Company. Merchants and tradesmen came and went with all of the glorious ships. More and more would arrive day and night making the docks at Port Royal loud and noisy all the time. The village, and main street had also become very populated. Many trades people had set up shop along this street to make and sell their goods to the passing travellers. Inns and bubs had also began to spring up along the street for the weary travellers. It was a hub of activity.

As dusk was settling once again around Port Royal, yet another, large, old ship had come to rest at the docks. It was a familiar ship, one that travelled between Port Royal and London on a regular basis. It had finally come to the end of this journey, coming to rest alone side the Blue Moon.

This merchant vessel, know as the Aristotle, was bringing with it many supplies for the navy situated in Port Royal. New uniforms, guns, cannons and other essential equipment only available through London, as it was navel issue, had arrived along with a few little surprises. Well aged wines as well as silks, linens and other fine materials that had been imported from all over the world. Also aboard this ship was some old antique furniture being brought in for the new house of the Governors daughter. Family air looms and items of large sentimental value had finally made the trek from London to Port Royal where the young Elizabeth Swann had decided she would like to remain. Port Royal had become a special place for her and she enjoyed the freedom of the city, away from the city. The ship also brought with it a few unexpected visitors. It was still quite easy for people to hide on ships and was a way of transportation for criminal and refugees.

Bill Turner walked down the gangplank of the great merchant ship and set foot once again on the familiar dock of Port Royal. The looks of the docks were the same, it was the boats and the village that had changed. To the other side sat a beautiful new ship, clearly a baby to the seas and yet she would be wonderful to sail. He admired the new ship, wide eyed and filled with awe as the crew bustled about preparing to leave. The city at the ends of the docks didn't seem to be the quiet familiar place he had once known it to be. It was busy and loud. The main street was filled with horse drawn carriage and men, women and children all going about in a frenzy of motion. The silent ships seemed more inviting all of a sudden.

It had been a great long time since the Pirate Bill had set foot in Port Royal and it had been an even longer time since he had be reported dead. He had returned only once after the cures to the shores of Port Royal only to see if Jack could be found. It had not happened and he found neither his friend or his son when he returned to London. But now he was back and with a great lust for a new adventure. He knew that soon he would see and be reunited with his son. It was only a matter of time. And yet something had stopped him. Had the adventure seemed to great? Or was it really true that he himself was to old for this kind of adventure. A twinge of doubt stuck Bill, his heart fell. Port Royal was a large city now, it would be harder to find his boy here and it was clearly obvious that a pirate, such as Jack, would not risk a visit to Port Royal.

The carriage sped quickly along the streets of Port Royal. Dust flew up from the feet of the horse making clouds along the dirt roads. The market place in down town Port Royal was a buzz with life, even for the evening hour. Children played along the streets and outside the open doors of the shops and the pubs. Travellers of all kinds filled the market place and ran about busily. Destiny watched attentively as they travelled along. She could remember everything and anything she saw and it would clearly be of use to her if she was ever to return to Port Royal. She made note of the important places, the armoury, the winery, and the trading post, any of the places that, as a pirate, were a must to know how to find. The city was heavily guarded, that is the military presence in the city was very great. This didn't mean that there would be any trouble for a modern pirate such as herself. She laughed as she watched the marine men exchange words with pushy navel officers. They arrived quickly at the docks and the foot man helped her down from the carriage one final time.

"Please deliver this to Mr. William Turner as soon as you can," she said politely to the footman, "the Governor has told you to do anything I ask, isn't that correct?" she asked him smiling sweetly.

"Yes Madame," he answered holding the letter in his hands.

"Good, don't look at the letter and before returning to the Governors home, find Mr. Turner and give him this letter. Do not let anyone see you, it is very important. I am his cousin, but I fear he is not aware of such a fact. Please, will you be able to do a girl this small favour?" she asked as she batted her eyes and looked seductively at the young hired hand.

"Of course my lady, right away," he said as his cheeks turned red.

"Thank you kind sir," She smile and kissed his cheek.

The footman nearly tripped over his own two feet as he turned, still smiling stupidly, back to his place. The driver shook his head as he watched the young man climb back into his seat. Destiny watched as the foot man instructed the driver to travel toward the new Turner home. The driver looked down strangely at the girl who still stood in the street. Destiny waved gracefully up at the two men. She battered her eyes again and blew them a kiss. The drivers face also turned crimson in colour as all the blood rushed to his cheeks. The carriage sped off into the setting sun. Destiny whipped her lips with the back of her hand and grimaced.

She stood for a minute at the foot of one of the docks. Her ship was off at a far end of the Port and she would have to walk to it. But it looked so beautiful amidst the other ships. She was happy to see how natural it looked among them. It bobbed in the ocean, in perfect union, with the rest of the wiser, older ships. They seemed the chatter back and forth to each other. The sounds of the ships moving parts were dull and soft but could still be heard above the happy conversations of the workers. She set off slowly down the beach toward the dock where her ship rested. A song rose from the ships as she walked along. An old marine chant known by most well weathered sailors. It seemed to rise from all of the ships and Destiny couldn't contain herself. She hummed along sweetly as she walked. It was a familiar toon and a comfort to her ears. She was herself a well weathered sailor and knew, very well, the ways of the ships and the sea. She slipped into her new position as captain, knowing she was born to take on such a role.

The Breeze was soft in the setting sun around Port Royal. Bill, walked along the length of the great new ship watching her bob in the water and listening to the sounds she made in the breeze. The wind hit her sails, softly, whispering, melodically to the sky and the sea. Rigging clanged and jingled as the crew readied the ship again for its departure, percussive and metronomic were the motions and the sounds. The sailors sang old sea tunes of adventure and misfortunes. The water curled and bubbled around the hulls. Excitement seemed to build in a crescendo as the ship swayed to her own music. She was her own orchestra and chorus, the music of the great waters and of the secrets that she possessed.

She was leaving, Bill watched as he reached the gangplank and looked up to the movement of the crew. He had come to Port Royal in search of his past and here before him stood the present and the future. A ship as grand as that of the Black Pearl, back in her days of youth and he wondered, what would things be like should he see the Pearl again. But here before him, a cross roads of sorts. To his left the city of Port Royal, the possibility of being reunited with what he had lost and yet the fear of his capture and punishment for his crimes as a pirate. Was the chance, in such a populated place, worth it to find what he had lost? And if he found it would his son even care to know him? He remembers William's promise to set him free from Davy Jones, and this he had done, but would he, now that the adventure was over, really care to know an old man who was never around her him? To his Right, however, was adventure, danger, youth and spirit. Something he had been longing for in his years of hiding. The times of living as if he were dead and a mere memory. How could he not take the chance?

His hand reached out, against his own will, and grabbed hold of the rope railing that lead down to the dock from the main deck. She called to him, like haunting songs on the breeze. The symphony of a pirate ship. It had to be a pirate ship, could a vessel of any other splendour be for anything but a person of true spirit and adventure. A creature, as mythical as those of the great monsters of the sea. Nothing could be this magnificent and this captivating and be that of a merchant. This grand ship cried, silently, the words of the pirates code. She was herself build under it and the construction and the colours of the ship could only be recognised by a pirate. Even the ships guardian perched at the bow, arms outstretched to the horizon and the moon. A maiden more beautiful and robed as a Greek goddess. Could she be anything but a pirates angel?

His mind turned circles as he feet hit the bottom of the gangplank. Could he force himself to stay behind? He could not, the pirates code flowed to thick in his veins, he realised it now. Could he for a minute be left behind? Never again, he would be brave once more, and loyal to the captain of this vessel. He simply had to board her and regain what he had lost by his denial of Jack. This was a way for him to reclaim his name as a pirate. The sea was speaking to him, here and now, by placing him within the presents of a great ship. Perhaps he would be surprised, a ship of the magnitude could not be captained by many, this was a specific kind of pirate. I pirate who loved one kind of ship and had his ship been taken from him, this young beauty of the sea could be captained by no one other than Captain Jack. He had convinced himself, his old friend would be aboard and he would be forgiven and the adventures would begin again where they left off.

Bill, had then and there, turned his back on his past. A past that he had so long ignore, what was there to gain in finding it and if he stayed to search for it would the past want him to find it? His mind was made up, he sept quicker up the gangplank toward the deck of the new vessel, a vessel that seduced him. A ship that had convinced him, silently that his past at sea was waiting to become his future.

"Move one more sept toward that ship and I will lop your head off right here and right now," A voice said as arms grabbed Bill around the neck and the chest, "what business have you, old man boarding my ship?" the voice hissed into his ear. The arms were strong and slender. The sweet smell of floral perfume rose from this arm, that with a blade as cold as ice threatened his life.

"I wish to speak with the captain my lady, I meant no harm by it," he choked as the grip became tighter and the knife pressed deeper.

"Are you deaf, I said it was my ship, so talk," She growled, "or perhaps your superstitions tell you otherwise. Yes, the captain is a woman. A creature of the sea and the sky. I am a siren and a martyr," she said and released him shoving him hard up the Gangplank, "board the ship," she said harshly and he tumbled over the lip of the deck. Falling down and was greeted by the points of many swords.

"Please, I only wish for passage, and employment aboard this ship," he said throwing his hands into the air as he stared fearfully at the misfit crew dressed in sailors uniforms.

"Employment, old man," Destiny hissed as he kept his back to her. His eyes fell on Rusin who had descended, dressed as a captain of a merchant vessel.

"Please Captain have pity on an old pirates," Bill begged to Rusin as he too drew his sword.

"You plead to the wrong person," Rusin laughed, and the rest of the crew laughed as well, "turn and face the greatest captain to sail the sea," he added.

Bill turned slowly to the beautifully dressed Destiny, her hair slightly falling from the once tight curls atop her head. She held a pistol pointed directly at his head as the man finally turned to look at her. He felt to his knees before her.

Destiny's heart sank as she looked upon the man and recognised the face.

"Please Captain I did not know, I am an old pirate, I am not accustom to the new ways," He said his eyes never leaving Destiny's feet, "I ask only for _Parler_."

"You are lucky, old man, that the pirates code is still used," Rusin chuckled, "or I would suspect our great Captain Destiny would through you to the sharks."

"Or lash you to the bottom of the boat," said another crew member.

"Or chop you up limb for limb," shouted two more.

"Or tie a cannon to your boots," Destiny said as the mans eyes grew wider and wider, "Lower your weapons, bring him to my cabin," she ordered and the man was seized with violent shakes of fear

The crew members looked stunned. Was their captain really what she told them she was not. A real woman, soft and fragile, not the siren, the terror that she portrayed? Had she really taken pity on this man, who trespassed on her new ship and who was he to think that he could?

"Do it now, you lot of filthy dogs or I'll lock you all in the brig with this man," she yelled fire in her eyes, "together, in a single sell!"

Swords clattered, fear was struck into the hearts of all of the crew and yet they could not move their feet. The weapons were stored but they remained in the tight circle around the old man. All men staring in awe at the anger and the fire in the eyes of their, normally composed captain. She had the true temper of a Sparrow.

"What are you waiting for, he has asked for _Parler_ and that he will get," She yelled after a moment of watching them stair. She pulled her pistol up from where it had been aimed, the top of Bill's head, and pointed across at her crew, "lets get moving on I will waste five bullets on five of you, who are soon the meet Davey Jones if you don't move, NOW!" she yelled.

Two men took hold of Bill, one on either side of him and hoisted him onto his feet. Roughly the led him across the deck to the captains cabin.

"Lock him inside, I'll decide what to do with him later," Destiny yelled. She watched as the man was dragged, violently toward her cabin. He was thrown inside and the door was slammed and locked behind him. She could hear him bang his feet against the solid wood of the door. The men came back and stood before her, "don't just stand there, get back to work!" she said forcefully to the two of them and they scattered out onto the open deck of the ship. The only person that remained at her side was Rusin, "take me below," she said.

"All is well and retrieved, that you had instructed as needed. Ammunition and more weapons are stores in the holds," Rusin said as they walked slowly toward the opening that led down into the darkness.

"And as for Privateering?" she asked with a slight smirk.

"Pillage we did not, to many people and the sun was high and the streets were crowded. Plunder is a different story. You have employed a good lot of pick pockets," Rusin said with a laugh.

"Excellent," Destiny smiled as she hiked up the skirt of her gown and pulled a large bag of coins from beneath it, "I couldn't resist myself. What else would you expect from a pirate in the Governors house?" she laughed and passed the bag off to Rusin. They headed off into the belly of the ship, down to inspect the days work and to blow off some steam before heading back to her duties as captain.


	9. A Turner Event

A Turner Event

Destiny found her composure while within the belly of her great ship. Everything that she had ordered done, while she was absent from the ship, had been achieved. She was feeling more and more confident in her choices of crew and believed now that they were remain loyal to her. It was clear that these men, as the crew was all men, would remain loyal to her as long as she remained loyal and fair toward them. She needed to rule with an iron fist and yet give credit where credit was due. She also believed that the men feared her too much, but for the wrong reasons. They feared Captain Jack Sparrow, now Captain Destiny Sparrow and she had to, aboard her own ship, prove that she was a forced to be reckoned with.

They were making good time. The ship was clean, secure and well stocked. The weapons and ammunition were well guarded and safely protected from water and other forces that may spoil them. The cannon were clean, the gleamed brand new but they looked as though they longed to see battle. Destiny ran her hands over the cold metal surface of the new black cannons. Not till she would be well out at sea could they show there brilliance to the crew. They would have to test them to raise moral, she had noted to herself. Only one final order of business remained, before they could leave Port Royal. She would wait for the coming of her cousin, which she was certain would happen soon. The day was turning out to be better than she had anticipated. Not only had her mother now gained a safe, clean place to live but she would regain a family once she finished with her cousin and her uncle.

She inhaled, the salty sea air once again as she emerged from the ship. Darkness had fallen now. A clean, fresh night breeze had began to pick up. The moon was brilliant, silver, in the heavens. It was nearly time, the stars glittered under the ruling of the moon. The tide was changing. It was rising. Soon she would escape from Port Royal. She smiled happily to herself as she began to walk, slowly toward her cabin.

Her hair had been pulled down, from its tight arrangement on her head. A belt and sword were now slung around the delicate dress that she had sported earlier. The hemmed bottom of the skirt was dirty and brown from the streets and the docks. She was visibly uncomfortable now in this dress and she looked terribly out of place. Not the way she would like to meet her visitor but, it seemed that it would be the only way.

Rusin walked silently to the cabin door with her. He had been quiet for most of the ship inspection but had remained closed.

"Prepare the ship for departure," she said softly to Rusin at the door to her cabin, "we will be at sea before the crew can lower their disguises, you will remain in the leadership position until the order is given to stand down," she added and he pulled a large brass key from a pocket in his uniform.

"Will the intruder be sailing with us?" Rusin asked as the key fell into Destiny's hands.

"I were prefer him not to, but only time and the rising of the tide will tell me for certain," She said softly and stuck the key into the lock.

"Captain," Rusin said as he grabbed Destiny's hand, "what shall I tell the crew, they fear you have gone soft on them to allow this man to live."

"They do not need to know my business, but if you must, tell them I am simply moving by the code. This man is a pirate, and old one but a pirate none the less. He shall be given all the same treatment that the code tells us to give and I will make my decision from my interrogation with this old man," she said a small sparkle in her eyes.

"And you are certain this man is, indeed, a pirate?" Rusin asked not wanting to seem like he doubted his captain but feeling he needed reassurance.

"Yes," Destiny smiled, "I am as certain as the moon rises and sets that this man is a pirate," Destiny looked over her shoulder to make sure that no one else was listening in on the conversation then she leaned in toward Rusin, "I believe that this man, is a man once pronounced dead."

"How so?" Rusin asked his eyes growing wide.

"By the curse of Cortez and again the great Davy Jones himself" She whispered.

"Bootstrap Bill?" Rusin whispered even lower.

Destiny winked at him.

"You're uncle, lives?" Rusin asked more shocked than before.

"Yes I believe so," Destiny smiled.

Rusin smiled happily at his captain, gave a little bow and left to continue to ready the ship for departure.

Destiny waited until Rusin was well out of ear shot before she turned back to the door and turned the key. Taking a deep breath, and shakingly reaching to turn the knob of the door, she entered the captains cabin.

Bill jumped away from the cabin window as the female captain entered. In her hand she held the ornate fan, slung loose at her side the sword and the pistol. Back in the strap of leather around her leg, the knife. He watched as she walked across the room, never taking her eyes off him, and sat down at a desk that faced out into the room.

"You've ruined my sheets of Egyptian cotton for your make shift escape rope," Destiny said dryly from behind the desk.

"I beg your forgiveness madame," Bill said as he fell to his knees before the desk.

"Don't grovel old man, get up," Destiny sighed fanning herself, "why have you come here?"

"The ship drew me in, she's magnificent," Bill said as he sat nervously in the chair opposite Destiny.

"Yes, we established that already," Destiny said rolling her eyes, "why did you come to Port Royal in the first place? Not to board my ship, that was clear when you said you did not know who I am. So why, then, did you come to this settlement, where the naval presence is huge and Pirates are not welcome?"

"I could ask the same," Bill said a little more bravely.

"Do I look like a pirate to you?" Destiny asked standing and placing her hands on her hips, "Pirates of the past are not so good at the disguises of present. They would learn more if they took more women aboard!" she added and fell back into her chair, "why come to Port Royal?"

"Who are you exactly?" Bill asked looking strangely at Destiny.

"You will not know, until I am satisfied with your answer," she said.

"I came in search of a lost family," Bill said finally after a few moments of pondering what would be the best course of action to take with this new young captain. He decided the truth was his best bet.

"Then why board a ship? Have you found them so quickly," Destiny said sarcastically, "because I believe I clearly saw you arrive on the merchant vessel docked next to the Blue Moon. You haven't even left the docks. How is it that you have achieved your quest so suddenly, Mister... give me your name," she ordered.

"Bootstrap Bill," He answered.

"No, your real name," Destiny was growing more angry.

"I am know as Bootstrap Bill, if you are any captain of the sea you would know me," Bill said feeling amused by her anger.

"I know you as many things Mister Turner," Destiny yelled. Bills eyes grew wider and wider as fear has once again set in when she drew the pistol once more, "a traitor to your captain, a cursed member of the Flying Dutchman's crew and a dead man are some of this things that you are clearly not," she yelled, "you are not welcome aboard my ship, as I had hoped I would have made clear before. Get off my ship," she growled, "find your family and reconcile for your absence. You have much explaining to do as you are not dead and Davey Jones' locker is where you are assumed to be. If you do not leave this ship I will once again tie a cannon to your bootstraps and I don't think you will survive it this time."

Bill stood slowly the pistol following him every step of the way, "who are you," he whispered almost to himself.

"I am the greatest Captain to sail the sea," She said forcefully,

"I beg your pardon, but I think not," Bill said bravely, "I have known and sailed with the greatest captain."

"I am Captain Destiny Sparrow, uncle and you have much to think about before boarding another ship," she said angrily and stared the man down.

Bill was shocked, his mouth hung open like a great dying fish. Here before him stood his blood relative and yet she was a Sparrow. A woman pirate, the child he had once watched and seen more than his own, "does your mother know," he gasped for air as he watched the pistol still aimed at his heart.

"Why do you think I, as a pirate, would come to the naval stronghold of the Caribbean?" Destiny half laughed, "to do something several men had promised and never could do. You are lucky I do not shoot you here and now, for if you were my father you would not have ever made it up the gangplank."

"You knew..."

"From the moment I heard your voice, uncle. I am not stupid," she hissed and fell back into her chair, finally lowering the pistol again.

Bill sat slowly once again as Destiny watching him fill with anger, "your mother is still alive?" he asked shaking terribly.

"Oh yes, very much alive," Destiny finally smiled at the man, "much more alive than you have been."

"But why bring her to Port Royal?" he asked, "why not London or some other big metropolis."

"What is she to do out there on her own, with nothing to her name and a bastard daughter of a pirate? She would have been killed or would have starved to death," Destiny laughed

"What is she to do here?" he asked feeling the embarrassment of being heckled.

"She's a cook in the Governors household, your sons Wife has taken the old cook with her to the new house," Destiny smiled as she watch Bill's eyes widened and fill with tears.

"My son, not a pirate, a good respectable boy?" he asked filled with joy.

"Don't flatter yourself, he's more pirate that he would admit to be," Destiny laughed rolling her eyes again, "how else would the curse of Cortez be broken without your blood or you free from Davy Jones had he not done something to your favour. Ay, he's a pirate parading as a blacksmith and now the son in law to the Governor of Port Royal?"

"You know about that?" he asked feeling more embarrassed.

"Oh, what kind of a pirate would I be if I didn't?" Destiny laughed, "everyone knows about that great adventure and the spitting image of Bootstrap Bill himself, come to save the day and the Governor daughter. With the mighty Jack Sparrow as his guide," She over exaggerated, her tone dripping with sarcasm, "The two escape from Port Royal by stealing a ship of the fleet, and head out to Tortuga to hire a crew of riff raff. Aboard the ship they sail to the _isla de muerta _to rescue fair maiden, regain the Black Pearl and end a terrible cures! Oh the wonders of the adventure," she said with a yawn, "etcetera, etcetera, it is almost laughable that he had at last joined in matrimony with the woman after what the sea speaks off."

"But they returned to Port Royal?" Bill said feeling stunned and excited all at the same time.

"Um...yeah they had to... Governors daughter and the fact that they took too long and Jack's crew left with the Black Pearl," She laughed, "ha, he told them to stick to the code!"

"Naturally," Bill said

Destiny glared at him again, "they sailed back to Port Royal, Jack was to face charges for his crimes and Will was to stay in the shadows of another man that was to marry Miss Elizabeth Swann. Needless to say, the young Bootstrap remained loyal to Jack, more than I can say for you, and saved him from being hung by the neck. He confessed his love to the girl, she turns her back on the other guy and Jack gets away because his crew came back for him," She said speeding through the story, "your son,torn between Piracy and Monogamy that's what his problem is. But I have to say I am very surprised that you do not know all about the adventures of William Turner and Elizabeth Swann."

"Well, years on the Flying Dutchmen, losing your soul to the ship itself does something to a man, I can't explain," Bill said as he looked at his feet.

"Ah right, loyalty to Jones isn't given its taken," Destiny hissed.

"I would have stayed loyal to Jack," Bill stated feeling uncomfortable again.

"Had your life not been on the line," Destiny finished his sentence, "didn't matter anyway Jack manages to have all the luck in the world. But luck always runs out."

"You don't know that for sure," Bill said finally feeling a little concerned, "you don't know Jack, do you?"

"What do you think?" Destiny yelled slamming her fists down on the desk, "did I know him when you were around? Of course not! Do you think he ever came looking, Hell no! And now I am on the lookout for him. For the simple reason that if I get within shot I will shoot him!"

"He probably doesn't even know you exist," Bill signed, "you shouldn't blame him."

"Your right I should blame you, uncle," Destiny hissed, "the man knows more about your son than his own daughter and where did he hear it all from? You! You knew about me, you knew I was his and why did you never tell him? Never bring him back? Tying a cannon to your boots is sounding like a better and better idea every minute. If they weren't brand new and un tested I wouldn't hesitate for a moment!" she screamed.

"Destiny it isn't that I didn't want to tell him," Bill said his eyes filled with fear.

"I don't want to hear it! Get off the ship, go into the city find you son and my mother and live out the rest of you life longing for the sea," She said as she turned the chair away from him and faced the back wall.

"You know where I can find them then?" Bill asked as he finally stood.

"Yes I know Bootstrap," she said as a knock came at the captains door, "and I suppose he has just now arrived."


	10. Moonlit Reunion

Moonlit reunion:

Bill spun suddenly at the sound of the soft tapping at the door. It was clear that the crew, of this ship, had a great respect and fear for their captain. He spun to look back at Destiny as she stood and straightened her dress. She has switched her pistol for her fan once more and lightly brushed her hair back from her face.

She was a beautiful woman, brilliant golden skin, the colour of the Tortuga beaches. She had an amber hair colour that Bill recognised from his childhood and his mothers curly amber hair. But her eyes were all Jack and behind those eyes was a clear indication of the master mind within. Her eyes, though very soft, darted about in thought, giving her an almost insane quality. Her body language, however was very different from that of Jack. She stood tall, strong, confident and not a bit confused of her path. Her arms were strong, clearly well trained and well adapted to the life at see. Her footings were steady and, though the ship swayed beneath them she did not. It was clear that this ship was a home to her, that it had qualities that no other would understand but a pirate. She was indeed the daughter of a Sparrow, there was no questioning it.

"Don't keep me waiting," Destiny shouted as the knocking on the door became louder and the sounds of struggling voices could be heard from behind it.

Rusin opened the door to the cabin slowly, followed by two other men. They were largely built men, who kept between them a smaller, struggling man.

"Let me go, I was invited!" the man yelled at the two large fellows who detained him

"Do as he says," Destiny said looking more feminie than minutes ago, "I invited him."

"Yes Captain," they said and pushed the man into the captains cabin. Rusin bowed to her and then closed the door behind him.

"Mister Turner, I do apologies for the lack of amenities. The men of the ship are simple and not custom to the politenesses of the upper class," Destiny said.

"I am not upper class, I don't expect it," William said a little aggravation in his voice.

"Still, I do apologise for their roughness," she said as she walked out from behind the desk, the sword looking very out of place on her waist.

Instinct set in and Will drew his own weapon, "you are clearly not who you pretend to be Madame Marianne," he said, his eyes darting back and forth between her and the other man in the cabin.

"Please Mister Turner, allow me to explain my circumstances too you. You need not draw your weapon, I have no qualms with you."

"Shouldn't I be addressing the captain of the ship as the note instructed?" Will asked still with his sword drawn.

"I am the captain and for matters of secrecy my crew has taken my first mate as their captain for the visit to Port Royal, my name is Destiny Sparrow," She said with a polite smile and a courtesy, "I am the child of Jack Sparrow and Constance Turner."

"That is impossible," Will said lowering his weapon only slightly.

"I am afraid it is true," Destiny said, "my mother needed to be rid of Tortuga, the one thing she had wanted all her life. Something my father and yours could not do for her. I would have preferred not to be revealing this all to you but I have decided that she should know there is family near to her. Upon arriving I knew of only you, and that was the primary request I had for you in the letter."

Will pulled the letter from an inner pocked in the highly elaborate coat he had been wearing purely for show and to please Elizabeth, "it was very vague." he said.

"It was a very spur of the moment compositions, I do apologise. I was caught off guard by information the Governor revealed when my mother mentioned her surname. I am sorry to say I didn't recognise the look of a Turner in you until I was made aware of it and as fast as I came to know it I made the decision that you too should know," Destiny said with a melancholy sigh.

"But why then not just tell me in the letter," Will asked as he took a seat as Destiny motioned toward it. Bill remained silent and only stared at the mirror image of his youth beside him.

"Because I am on a bit of a quest myself and the sad truth is I am a pirate. All I had wanted was my mothers safety and my secret be kept should I try to come and visit her," Destiny said still fanning herself, "I am not really one for not planning things out. Had the note been read by anyone but you, I would have been found out and surly the gallows would see the end to my voyage. This trip has been a dangerous one for my crew, as it is only the birth of my ships life at sea. It is soon to be known, no doubt, as another pirate vessel, as my plans fall further into place. I had hoped to come and leave as undetected as possible. It was one of my first acts purely of intuition. I am sure more will come as I settle into my roll at sea and she starts to reveal some of her secrets to me but please Mister Turner I do beg that you keep my secret and help to keep my mothers past from slipping out."

"I can understand how that will be difficult now," Will said as he relaxed a little more, "but why are you telling me all this with this gentleman present.

"Well, Mister Turner,"

"Please, cousin, call me Will,"

"Well, cousin, this man is some what of a trespasser on the ship, however I only look for revenge against one family member at this time. And I feel that it would be best for my mother to know that her brother lives," Destiny said.

Will turned and stared back at the man who had not taken his eyes off him.

"Father?" Will asked his voice shaking.

"Yes, you are the spitting image of my youth," Bill said and lowered his eyes.

"After the battle between Jones I was sure that you had died, you look so different from the first time I saw you aboard the Flying Dutchman," Will said excitedly as he smiled at his father.

"I guess I owe you my life, I am sorry it had to come down to you," Bill said even more remorseful.

"It is nothing to worry about now," Will smiled and reached out to shake his fathers hand, "you must come ashore with me."

"Yes he must," Destiny said finally, with a sense of urgency, "I have to set sail again and my crew have become suspicious of the both of you. Please go to my mother and take care of her. I have my own destiny to obtain," she said as she moved quickly to the door.

"Jack is not your enemy, Destiny," Bill blurted out before he had reached the cabin door, "you are more like him than you think, and sadly I will keep my loyalties to him."

"Now you will be loyal, what makes you think that Jack would come back to Port Royal anyways, lord knows he's unwelcome here," she laughed.

"What is all this against Jack?" Will asked.

"Oh not you too," Destiny sighed as she slammed her fan closed.

"He doesn't even know you exist!" Bill restated, "he's not your enemy!"

"Oh yes he is," Destiny hissed as she pulled the pistol back from its place, "Now get off," she said leading Will and Bill by gun point and causing the crew to bring itself to witness the commotion. "I am truly sorry for this," she whispered to Will.

"They need to fear you," He smiled and winked as he and his father ran down the gangplank.

Once their feet hit the dock the plank was pulled back aboard the ship. Rusin's voice range out orders to the still disguised crew. Destiny stood at the railing of the great ship looking down at the two members of her family. Her beauty was pure in the moonlight. She was almost bewitching standing there. Her amber hair, laced with silver moonlight and tossed gently by the soft sea breeze. The lace of her gown rustled in the wind as the sails of the ship began to drop again, ready for another voyage. They watched as the ship slowly began to move away from the dock. Her face was sheltered from view but her presence there seemed to weaken only in the slightest. And yet something would not let the two men take their eyes off her. There had been a change in the wind. Something seemed to stir in everyone. The people that remained on the docks stopped to stare as the ship began to depart. It was like time had stopped all around them but continued to pass as the ship left.

Destiny stood and stared back at the two men on the docks. She had never seen her cousin before and yet he looked at her with eyes she had once known long ago. Her uncle had aged, there were things in his past that would still surface, horrors that not even myth knew about. It saddened her to leave. To know that she has left the only family she had ever know in the hands of a family she had just acquired and now she set off to find the father that never existed until know. With only revenge in her heart. Something had changed within her, it ached deep down to know that for one moment she wasn't alone in the world and that her mother wasn't either. So why was she leaving it behind?


	11. Operations of Secrecy

Operations of Secrecy:

The Black Pearl was making steady time through the night waters of the Caribbean. She was an aging ship, a ship well warn to the roots of the sea. She travelled along her course, familiar with the path. She was a ship raised on adventure and born of curses and yet she had a dignity and a grace that only the wisest and intelligent of beings could have. The Ship had taken on her own presents, much more than a vessel of wood and metal she was nearly and entity in herself. She was grand, the queen of the pirates, more myth than reality now. Her legend was great, greater even than her captain as she has seen a few in her days at sea. But this captain, Captain Jack, had been her founder, and he had been loyal and loving to this vessel and spirit. And thus, the Pearl would remain loyal and loving to this captain. Should she fall out of his hands again it would be only by destruction, and even then Jack could find ways to regain her. Until that time, she moved on silent winds toward a destination set by Jack.

The ships of Port Royal would be silent and the docks would be full. The problems of returning to Port Royal were many for Jack and his crew but there was much to be done and Port Royal was the centre of the operations. The pearl seemed reluctant to make a voyage to close to the settlement. The winds were lost from her sails and she slowed in the shallowing waters of the reef surrounding the island. Jack could feel in the movement of his ship, the reluctance and the fear. She was a familiar ship, but a ship branded as a destroyers of lives and bringer of turmoil. The last voyage into the heart of Port Royal had been by Captain Barbossa at the helm and brought much destruction to the settlement. The pearl did not want to return to such a place that she had played a roll in uprooting.

"How do you expect to get into the city, Captain?" Marty asked as he looked up at Jack Sparrow.

"Not quite sure," Jack said as he watched the rocky cliffs of land move slowly past the ship, "Way anchor!" he yelled and with a screeching sound and a loud splash the iron anchor was let into the warm waters.

"We are not yet close to the city, or the dock captain," Marty said as he looked over the railing.

"Ay, we're far enough off that the ship should be out of sight for a while," Jack said as he rocked slightly on the deck of the ship, "she doesn't want to make this return visit."

"The Pearl?" Marty asked as we too felt the slowing of the ship.

"Ay, she's weary, and doesn't want to be seen near this settlement," Jack stated as he moved his hand lovingly along a banister, "Keep a watch for ships of the royal navy, at sun up take the pearl away from the shore lines. Return to this spot in two nights and I will be waiting for you." Jack said as he walked away from the helm.

"But captain, are you going alone?" Marty asked as he ran to catch up with the captains large strides.

"Lower the raft!" Jack shouted at a few other crew members.

"Ay captain," they yelled back

"Must you go alone?" Marty asked again surely you should take someone with you.

"If I don't return in two days, send someone looking," Jack said as he rushed to the railing and another crew member through over a rope ladder, "I'll likely be in the gallows so you'll know where to look."

"Keep to the code! Keep to the code!" Cottons Parrot repeated.

"Cottons right Jack has much to do and do it alone," Gibbs said coming out of the shadows.

"What is he doing on the ship," Pintel asked and pointed at Gibbs.

"Ay, he's retired," Ragetti called out too.

"That be none of yer business," Gibbs hissed, "don't ask questions and be happy that Jack has pardoned you after the whole Barbossa turn of events."

"Thank you Gibbs for coming a long," Jack smiled.

"You're right, you are, the sea will always call to ya," Gibbs laughed, "I'll never give er up again!"

"Gibbs, be in charge while I'm in the city," Jack called back, "two days and be back in this spot." he called again and then lowered himself down the ladder and into the waiting row boat, "the Pearl will tell ya when to return."

Will and his father remained at the edge of the dock for a long time, watching the Blue Moon glide out into the moonlit waters of the Caribbean. The breeze of the sea was warm, salty and familiar. The lights of the city blazed through windows. Sounds of the shore and the city mixed with each other as the docks began to be filled with movement again.

"I'm sorry ya had to find things out this way," Bill said finally breaking the silence between himself and his son.

"Don't be," William said as he began to walk down the docks, "life is filled with too many harsh things. Some call them interruptions in life and other call it adventures. Before Jack, I would have considered it all aa misfortunes and did, when I was first attacked by pirates long ago, but it is true if you have the pirate blood in you, you'll always been drawn to the adventure. Something in the wind tells me that this is the beginning of yet another." he smiled and walked on down the dock, "if it hadn't been for Jack I may not be as happy as I am."

"Then you are living a fulfilled life," Bill asked as he kept close to his son.

"Ay, sir," Will stated with a grin, "my Wife is quite the pirate as well."

"Is that so," Bill laughed as he looked over Will again, "judging by your expensive looking get up I would think your were upper class, rather than the pirate you claim is in you!" Bill laughed as they entered through the gates of the settlement.

"I did have to revert to piracy to lift a certain curse, I will remind you," Will laughed, "and would anyone but a pirate sail to the ends of the earth in search of a dead man to keep a promise to his father?"

Bill nodded and smiled at his son.

"You there," a guard of the royal navy yelled.

"We don't take kindly to riff raff in Port Royal," another said from the opposite side of the entrance way.

"Stand down gentlemen, he's not to be worried about," Will said as he waved on to the guards.

"Begging your pardon Mister Turner," they said lowering their weapons.

"You are an upperclassman," Bill said with a smile.

"Ah only within the wall of Port Royal, and you'll have to be too," Will said as he pushed his father through the open doors of a small shop, "we best hurry, if you are going to meet my wife properly tonight, these shops will be closing too and you'll need at least some clothing that don't look like you've been dead for ten years."

"But I have been," Bill laughed.

"And I was a blacksmith before hand, we can all adapt," Will smiled as he motioned to some clothing and shop lady helped with some final tailoring, "besides, to meet my wife you must meet the governor of Port Royal and thus you must look the part," Will said as he placed a new feathered hat atop his fathers head, "alright I think this should be passable for the time being," he said and pulled a sack of coins from inside his own coat. He paid the shop keeper and walked to the door.

Outside in the streets, music could be heard from a near by pub. Laughing and jostling had commenced in the street. The night life had begun around the city. A loud chorus of, 'my name is Captain Kidd,' came from a pup door, accompanied by drums and drunks. Bill laughed to know that even the pirates life had its place in Port Royal.

"Not much of a change, at this time of night from Tortuga," Will said as they passed the pub.

"You've been to Tortuga?" Bill asked as he stared in the open doors.

"Have you not heard the legends old man?" A voice from the shadows interrupted them, "the great Captain Jack Sparrow escaped from Port Royal with the blacksmith son of a pirate. To commandeer a ship of the royal navy and to sale to Tortuga to gain a crew of misfit pirates to defeat the evil Captain Barbossa and regain the Black Pearl. The blacksmith saves his lady love, who seems more of a pirate than the blacksmith at times, and is soon to be the new governor of Port Royal. It is the perfect pirate tale," the voice was harsh and yet very enthusiastic.

Bill looked deep into the shadows of the ally ways, "who is that?" he called into the darkness.

"You look like a peacock Bootstrap, what have you let them do to you?" The voice said as it seemed to come closer.

"Jack come out of there," William whispered into the darkness, "you know better than to come to Port Royal, if anyone sees you, you'll be executed on the spot!"

"That's why I am hiding in the shadows halfwit!" Jack said as he grabbed Will's sleeve and pulled him into the darkness. Bill followed silently.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," Bill Gasped as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"Bootstrap Bill Turner, you're not dead!" Jack laughed.

"Nor are you," Bill said still feeling surprised and a bit uncomfortable.

"And neither is Barbossa, but that's a really long story," Jack laughed.

"We'll all be if we are caught with Jack!" Will sighed, "come along both of you, I know of a place to hide you, we can talk there!"

Through the dark streets of the city they rushed and up a newly made street. The long drive lead to a new, white washed manner house where some lights had been lit and the smell of paint was still fresh in the air. Elizabeth Swann stood on the steps and stared down at her husband and the two new comers.

"Where have you been all night, dinner is nearly ready," Elizabeth scolded as Will ran up the steps and kissed her gently on the cheek, "who is he?" she asked and motioned toward Bill, "and what the hell are you doing here?" she asked as she came down the stairs and came to face to face with Jack.

"Oh, love, come on, yer glad to see me!" Jack said slyly wrapping his arms around Elizabeth's waist, and kissing her on the cheek.

"Perhaps see but not smell," She said as she pushed herself away from Jack, "come on, the lot of you, get inside before someone sees the pirate!"

"Elizabeth, this is my father," William said as they walked into the newly finished house.

"Ah so you are alive, this will make for wonderful dinner conversation," She smiled, "but first you'll need to clean up," she said to both Bill and Jack, "I'll hold dinner while you bath and we'll find you something...more appropriate for dinner wear Jack."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearin'?" Jack asked, "I look damn good!"

"Perhaps for a barmaid in Tortuga who has lost her sense of sight and smell, but not in my house," Elizabeth said, "go now, by your own will or I will have the staff force you," she said as two other gentlemen in uniforms appeared through a doorway, "they'll escort or drag you Jack," she said and the men began to lead Bill and Jack away.

Once they were out of sight and earshot, Elizabeth turned back to Will, "we're dinning with pirates tonight?" she asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"It's a good story," Will laughed and kissed her again.

"This had better be," she giggled, "or else I will turn Jack to the hang man again."

"I doubt that you will, I think another adventure is coming our way, we'll be sailing off into the sunset before midday tomorrow is my guess," Will smiled.

"No, I think we'll still be trying to get the smell of death off Jack Sparrow by midday tomorrow," Elizabeth laughed, "you had better clean up as well. Join me in the dinning room when your father and Jack are ready," she smiled lovingly back at him and walked through an open door.


	12. Comradery in the Code

Comradery in the Code.

How out of place could a pirate feel in a brand new, upper class, settlement house, much in the style of the English colonial the house was rich and Bill was not. The paint was new and rich, the mirrors trimmed in gold leaf, the staff of the grand house in full uniform to do whatever was bid. It was of the upper class and yet there was a touch of something else, adventure perhaps, with relics and swords, antiques that Jack wished to take or bragged about finding. It was clearly the house of a young couple, with a woman sailing the ship, so to speak, and it was a clean and tidy ship.

The two pirates looked very much out of place. Jack seemed, however, to move about with great easy and comfort. He hadn't seen this place before and clearly hadn't made many journeys back to Port Royal, but as they walked through the halls, he comment on how much he would be returning to a welcoming place such as this, even with the dangers to himself. Bill on the other hand felt out of place, yet very proud to know that it was his sons home and that he had done more with himself than Bill could have done for him. It was not Bill's turn to try and fit in. Something that may be harder than he had anticipates. Even though Jack seemed comfortable in the wealthy dwelling even he was having some troubles.

Jack had scared away some of the female staff with his flirting but was now nearly fighting, almost to the death, with the men that had come to take their places. With much force, from the gentle servant men of the house, Jack's weapons, hat and coat were wrestled away from him but he continued to scream bloody murder as the men tried to help Jack become presentable for dinner with the lady of the house. For one of his first visits, into how the upper class lived, it was not turning out to be a very good experience. Elizabeth had given strict orders to keep Jack under control and make him as presentable and uncomfortable as possible, mostly she did it to try to get the smell off of him, which was nearly an impossible task in itself. For a man who lived at sea and was alway surrounded by water he hated bathing and acted as if simply touching the bath water would cause him to melt. Finally a bottle of sweet floral smelling oil, clearly for a woman, was thrown across the room. Jack ducked out of its way and laughed triumphantly as it shattered against the clean pained wall. Upon impact it splashed its contents back at Jack, soaking him in the flowery oil. One of the man servants, the one who had thrown the bottle and another who held Jack's things cheered each other and laughed at Jack as he flung himself into the bath water to be rid of the female smelling perfume. He cursed the whole time.

Bill, on the other hand, did not fight nor did he speak as he was helped through the ritual of cleaning. He had been quiet through all of Jack forced dramatics, not able to even raise his eyes to the legendary Jack Sparrow. He had heard his name many times uttered from the lips of his former captain, among the curses, but was unable to face him even after all this time. His guilt for what he had done was nearly as unbearable as the curse of Cortez or one hundred years of labour for Jones, that he had suffered with for ten year. This curse, a curse of betrayal, had been with him now, much longer and still wore a hole in his soul. He sat quietly in the hall waiting for his next bit of orders and listened to the commotion that went on behind the now closed door.

Finally the shouting had ended and the servant men left the room, still carrying Jack's old things and congratulating each other on a successful defeat of Jack Sparrow. Shortly after Jack emerged and placed himself in a chair next to Bill, still cursing under his breath at the smell that just would not leave him. Bill stared down at his boots feeling as if he would suffocate in the presents of Jack.

"Look what they have done to us, once proud pirates. We are now...noblemen...smelling of flowers and set to prance before a queen," Jack growled as he fidgeted with the ruffled cuffs that protruded from his coat sleeves, "no wonder we pirates have lasted so long, eh Bill, they can't fight in this tight get ups!"

Bill continued to fix his stare on the floor.

"What's the matter with you old man?" Jack asked as he placed a hand on Bill's shoulder, "its been years. And still you have that look in your eyes."

"What look?" Bill whispered.

"That same one you had that night, its like it has never left you. It left me long ago," Jack smiled and hitting Bill in the shoulder, "why when I heard about the curse and what you'd done to them I couldn't have been happier. Barbossa deserved every second of what he got! And then to be thrown into the ocean. It was brilliant. Had you planned it all that way?"

"No, not exactly," Bill said never raising his eyes, "I had hoped I would have died before the curse set in, its what I deserved and to put this burden on my son in the end it was terrible of me. I am nothing but a traitor. To my name, to the code and to you Jack."

"Don't be daft!" Jack said as he began to pace in the hall way, "then again maybe y'are crazy at least that's what the stories say."

"I was crazy," Bill said after a few moments silence, "that ship does something to you, I knew who it was loyal to, yeah, and it knew who had betrayed you and while the others were to preoccupied with their curse and their myth I could see and hear nothing but everything and everyone calling me a traitor. Barbossa tried to shut me up, I think he knew he needed me for the curse but something had taken over that night and I was flung into the depths. I wanted death, but it never came. I thought finally I wouldn't hear it again. But the longer I laid on the bottom of the ocean the louder it got. The waves and the water cursed me for betraying you. I should have chosen death by releasing you Jack in the first place, instread of the curse that Davy Jones gave me in exchange for the other. I deserved to be cursed, death would have been a traitors way out, the easy ways. After a while I began to accept it, until that day I saw my son a pirates aboard Jones ship."

"You are clearly still crazy old man," Jack stated with a smile, "it made for one of my greatest adventures you know that and you helped me in more ways than even I knew. Had you not done what you did I may have never seen the Pearl again! You saved her for me you did."

"When the curse was lifted the voices stopped, I knew she had been returned to you. And yet my guilt is still boring deep into my soul. I don't know what I could do to make it up to you Jack, but an eternity aboard the Flying Dutchman did seem the rightful punishment for a long time," Bill said finally looking at Jack Sparrow.

"You don't have to make anything up Bootstrap," Jack said still pulling at the new clothing, "but if you want to come back to the crew of the Pearl I would be glad to have yah."

"You'd take a traitor back," Bill said with a hint of excitement.

"Ay, I've sailed with a woman and I have, some how, managed the stupidest members of the former Barbossa crew back on the Pearl. I could use a sane voice and a veteran of the sea on me crew," Jack said as he reached out to shake Bill's hand.

"I'm not sane, you said yourself I was daft," Bill smiled at took Jack's hand, "Captain."

"Well that makes two of us, or so legend says, I am quite daft myself," Jack said, "Its good to have you back old man," he added and continued to fidget with his clothing.

"What evil plans have you two concocted?" Will asked as he came down the hall and layed eyes on the old pirate friends, "we best hurry to dinner, you two look far to uncomfortable in those cloths."

"I blame you!" Jack said as he pointed at Will before following him through the newly built house.

"Me?" Will laughed.

"Ay, you're the one that lets that woman run this house like she were the greatest captain on the sea," Jack said, "had I my sword I'd have to teach you a lesson."

"Ha!" Will laughed, "I've fought you enough Jack, I know how you cheat, I'd win this time."

"I'd have Bootstrap on my side," Jack stated as he placed an arm around Bill and puffed himself up proudly.

"Don't put me in the middle of this again," Bill stated, "you'd make me choose between my son and my captain?"

"Good point, Will's a good kid anyway, he's almost like a son to me!" Jack laughed and place his other arm around Will, "lets us away gentlemen, the lady awaits."

"Don't ever talk like that again Jack, you're a pirate but not much of an actor," Will laughed and they carried on through the newly establish home.

"I can act with the best of them," Jack laughed as he walked, "it's the new pirate way, don't you know, to look like, smell like, act like and hide among the bigger pirates of the world. Those who take over the land and think they can rule the oceans. One day their will be no land left to discover and we'll be fighting each other over patches that bare nothing but endless deserts," Jack laughed, "give me the sea for the rest of my days or a comfortable house like this and I'll be happy. But take from me any freedom by placing rules on the charted waters and bounties on my head and I'll sail farther and become more of what I already am, just to spite and anger."

"Does he make any sense to you?" Bill whispered to his son as they watched Jack prance through the hall ways and continue in his great speech.

"Has he every spoken a cohearent sentance before in your knowing him?" Will asked.

"No I can't say that I ever remember any," Bill laughed and they continued after the raving Jack Sparrow.


	13. Proper Pirates

Proper Pirates.

Bill was amazed at how the feeling of remorse was lifted by this man at his right. Jack had come back into his life and treated him as though nothing had ever happened between them. It was the trust and the loyalty that the pirates code really spoke. It was a code that Bill had long ignored but was now happy to be reliving his life by it. His mood became cheerful, even young again as he watched his son and his captain interact with each other. The house that was around them didn't feel like a foreign land anymore. It really was the home of someone familiar and a place that was safe at least for the time being.

The house was large, and though it was very new, it was filled with all the comforts one would expect to see in a house that had been lived in for year. The smell of new pain was the only thing that gave away its disguise. The more they travelled through the house. The more Bill realised it was not only a well disguised house for a couple of people pretending to be upper class. But it was everything a pirate would want should he leave the sea.

"Well I have to say Will, the house has turned out fantastic," Jack said as he passed more antiques and relics that were on display in the house.

"I can assure you, Jack, that Elizabeth's father does not completely approve of some of the decor," Will laughed, "he says it promotes to much piracy and that you are a bad influence on his daughter's taste."

"Perfect, that is what I like to hear!" Jack laughed, "but its not just me now is it Will?"

"No," Will smiled, "its just in my blood I guess."

"Damn right it is boy," Jack laughed, "if I was to ever leave the sea and retire so to speak I would see me living in a house like this, just without this gift wrapping you call clothing. Am I not right Bootstrap?"

"Always Captain!" Bill smiled.

They walked on with a laugh, picking up their pace as if hurrying toward a tavern. At the end of a long hallway they came to a double set of solid doors. The hinges and handles looked to be gold but the dark wood of the doors looked sinister. Will quickly reached out and pulled open the doors and ushered the two other men inside.

"At last the three of you have decided to grace me with your presence. How thoughtful of you to keep me waiting so long, it made the anticipation so much greater," Elizabeth said sarcastically as she sat near the head of the table.

It had been set for four in close proximity to each other. The windows and the curtains in the dining room had all been closed. Candles lit the space with the aid of a great fire at the hearth. It didn't look like the formal dinning room one would expect from a upper class woman. Instead it bore the resemblance of a meeting room with a darker purpose, "be quick to take your seats, dinner will be served and then we will not be disturbed until we are finished," she said.

"Will there be rum?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth only stared him down disapprovingly.

"Ah but wine I see!" Jack said happily taking a seat across from Elizabeth.

"Welcome to our table Mister Turner," Elizabeth said as she went to shake his hand, "it is a pleasure to finally have you join us."

"Thank you for having me," Bill said softly with a smile.

"If its just to be the four of us, why was I put though such horrors as bathing?" Jack asked somewhat angrily.

"Because I take pleasure in your pain," Elizabeth smirked.

"That's right foul, you know that, I'll be calling you Barbossa from now on," Jack said as he took a large swig of his wine.

"Mister Sparrow, you are a guest in my house and as such you should feel privileged that I haven't turned you over to the navel guards already." Elizabeth said slyly as she poured wine for Will and Bill.

"She's a tough one you know, if anyone is to make it as a pirate she could," Jack laughed.

"Perhaps she will be the key to you finding your daughter," Will said, "perhaps this voyage you will need the woman's intuition."

"I think I got enough of that when your man slave through a bottle of her perfume at me!" Jack laughed.

"Ah That's the smell, it is a great improvement on the smell of dirty old pirate you arrived sporting!" Elizabeth shot back.

"I'm not old!" Jack hissed and began to pout.

"But you did smell," Bill laughed, "a smell I hadn't smelled in year and yet one I was happy to be rid of."

"Hey, who's side are you on?" Jack was shocked and yet laughed, "there be another mutiny at this table!"

"No mutiny, Jack, you know we would fight with you to the death," Will said as the plates were placed before them and the smell of fine cooking filled the space.

"And my crew wondered why I wanted to come to Port Royal," Jack said as he looked down at the food before him. Bootstrap was stunned as well.

"So long as my father isn't around," Elizabeth added.

"He doesn't much like me," Jack whispered to Bill.

"I wonder why you smelly pirate!" Bill said trying not to laugh but failed.

"I smell like roses now, would he like me better Elizabeth?" Jack asked

"I highly doubt it but we could go and find out, right into the heart of the royal base, if you like Mister Sparrow," Elizabeth answered.

"I'll pass on that!" Jack said sarcastically, "but not because I don't want to see you dear father and that wonderful Commodore Norrington, oh and what's his name, Lord Cutler Becket is he still around?"

"No, he's been run out of town because of his dirty dealings and plans toward Piracy himself," Elizabeth said happily, "as far as I have heard, the king is not pleased with Mr. Becket."

"Ah that is jolly good news, perhaps I should go and visit the Governor as he's lost so many of his dear friends," Jack said and sipped his wine.

"You know, there are times that I believe you could pass for a noble man Jack," Will laughed.

"Its scarey how right he is!" Bill added.

"You see Will, I am a pirate and an actor," Jack smirked as he raised his glass for a toast, "I would like to thank you for your hospitality but not these clothing!" he added.

"here, here," Bill said and raised his glass.

"Its alway a pleasure to have you Jack," Elizabeth smiled.

"And welcome back Father," Will concluded.

"Thank you Son," Bill smiled and the dining room was filled with the sound of the jiggling glasses.

"By the way, Will, how did you know I had come in search of my Daughter?" Jack asked after a few minutes, "I don't believe I have mentioned her yet."

"Ah Captain Destiny Sparrow," Bill said, "I dare say not many of us have heard of her."

"No, I can't say I have," Elizabeth said, "a woman captain going by your name, Jack, that has to be vexing."

"That's putting it politely," Jack said, "what do you know of her, Will?"

"Only that she just left this port tonight," Will answered and silence fell over the four friends.

Dinner went on long as the friends conversed in a very proper but friendly matter. It was an evening filled with laughter and comradery. It was true that people just didn't understand the good nature and loyalties of the pirates code. The four friend who sat to dine together were very much living the way of the rules of the code.

It didn't seem like proper diner conversation to continue on the subject of the woman Captain, and soon the conversation became light and nonsensical again. When supper was ended and desert was brought to the table with coffee and the rum that Jack had wanted they joined again in conversation. Only this time it was of a more serious nature.

"Ah, what I lovely vintage that rum is!" Jack said with a smile.

"Only the best for our guests," Elizabeth stated.

"If that's the case I will be sure to come back more often," Jack laughed, "but really I should get down to the real reason for my visit."

"Oh it wasn't to come and see me," Elizabeth joked.

"Always is love!" Jack smiled.

"Its about your daughter isn't it," Bill asked, "Will was right in assuming so."

"He was, yes," Jack sighed.

"It still hasn't sunk in that Jack has reproduced, good lord we are all in great danger now," Elizabeth joked.

"You met her early this morning," William said as he took his wife's hand.

"You are as crazy as Jack," she said as she looked at Will, "and you are as serious as your father." she added and looked back out at the table.

"The girl is actually my sisters daughter. And according to the pirate woman I met this evening upon my arrival to Port Royal , my sister is now working for your father," Bill Turner stated as he leaned and elbow on the table and rested his head in his hand.

"You mean the new cook," Elizabeth asked.

"Constance Turner is her name," Bill said, "I don't know if that is what she goes by now, but that's who she is."

"So then Marianne is a Pirate?" Elizabeth asked.

Father and son nodded as Jack listened.

"I knew there was something strange about her," Elizabeth said as she stood and began to pace.

"She said nothing to you then about her destination or her purpose?" Jack asked finally.

"Nothing, while she was on land she said nothing about her life. According to her, her first mate was captain and she his wife," Will said.

"Smart," Jack said.

"It wasn't until later that I was delivered a letter to go to the ship that I found out the truth and then all she asked was that I watch out for her mother. Father was there, I don't know how he came to be there," Will stated.

"Curiosity killed the cat, as they say," Bill added.

"And then we were thrown from the ship," Will finished.

"She's an angry girl, I can tell you that much," Bill stated, "quick reflexes, temper, the mind of a Sparrow no doubt you can see it in her eyes but her beauty is probably her best attribute to her cause. She hates you Jack."

"Well, I seem to have a lot of enemies. I just didn't think a daughter I never knew about would be one of them," Jack said.

"She's learned the pirate ways well, as I can tell," Bill said.

"She learned from Anamaria," Jack said.

"And you know this how?" Elizabeth asked.

"Came face to face with her at the docks of Tortuga, she warned me not to go looking for Destiny," Jack said with a sigh. His eyes were filled with though.

"How else are you to find your destiny if you don't go looking?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, Captain Destiny Sparrow, of the Blue Moon, is Jack's daughter," Bill said.

"So her name isn't Marianne?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"Now that I think about it, the disguised name was probably a tribute to her pirate teacher," Jack said.

"Anamaria," Bill said.

"She's probably the only one that will know what is going on with Destiny," Will said finally.

"She wouldn't tell me anything of consequence when I saw her, only that Destiny was out on a voyage for revenge," Jack said looking from Bill to Will and then to Elizabeth, "So really we have no where to start our search, but perhaps back in Tortuga," he added.

"Whoa, wait a minute, there is no we in this quest," Elizabeth said, "this is your business Jack."

"Like I said Mutiny at this table!" Jack laughed.

"He's right, we have always been loyal to Jack, its something we should help him with, besides the girl pirate is my cousin," Will said taking Elizabeth's hands, "and you love the adventure."

"_Yo ho, yo ho a pirates life for me_," Elizabeth sang after a few minutes of pondering her decision.

"That's the spirit Swanny!" Jack laughed.

"Did you just give me a pirates name Mister Sparrow?" Elizabeth asked sarcastically.

"Ay, and you'll address me as Captain!" Jack said.

"Its settled then," Will said, "what is our next corse of action Captain?"

"You really are a pirate," Bill smiled.

"Well..."Jack said with a sly grin, "I am sure Port Royal will provide some answers to us. Gentlemen we have a night on the town ahead of us. Come let us away."

"And what about me?" Elizabeth asked, "one minute you want me as a pirate the next you don't."

"Oh but on the contrary dear one," Jack smiled, "you need to go see you're father, your distressed!" he winked.

"Oh terribly distressed," Elizabeth laughed, "you want him away for the evening."

Jack gave a slight nod and a grin.

"Michelle!" Elizabeth called out sounding almost in a panic, "you lot best hide for a moment," she said and pushed the three men into the china closet.

"Yes ma'am," a young woman in a servants uniform ran into the dinning room.

"Will and I had a fight!" Elizabeth was nearly in tears, "fetch my father quick I need him to come and comfort me!"

"Right away ma'am," the girl said and ran from the room.

"Alright pirates get out of my house!" Elizabeth said, "I have work to do!"

"That'a girl!" Jack said as the three men jumped from one of the dinning room windows.

"We'll be back before sun up," Will said as he kissed Elizabeth's cheek and followed the others.

"I'll leave the window open!" she called after them and rushed back to sob at the table.


	14. Pains of Love

Pains of Love.

The streets of Port Royal were alive with life, even at this late hour. Different things happen after dark no matter where you find yourself. People may look different from place to place but human nature is still the same. People are social creatures and the night life is always present no matter where you are. The good, honest folks, were settled into their homes with their families but the night crowd had now taken to the streets. Gentlemen looking for a good time. Sailors looking for a stiff drink and a loose woman. What ever the pleasure may be, it could be found.

It was lucky for Jack and Bill to have been graced with the clothing from an upperclass mans closet as the streets were filled with them now. Surprisingly the women that wondered the streets at night looked the same from place to place. It wasn't hard for the three companions to sneak through the streets. Jack had even tripped a guard of the Royal Navy and the man apologies to Jack. Suddenly the outfit wasn't as restricting as he initially made it out to be.

Jack was pleased with the information he was able to retrieve from his friends about his lost woman and the girl pirate who claimed to be his daughter. He was happy to know that he was only hours behind her, but knew that he would loose time as he had left the Pearl for an estimated two days time period. The other problem was, he had no idea where Destiny was heading. The direction, once the Blue Moon left the docks of Port Royal and was outside of the bay, was undetermined and no one knew exactly which way the ship had travelled. He was beginning to believe that, if he was to meet this child of his, he would have to leave it to fate that their paths would cross.

"Or would it?" Jack wondered out loud.

"Would what, Jack?" Will asked walking close to his side.

"The woman, would she know where the girl has gone?" Jack asked.

"Her mother you mean," Will wondered.

"No the mermaid that swims at the side of her ship with the sirens and the leaches, yes her mother!" Jack said sarcastically.

"I doubt it very much," Will said, "really what pirate would tell their mother what they were going to head off to do? Would you?" he asked.

"Why do you think my mother is dead?" Jack laughed, "she worried herself there."

"Well, it is less like women to cause that kind of emotional pain, it's the nurturing side of them," Bootstrap whispered as he walked along.

"How would you know?" Jack joked.

"My mother never told me anything about my father being a pirate," Will said as they continued.

"She didn't?" Bill asked.

"No, you were a merchant sailor as far as I knew," Will laughed, "that's why I wanted to rip out Jack's voice box when he told me you were a pirate."

"And I good man," Jack added, "I did tell him that!"

"He did," Will smiled, "they say I am more like you than I know, I guess now I'll be able to find out."

"Ay, it will be different to sail with my son at my side," Bill smiled, "but even more so with a woman."

"Its not that bad," Jack said, "they do come in handy at times."

"You forget I haven't been sailed with a pirate ship that hasn't been cursed for many years. It will be very different to see where the future of piracy is heading," Bill laughed.

"Oh yeah, your one of the old pirates," Jack joked, "good of you to join us in this time and place."

"You are an old pirate too Jack," Will bugged, "you're the one that hasn't taken lightly to the disguises of the new pirates."

"Hey, but I am learning," he said as he bumped hard into another guard of the royal forces.

"I do beg your pardon sir," the navel officer stated.

"You should!" Jack said holding his head high.

"Excuse me sir but you seem familiar," the guard said stopping Jack.

"Guest of the governor!" Will popped in, "just out for a stroll.

"Oh I am sorry Mister Turner, carry on!" the man stated and rushed off in the other direction.

"Better be a little more careful Jack, you are a pretty notorious Pirate after all. They are going to recognise you if you give them the chance," Will said as they headed up another street that lead straight to the Governors mansion.

A carriage, that Will had assumed carried Governor Swann, sped down the lain and past the trio as they walked. He was making good time to his daughters side and would give them easy access to the mansion.

"How do you suggest we get in?" Bill asked as they stood at the gates.

"Attack?" Jack said then reached for a sword that wasn't there.

"We'll go in the front door," Will said, "you aren't armed anyways."

"Ah yes, my weapons were apprehended by the man with the frilly vest," Jack said, "note to self, get them back." he whispered as they walked up the drive.

At the door they were greeted by one of the governors aging butlers. He was not aware of Elizabeth's panic and could only invite the trio in to wait for the masters return.

The house was very quiet when the Governor wasn't around. The servants took their time moving around the house and the stillness was very inviting. Bill and Jack admired the similarities and differences of the two houses they had visited that night as they walked after the butler through you halls.

"Perhaps you can help us, we are looking for the new cook, something has come up and apparently she is involved. May we speak with the Turner woman?" Will asked.

"Right away sir," the butler stated and turned to find the woman.

Moments later he returned and ushered the men into a small study where the woman had been set to wait.

"Thank you," Will said as the door closed behind them.

"What is the meaning of this, I've done nothing wrong!" the woman stated as she turned to face the three well dressed men.

"Constance, darling, its been so long!" Jack stated as he stepped toward her.

"Jack!" Constance gasped.

"Ay, its me, did ya miss me!" Jack said slyly.

Constance slapped him across the face, "what the hell are you doing here!" she yelled.

"You get that often enough don't you Jack," Will laughed as Jack fell back his pride hurt.

"And who are the rest of you?" Constance asked fearfully.

"Sister its me, I do suppose we've all changed and this is your nephew, my son William," Bill said removing his hat and stepping forward cautiously.

"But you're dead," Constance said and stepped away in shock.

"I was dead," Bill said lowering his eyes.

"Ah so the stories are true," Constance relaxed a little, "it is good to see you again, and nice to meet you William, but you shouldn't be here."

"And you Ms. Constance," Will said with a courteous bow.

"Stand up child, I don't deserve the formalities," She said as she looked to her brother and her ex lover, "what do you want with me Jack? After all these years you find me here, I don't need either of you anymore. Just leave me be."

"Is it true we have a daughter?" Jack asked.

"I'd mind her if I were you," Constance stated.

"Then she is a pirate?" Jack asked.

"Ay, a better captain than you, I would guess," Constance retorted, "she keeps her promises and by the code, or my understanding of the code, she is following it better than I can say for either of you." she said motioning to both Jack and her brother.

"How could you let her?" Jack asked feeling angry.

"How could I have stopped it?" Constance yelled, "you're the Pirate! If you could have stopped being a pirate and stayed to raise a daughter out of that life then would you have?" she asked.

"You can't stop being a pirate," Jack said.

"Exactly my point, she couldn't help it. Though she didn't want it, the sea calls to her as it does you. She'll never be station in one place to live a normal life. And even if she wanted to stop she couldn't now, not now that she had chosen this. She's known as a pirate and through she hasn't been officially marked as one by the navy, and I pray she never does, they'll be out searching for her before any of us could do anything about it. They's capture her and kill her if not for her deeps for yours. She'll always be following in your footsteps whether she wants to believe it or not," Constance yelled tears swelling in her eyes.

"The sea is in your blood as well," Bill stated taking his sister in his arms.

"I know that," Constance sobbed, "that why even I was not able to stop her. I wanted to feel that freedom too. I just never had the resources to do it and as such I will be a cook and a maid all my life. It is my destiny. And hers is to be a pirate like her father and her uncle."

"What is her quest now that she had gotten you out of Tortuga?" Bill asked as he helped his sister to a seat in a corner.

"She plans to seek out Jack, as far as I am aware. I know not of any other plans she may have," Constance said with a heavy sigh.

"Ah good, my job just got easier," Jack said happily.

"She plans to seek you out and kill you, Jack for abandoning her and I!" Constance yelled.

"I would have come back had I known, why didn't you tell me!" Jack yelled back.

"Because all we ever did was yell at each other, she didn't need to hear something like this!" Constance was furious.

"Did you know about her?" Jack asked turning to Bill.

"Yes," Bill said lowering his eyes to the floor.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Constance asked turning her anger to her brother.

"I didn't know it was my job to tell my captain he had a daughter," Bill had joined in the yelling.

"You're captain knew more about your son than he did his own child!" Constance yelled bring Will into the family affair.

"Don't you dare blame him for this," Bill yelled.

"I'm blaming you, you half wit!" Constance yelled back.

"People, people please stop!" Will shouted trying to stop the arguing, "we'll get no where at this rate."

"The boys right, you all had better go," Constance said as she slumped back into the chair.

"Where is Destiny headed," Jack asked trying to sound calm.

"I don't know," Constance sighed, "but I suggest you get out of Port Royal, I hear they don't take kindly to pirates. Especially you Jack. Everyone around here knows who you are and it is apparent, in this house at least, that the Governor would kill you himself if he could hide it from his daughter."

"What a lovely thought," Jack laughed, "were you aware of this?" he asked Will.

"Weatherby would never say something like that to me or to Elizabeth so that is news to me," Will stated, "but then again he doesn't much like me either so I am not very surprised."

"Well, of corse not, he probably blames you entirely for Jack's escape," Bill said joining in the conversation.

"But Elizabeth helped," Jack stated, "and he still rushes to her side."

"Yeah he's, conveniently, forgotten that Elizabeth had anything to do with it," Will chuckled.

"Will you gentlemen please leave," Constance said sarcastically as she butted in on their conversation, "you've gotten all out of me that I can give you and so you have no need to remain here. Certainly if I was cause in the company of three Pirates I would be thrown into the gallows myself." she said as a worried look covered her face.

"Know this sister, I am truly sorry for everything that I've done to you," Bill said as he kissed his sisters hand and left the room.

"It was very nice to meet you," Will said and followed his father and leaving Jack alone with her.

Constance turned away as her brother and her nephew left the room. She couldn't stand that she had been left alone with Jack. Something far greater than her own anger toward him plagued her now.

"I'd returned to Tortuga many times, Constance," Jack said as the door closed behind Will.

Constance stared blankly out the window with her back to Jack.

"You knew that I had returned didn't you?" he asked.

"I did, you always go to the same pup, my pup and I had seen you with many more women then me. You never saw me," she said her voice filled with emotion.

"You didn't let me see you, did you?" Jack asked as he walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Jack, don't do this to me, not here," Constance said as tears began to soak her face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked as he looking into the glass of the window and saw her face in the reflection.

"I was angry," she sobbed as she lowered her eyes. She had seen the concern and the sadness in his face and never imagined he could ever look like that. His face was soft and compassionate and yet there was pain in his eyes, that she had never imagined the great Captain Jack could have, "I was so angry with you. But now look at what I have done," she finally turned to look at him, "she hates you and her grudge is great. I am so sorry that she should feel this way about you. It was my anger and my fear not hers. I should have never confessed my anger and hatred to her and now I can't stop her."

Jack reached out and pulled the sobbing woman into his arms. He had never believed he would ever hold her again but here she was and with so many emotions it was nearly unbearable for him, but he remained strong and tried his hardest to comfort her.

"What are you going to do if she finds you?" Constance asked as he dried the tears off her face with the sleeve of his coat.

"What can I do?" Jack asked, "I'm a pirate, we never do the right thing, we don't know how."

"Would you fight her?" Constance asked fear in her eyes, "you'd kill her, no ones ever crossed blades with you and lived."

"Except William," Jack said with half a smile, "but I'd never raise a sword against my own child."

"You believe me that she is yours?" Constance asked.

"Yes, I do," Jack sighed.

"I'm sorry Jack," She said as she pulled herself away from him, "I don't know how to fix it."

"Neither do I," he said as he turned to the door, "if it is fated that I should cross her path then I suppose that I must face what is coming to me. Should she kill me at least you'll hear about it. She'll really be the greatest Captain to sail the Caribbean sea."

"I pray that you should never have to meet her," Constance said as tears filled her eyes again.

"That, you know, will never be true," he said, "it is now our fate that we should come face to face. But know this, I am sorry for all that I have put you through. It was never my intention. I did love you once, and I believe I shill could," he said and walked out of the room.


	15. Change in the Tide

Change in the Tide

Jack closed the door softly behind him and walked solemnly through the halls to find Bill and Will. Many more questions remained in his mind that now he believed only Destiny could answer but would it be possible for him to speak with her, ever? It looked grim for him and yet there was adventure in knowing such a truth. Never would he want his child to think ill of her mother, but it pained him to know that Constance, herself, felt so ill about him. He had loved her once, really loved her but it is a pirates curse to love the sea. He cursed himself for allowing the waves to rule his life and yet he knew that he could have never changed.

Soon he came across William and Bootstrap waiting near the great doors of the governors mansion. He joined them silently and they knew not to ask what their captain what he had just uncovered, there were things that the crew just didn't need to know and Jack had always been a very secretive person.

Once again Will, Jack and Bill slipped out of the house quietly but through the front door. Constance did not see them out, nor did she wish them well, but as they left she watched them down the drive, from her window, wishing she had, had the courage to do what they were doing. Her fear was greatly amplified to know what her daughters plans were, and before she believed them far fetched but now, as she had just seen her brother and her lover in the flesh and had felt them in the room with her she felt a great weight crushing down on her. She could do nothing to stop the events that had now been set into motion. Something deep within her pained her to see a family she had never known walking into the unknowing future.

As they walked back into the heart of the settlement, they noticed a line of pubs that seemed quite busy. The rabble that came and went from their doors were not the prim and proper lot that usually congregated in the large settlements, but many of them bore the resemblance of years at sea. Some were merchant sailors, others older military men that weren't capable of serving their country and even some were men of a taboo profession, piracy. They all seem quite content, however, to share their stories and their old adventures with one another. It seems, almost, as though the night had different rules over the day and everything was accepted when the moon reigned the sky.

"What now Jack?" Will asked as they passed another rowdy pub.

"Well," Jack pondered for a moment, "I could use a drink," he said as he turned down a side street, off the main road, and found an even darker pub.

"Why here Jack," Will asked eyeing the filth of the run down place, "there are so many other, better places on the main street. And three well dressed gentlemen, such as ourselves, will definitely cause some concern entering a place like this."

"He's right Jack, you'll just give away the new tricks, are you sure we need to be here?" Bill echoed his son.

"Yes," Jack said as he walked through the door, "but none so perfect for a pirate."

As they entered the darkly lit room they were hit with the filthy smell of body odor and urine. The candles were low, a cool breeze made its way through the cracks of the window. Jack paced quickly to the bar, ordered drinks and took a seat in a far corner at the only empty table.

For a dingy, disgusting place, it was packed full of dingy, disgusting people. Old men and loose women pranced about to a low, sharp melody from a guitar clearly missing one of its strings.

"Why are we here, Jack?" Will asked as the bar maid brought the drinks in filthy mugs to their table.

"Will that be all gentlemen," she asked leaning toward Jack, her breasts nearly falling out of her bodice.

"No, my lady," Jack winked and stood up, "I'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind."

"Why sure, mate, but it will cost you," she said in a sing song kind of voice.

"Will, money," Jack said holding out his hand.

Will reluctantly pulled a small sack of gold from and inside pocket and handed it to Jack.

"You wont regret this," Jack winked and staggered off with his arms around the Wench.

"I hear that all to often and still I fall for it," Will sighed as he looked around the pub.

"Have you know Jack long?" Bill finally asked after a long uncomfortable silence.

"No," Will smiled, "only a few years or so, I can't quite remember, the excitement seems so vivid. I can't really place it."

"You've got the bug," Bill laughed.

"I suppose I do, my wife, more so," Will laughed, "she is a very free spirit."

"They attract one another, your mother was the same way," Bill said as he sipped is drink, "but be careful, women can be a might troublesome."

Will rolled his yes, it was the old pirate talking, he thought and brushed it off but Bill had already begun to read his son. Years of solitude change a man, Bill had learned many things while he was stranded at the bottom of the sea and even more when his soul was being captured by the Flying Dutchman. At first one believes that the mind is playing tricks on you, but after time passes one learns that the sea never truly gives up its greatest secrets not even to its dwellers. Bill had heard things on the bottom of the sea that no man had ever heard or seen. As the tides change so did the whispers of the waves, soon Bill even begun to understand what it was saying to him, one will learn much if it hears it enough.

"Is something wrong?" Will asked as he watched his fathers eyes focused and unfocused as he looked around the dirty bar.

"Just listening," Bill answered as he continued his silence.

Will could do nothing but watch as his father sat and slowly surveyed the entire pub. Soon Jack returned, red in the face and a bit ruffled in his appearance.

"Jolly good evening isn't it gents," Jack laughed as he sat down and drank heartily from his mug.

"I don't want to know Jack," Will stated.

"Oh come on lad, its nothing you haven't done to Elizabeth or fantasize doing," Jack laughed as Will couldn't help but flush crimson in his cheeks.

"There is much going on in this place, how did you know to come here Captain?" Bill asked changing the subject as he stared into the darkness of another table.

"A pirate gets these feelings," Jack said proudly, "I don't know what we'll find here but I think there is something."

"There is," Bill said never braking his gaze at the corner, "there is an old urchin in that far corner, he is mumbling to himself about ships, and sirens and treasure, I think its time he meets the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow."

"How do you know all this?" Will asked, "you never left the table."

"The sea does things to you my boy, things that you would never in your wildest dreams be able to comprehend."

"Why, I have been to sea, I have the blood of a pirate," Will said indignantly.

"You've never been cursed as I have," Bill said and broke his line of sight to look into his mug.

"What ever you gained, its already working wonders," Jack said as he brushed himself off and straightened his shirt, "lets have a chat will our old friend," he said and the father and son joined him in his travel across the pub.

The man in the darkness was a solitary man. He sat at a table, set in blackness and mugs littered its top. By his side an old, balding dog lay close to his lifeless leg, a thick wooden stick leaned into the corner. One of his eyes was white and sightless, this other barely opened at all to show the blood shot brown eye that lived in the socket. He mumbled nothingness to himself as he blindly flipped cards on a patch of old table.

"You, sir, what say ye to the code," Jack whispered as Will and Bill gathered in the darkness.

"To live by the code is to be obedient and cunning, but to die by the code is to be brave and stunning," the old man whispered into the darkness as he flipped over another card, "ah a captain has come to my table," he said tapping the old tattered card with a stub for a finger.

"Ay, mate," Jack smiled as he took a seat.

"And ye'v brought with you a young pirate of little experience and a pirate of the old traditions but who carries new powers of perception," he hissed quickly flipping more cards.

"Ay," Jack said eyeing Bill Turner.

"Ye be Captain Jack,"

"Ay."

"Ye be in danger here in Port Royal sir, there be guard everywhere. This is no place for a pirate such as yourself."

"I'm only passing through," Jack whispered.

"Ay, of course, ye be searching for something," the old man said, "a woman, and a treasure more great then any even you have seen," he added as a card, more warn than any of the other flashed onto the table. The crest filled with coins was tangled among the arms of two mermaids but their faces were not kind and nurturing as so many depictions normally were, they were frightening and evil with red hazy eyes and fingernails like claws.

Bootstrap gasped at the site of the women on the card.

"Ye'v seen these beasts before haven't ya mate," the old man chuckled as he struck Bills arm with his cane and as quickly as he had grabbed it, it was back in its place, leaning into the corner.

"Ay, sir, I have," Bill said lowering his eyes.

"Oh don't be flattering me, son, with formalities, I was nothing but a deck hand waiting to sail with Davy Jones," he whispered to Bill as he flipped another card.

"What can you tell us," Will asked not quite understanding what the old man was talking about.

"You have much to learn, my boy, about the secrets of the sea, but there is a touch of destiny to you. Ye can't demand them from anyone, but hope that your fate, your destiny, is in the cards," he flipped another card and let out a hiss of a sigh.

"What are the cards telling ya, old friend?" Jack asked, "Will, get this man more rum," he added and passed Will his money purse back, not a gold coin was missing.

When Will returned to the table the old man had taken Jack by the hand and stared into the lines of his palm with his blind, eye.

"Good the boy is back, he'll complete what is to happen," the old man hissed as he snatched the mug of rum from Will, downed it in three great swigs and pulled Will's hand close to his eye, "ah yes, strong, able, virile, I see," he chuckled as Will struggled to pull away, "but naive, his lady friend is who you'll really need to find the treasure that you seek."

"What is he talking about," Will asked sounding a bit shaken.

"The seas greatest and most beautiful treasure, lad," the old man hissed and quickly gathered the cards off the table and shuffled them, "you see, the moon is with us and the tides have changed," he whispered as Jack and Bill moved in closer, "the sirens are singing their songs and the waves are whispering things only the damned can hear," he motioned toward Bill

Bill nodded toward Jack and a mischievous smile crossed Jacks face.

"To find the treasure you'll need to sale in a slow silence to a place that only the moon with reveal. The only people to see this place are the men who have gone to their grave at the bottom of the sea. It is in the middle of the sirens garden, deep below the waves and is guarded by the most beautiful and dangerous creatures," the man said as he flipped five cards very quickly all showing the same thing but in different number groupings. The terrible, red eyed, clawed, women of the sea stared up at the four men from the cards.

"Its an impossible treasure," Will whispered, "we are wasting our time. It wont lead us to Destiny."

"What, who?" Jack asked, greed in his eyes, "oh yes, she's looking for me. I don't have to worry."

"Ah but destiny you'll find, with a woman aboard your ship, for it is only a woman who can see the sirens vanity," the old man said flipping more cards, "on the night of the summers fullest moon, lead by the procession of the migrating sea turtles, the sirens will raise their treasure to the surface to admire themselves among their riches in the beautiful light of the moon. On this night the turtles will bring with them sand to the surface and by the magical voices of the sirens the sand will become solid earth that floats atop the waves," the old man said pulling, from the fold of his clothing, a warn out linen parchment. On it was an old painting of women in the moon light. With hair like the stars and bodies more beautiful then anything any man could lust for. Their naked bodies were adorned with jewels of brilliant colours, the likes of which, they had never laid eyes on before, "you see, their vanity is great and the moon is their God," the man hissed, "but should a man lay eyes on them in the moon light he will be doomed to a life chained to the bottom like a living statue in the devils garden, but should a woman, a beautiful woman, come to see the Sirens treasure, they will praise her as the God of the moon and bless her with their treasures," he said unrolling more of the parchment, "you know what I am talking about don't you my friend," he asked eyes Bootstrap Bill, "you've seen the sirens garden."

"I was taken there yes," Bill sighed.

"By the curse?" Jack asked, excitement in his voice.

"I wandered across it," he said, "they captured me on a cloudy night, when I was in my human form, they chained me to the bottom and screamed and taunted me. I learned to understand how they spoke and what they believed, but as I wouldn't die they became more suspicious and frightened of me," he explained.

Will stared in horror at the retelling by his father.

"Continue," the old man said as he shuffled the cards again.

"As the time for their rising grew closer they began to prepare and sacrificed many man that they could lure from the passing ships. On the night of the full moon, they saw me for what I was, a curse and a demon and it frightened them. They ripped at my limbs, releasing me from their chains but they were struck with horror when my body recombined itself. I was free but at last to escape them. They were so frightened that they rose to the surface and I disappeared." Bill explained sorrowfully.

"But it is out there then," Jack whispered across the table.

"Oh yes," Bill said rubbing his hands together.

"Ah ha, we'll need dear Swanny after all," Jack mused.

"What," Will gasped, "you'd place her in that danger for a treasure."

"Have we not before?" Jack smiled.

"That's not the point Jack," Will yelled.

"Calm, calm, my boy," the old man hissed, "the sirens would never harm a woman, that is why it is good luck to keep a woman on board, its more protection then you think," the words flowed from the old mans sick mouth like a string of silk.

Bill and Will looked at each other fearfully and then back at Jack. He had begun to pace a look of pleasure crossing his face.

"What are you planning Jack?" Will whispered forcefully as he and his father turned their backs on the old man and closed in on Jack.

"Drink up, boy," Jack smiled, "we've got more to do."

"Are you mad, Jack?" Will hissed, "you'll listen to an old senile man in a pub."

Jack turned back to the table. A huge smiled crossed his face as he turned back to Will, "just an old man my friend?" he asked and motioned to ward the table.

To Will astonishment the man was gone. He spun around looking into the crowded pub but there were no signs of the old man. The table showed no signs of even having a patron that night.

"It's a true sea sign," Bill smiled as he shook his Captains hand, "I'll sail with you captain to the ends of the earth if its needed."

"Not on this voyage my friend, we need not go as far as world's end," Jack smiled and winked at Bill.

It was all that Jack needed to hear. Stranger things had happened to him, in all his life as a pirates and soon enough Will would come to terms with the strange things that the sea held fast.

Quickly Jack spun on his heals and headed for the door, grabbing the wench's bottom as he passed, he slipped out into the cool salty air of the evening. She squealed in pleasure and moved back toward the bar. Bill and Will followed Jack out of the pub.

"You can't be serious, Jack," Will said as they walked briskly down the main road toward his newly constructed home.

"We'll put the idea to a real pirates, as she sees herself. The decision will be up to Elizabeth," Jack said confidently and continued to head up the main street.


	16. Maiden Voyage

Maiden Voyage.

The Blue Moon sailed smoothly over the open sea. The quiet that was with the ship was welcoming and brilliant. The moon and the stars were reflected in the calm waters and though it didn't seem like it, their was a light breeze that didn't touch the waters surface but moved the ship smoothly onward. The air was cooler for a summer night and smelled of salt as they had moved far enough away from land and the sweet smell of the flowers and trees. Destiny was happy out this far, it was an entirely different world to behold, a timeless world that would always look the same no matter the changes in the world.

The night watch had taken their posts on the deck and all looked to be in perfect order. Destiny stood majestically at the helm, listening to the water that moved past her ship. There were no sea bird in the night sky, this far away from land. There were no sea mammals or fish at her side. It was quiet, it was freedom, it was what Destiny had always wanted, and yet, she sailed with a purpose. She had a destination for her ship, like any captain, she had to keep her crew busy and happy or risk losing their loyalty and their help. It was a far off island that remained uncharted by the merchant sailors. The navel forces that cruised the Caribbean waters knew of the island but did not attempt to bring order to the savage port. It was one of the only places, along with Tortuga, that a pirate could sail to and remain safe from all of the laws of the civilized world.

Anamaria had told Destiny that her first voyage should bring her to a very well respected clairvoyant, that all the pirates visited, at least all of the pirates that were true to the code and understood the laws of the sea. The woman was known to the crews as a mystery with no past or present but who was held in very high esteem, for she was able to live among the savage people of the island and predict the future of any captain that crossed her path. She lived alone, on this island and the local people respected her as a goddess. They also feared her for the magic that she could preform and the company she kept when strangers did come to the island. Tia Dalma would be the first person Destiny visited as she set out on her quest. It would be this woman that could tell her whether the sea would bring her to cross paths with Jack or not.

Destiny trusted Anamaria with all she believed in. It was this woman who had first nurtured her and seen the pirate that no one would have admitted to. She knew that Anamaria would never set her in the wrong direction, her instinct told her so.

Destiny watched from her post as one of her sailors climbed the main mast to switch shifts in the crows nest, high above the ship. It was one of the most solitary places, many of her crew mates would take refuge high above the waves and though their position was to look out for the ship they would often invited the quite and the solitude to reflect on anything that was playing on their minds. On occasion one would hear the soft sounds of a wooden flute or the sharp notes of a harmonica but always, it seemed, in a mournful or contemplative sort of tone. She watched as they changes shifts and as the man who had held the post for the past few hours descended from the top of the mast. As he reached the deck, he stumbled a bit and stretched his stiff legs. He walked quickly from one end of the ship to the other and soon joined Destiny at the helm.

"Captain," he bowed to her.

"Good evening Freddie," she said staring off to the distant horizon.

"We look to have clear sailing ahead," he said pointing ahead of the ship, "nothing for miles but water, familiar waters that is, but there is much to cover."

"We are on schedule," Destiny half asked half stated.

"By my calculations we are," the man said looking at a compass he kept attached to his belt.

"Good, and the ship, how is she fairing would you say?" Destiny asked.

"Haven't ever seen a ship fair better on a maiden voyage, she's a strong vessel," he said proudly.

"Yes, I'd like to see what she could do but the winds are not with us," Destiny sighed.

"Patience, my captain, they are coming," Freddie said confidently.

"Yes, I can feel the change in the weather, something is going to happen and soon," Destiny said as she paced from one railing to the next, "but it doesn't feel like a storm."

"No, something else has stirred up the depths, Tia will be able to tell use, we should reach her island before night fall tomorrow I would think," he said checking his compass again.

"If the winds pick up maybe," Destiny sighed.

"They will, they will, once the sun rises," Freddie said, "be happy for the calm this early in her life, she'll be put up against many storms before you are finished with her," he said, bowed and headed off once more toward the crews quarters.

Destiny sighed again as she stood impatiently at the helm, "something had better happen soon," she whispered to herself. She couldn't quite understand why she was feeling so anxious about this voyage, but anxiety had become quite a unwelcome companion for her. She felt it always and everywhere she went, no matter the planning or the careful preparations she was always on high alert. Tonight, on calm seas, with nothing before her or behind her but ocean, she was visited by a very harsh anxiety and couldn't explain to herself why.

Something in the bright moon and the silence of the sea had struck her. It wasn't something she had ever felt before and it was almost frightening. She would have never admitted it to anyone, especially not her crew, but she feared that if she didn't hide it they would see it. The men that had spent years at sea had gained different understandings of the waves and the behaviors of their peers. She had not yet been at sea long enough to know how to read the people of her crew, though she had learned a lot from Anamaria, aboard her ship. She had become familiar with the crew and was comfortable with the men that Anamaria sailed with. It was always a big step for a pirate to go out on their own ways, follow their own paths, and gain the trust of a crew. She would only really know if they trusted her when the first signs of stress began to way on the ship. A battle, or a treasure, or any other form or an adventure, where she would have to lead them onward, would be the test of their faith. Until then Destiny could only wonder, after all this was only the first real voyage for her assembled crew. They would all have to learn to work as one aboard this fine vessel.

Soon Rusin joined her at the helm. He looked well rested and ready for anything. This man had been a long time out at sea and was one of the first men to ever trust Destiny as a pirate. He had learned early to respect the women of the sea as he had long ago been first accepted by Anamaria as Destiny had. He had also been to the first to befriend Destiny while they were both lowly servants aboard a much greater pirates ship. This was why Destiny had taken him with her to her own ship. He had been loyal to her form the beginning and though Anamaria had taught her everything she knew Rusin had helped her greatly when it came to fine tuning her skills. She was an excellent swordsman because of him and she owed much of her worldly experience to this man. He was the first male figure to ever have a predominant role in her life. Older than her by only a few years she had seen more in him than she would ever admit to and was very happy to have him at her side though, had he asked, she would have spent the rest of her days serving only him.

"Captain, there will be much to do tomorrow, I have come to relieve you," he said as he stood beside her.

"Thank you," she said barely audible but didn't leave her post. She wished to spend a few free moments with him. As her first mate, they often switched off with each other. The sad part about it was that they spend very little time together. Destiny had become so used to him always being around. To always working with him so intimately, while aboard Anamaria's ship that she was now finding it hard to adjust to spending so little time with him. At one time she knew that Rusin felt the same way about her, or she hoped that he did. They had been so close before and he had taught her many things. It was this man that brought her into her woman hood and she respected him so very much, but now she feared that things had changed. They just didn't seem the same now that she had taken on a higher rank. She felt sorry for putting him in such a situation, but told herself that she could not have bared to have him not aboard her ship and the only way he would have come was to put him in the second highs place of power.

Destiny stepped slowly away from her place at the helm and stepped lightly around the bridge before she could decide what she was to do next.

"You'll need your rest," Rusin finally said his hands resting lightly on the helm, "I can take it from here."

"Yes, very well, I'll be in my cabin should anything happen," she sighed.

"You expecting something to happen, Captain?" he asked.

"Just a change in the weather," she smiled and descended the bridge steps and sulked into the captains cabin.


	17. Night Watch

Night Watch

There was no arguing with Jack once he had an idea in his head. As they walked back toward the manner house Will protested in every way possible that the voyage would be to dangerous for his young wife, that they should not be listening to a crazy old man whom they found by accident in a pub. Jack insisted that there were no accidents in life. That the man was there for a reason. Bill followed this up but reassuring will that he had seen the old man before and he was the on that had lead him to Port Royal to find him. To which Will responded that no one in their right mind would go after a treasure no one else had heard of before but Jack would not hear a word of it, he simply laughed at Will and continued on his way.

"Had you heard of the curse of Cortez or the Chest of Davy Jones or any other treasure before you were a pirate, son?" Bill asked trying to calm Will down.

"No, but that's not the point, I had witnessed the curse of Cortez first hand," Will fumed.

"Because of me, had you not had a father that was a pirate you would have been no wiser," Bill added still trying his best to leave Jack to his mussing.

"That's besides the point we are talking about putting Elizabeth in danger here," Will nearly yelled.

"She wouldn't have it any other way," Jack said mater of factly as they walked.

"What are you saying Jack?" Will asked now ignoring his father.

"Only that Elizabeth wouldn't let us leave her behind even if we wanted to. She'd be aboard the Pearl before I even told you the location of it," he laughed.

Jack and Will continued to argue the rest of their trip while Bill simply tagged along.

Bill could not believe how little Jack had changed over the years. He remembered a time when he would have argued with Jack as he son was now, and soon enough, Will too would learn to leave Jack to his own devices. He was a very stubborn man, but apparently so was Will. Bill couldn't help but admire his son for his perseverance. Some one, one of these days, would outsmart Jack Sparrow, he hoped that it would be his son, after all he was putting forth a very good argument.

Jack Sparrow had an aura all his own, once an idea was placed in his mind, his entire life was captured by the idea and the adventure. The only thing that would change Jack's mind would be a bigger and better adventure. He walked proudly and with a purpose. It would take little, in his mind to convince Elizabeth of what would be required of her. She had always seemed more braver in the face of danger then Will. Jack was convinced he could talk Elizabeth into the journey.

As the three men neared the manner house they could still see the carriage of the governor in the drive. A footman paced beside it looking more and more annoyed with every pass. It was clear that the man wanted to return to the governors mansion and take his leave for the night.

"Drat, he's still there," Jack cursed as he crouched behind a low row of hedges.

"You'd think the old man would need his sleep," Bill said joining Jack.

"On no," Will stated, "it is very easy to get Weatherby to the house, but to get him to leave is a completely different story. Elizabeth had a big task ahead of her," he added and watched the front door.

"Well you had better get in there and make a mends with your dear bride or we'll never get on with the plan," Jack stated giving Will a bit of a push.

"What is the plan?" Will asked looking severely at Jack.

"When the time comes that you need to know, you'll know," Jack whispered, "and at this time you need not know."

"You had better do as he says," Bill sighed as he looked into his sons eyes, "Weatherby, as you call him, is still in the dining room with Elizabeth, we wont be getting back in through the window at this rate," he said motioning to Jack and himself.

"Yeah you'd feed us right to the beasts if you let us go back in the there with him," Jack said, "he doesn't much care for me," he whispered to Bill, "the governor and I don't see eye to eye."

"How do you know that he is in the dining room?" Will asked looking strangely at his father.

"The curse really had changed you old man," Jack said as he placed a hand on Bill's shoulder, "it seems very useful."

"Perhaps to you," Bill sighed, "it's to much of a reminder of the curse for me, I'd give anything to turn back time and escape the nightmare."

Will looked sadly at his father, he wasn't the young man that Will remembered from his youth, full of life and ready for anything. Now he was run down, sorrowful and always in a state of remorse.

"What are you waiting for?" Jack hissed, snapping Will out of his thoughts, "the navel guard to show up and hang your father and I from a lamp post?"

"Alright, I'll go," Will said angrily and walked off toward the door.

Jack and Bill remained very still, as they sat quietly behind the shrub, listening into the darkness for some sign of the governor leaving. It took a long time for anything to happen and as Bill sat there he grew more and more concerned. Jack didn't dare interrupt him, for he knew that Bill was hearing things that only the very gifted could hear.

"She's a good actor," Bill whispered as he stared at the house.

"Yes, yes, quite convincing," Jack said remembering the things that the beautiful woman had made him fall into.

"She's screaming and crying and Will doesn't know what to do with himself," he almost chuckled, "I'm surprised you can't hear this. Its so loud and clear."

"I've always had a problem with listening, you know that," Jack said sarcastically.

"A few years on the bottom of the ocean with nothing around you but water, you learn to listen for anything and everything. I'm almost certain that even without the curse one could learn this, to rely on ones ears rather than sight or touch is quite convenient," Bill said taking his gaze off of the house and looking to Jack who was staring off into the distant sea.

"Oh yeah, right, ears are great," Jack said spinning back to his old friend, "but I prefer other body parts." Jack winked.

Bill shook his head disapprovingly at Jack and turned back to the house. Suddenly he looked off into the darkness away from the house and listened to the waves that crashed against the rocky coast.

"The full moon is in a matter of night Jack, maybe a week at most," he whispered still looking out to sea.

"We'll not have time to sail to Tia and get the facts on the old mans predictions," Jack sighed.

"I have a feeling you wont need to," Will said quietly, "if your looking for it you'll find it."

"How can you tell?" Jack asked straining to hear what Bill was hearing.

"The sea is anxious, its being stirred up by the sirens excitement. They've started to sing," he said turning away from the water, "but that's not the only thing stirring in the depths, do you believe Davy Jones to really be through with us?" he asked.

"If Barbossa can come back from the grave and me for that matter, who's to say we'll ever see the end of the keeper of the oceans grave yard?" Jack asked as he looked at Bill.

"Glad you feel that way Jack, cause the waters, the dark waters, are rejoicing. Jones has his sight on another soul. A young soul," Bill said gravely.

"Destiny?" Jack asked.

"How better to get back at a man who's daughter is a pirate and how has foiled and cross Jones fare to many times?" Bill asked.

Jack fell silent again. He wondered if Destiny knew well enough to sail to Tia and listen to her every word. If Jones was looking for her, then Tia would know and be able to fill her in.

Sensing Jack's discomfort and reading the signs on his face, Bill looked out to sea again, "the knew vessel known as the Blue Moon is cutting through clear calm waters tonight, she'll reach Tia late tomorrow," he said and looked at Jack again.

"We'll not need Tia with you on board," Jack laughed and turned back to the house, "now all we need is Elizabeth."

"You are convinced that the young woman will give in to your plan?" Bill asked.

"Oh yes," Jack nearly laughed, "she's much more of a pirate then people want to believe, even more so than your son."

Bill became quiet for a long time. What was becoming of the sacred brotherin that he had long ago known, when men ruled the sees and women were feared for the bad luck that they brought to a ship, but now here he was, in a time when women seemed to rule over the waves, just as the men used to. They were being replaced by a savage breed of pirates, one as ruthless as the sirens that ruled the deep and as cunning as the lions of the African plains. It was an even more dangerous time to be a man of the code.

After a pause in the yelling, Bill overheard the governor leave the table and quiet return to the house. It was time for the governor to leave and Will was whispering something to Elizabeth that soon enough, Jack would have to face. Will was telling Elizabeth everything that had happened that evening from the meeting in the Governors Mansion to the man in the pub and the story of the sirens treasure. Never once did Bill hear Elizabeth's voice as Will spoke to her. Soon the Governor joined them once again and began in his departure ritual, scolding Will for miss treating his daughter and telling Elizabeth that should she want to return home and leave the blacksmith behind she could do so. Bill felt his blood boil at the lowly address the Governor had given his son. Just a blacksmith, Will was much more than Weatherby could imagine. Bill was proud of his son for all he had achieved and could tell that Elizabeth was way pasted what her father had assumed was there.

Sure enough Weatherby Swann appeared at the front doors and descended, after kissing Elizabeth on the cheek, to his waiting carriage. Soon dirt flew up from the wheels as the ride sped down the narrow lane that joined up with the main street. Jack and Bill ducked lower as the carriage passed them and didn't rise again until it was well out of site.


	18. The Pirate Swann

The Pirate Swann.

The carriage sped down the drive and out of site. Bill and Jack held their breath and stayed as close to the ground and as covered by the shrub as they could, waiting until the sound of the horses was well out of their ears. Elizabeth still stood on the porch at the front of her house, looking majestic and in control. She looked prouder and happier then Jack had every seen her and yet she lacked something, perhaps it was the sea that lacked. She was turning out to be a great pirate always rising to the occasion when she was out at sea. She had gained her sea legs well and was never put off by the rocking of the ship or the changes in the weather. If there was ever a woman that should have lived the life of a pirate it was the young Elizabeth Swann.

"The coast is clear," she called out to them and they ran out from behind the shrub and up to the house.

"Lovely choice of greenery, dear," Jack smiled as he walked into the house.

"Yes, it will be lovely cover in the future," Bill laughed.

"Thank you but I can't take credit for it," she said as she walked them back into the house, "it was my fathers idea. At times I really think he is working against himself," she laughed.

As they entered the openness of the hall, the two men noticed that Will stood near the stairs and only glared as Jack entered the hall. Everything else in the house was quiet. The hair on the back of Jack's neck stood up as the door clicked shut. He suddenly felt trapped, a feeling he had never liked.

"Alright Jack, what is your plan?" Elizabeth asked, her arms folded in front of her as Will stood near the staircase and watched with a sever look on his face.

"You told her already?" Jack whined as he walked toward Will, "it was going to be a surprise, a wonderful adventure. And you didn't tell me?" Jack said as he spun to look at Bill, "you heard them didn't you?"

Bill lowered his eyes to the floor.

"It will be dangerous, too dangerous," Will burst in, "and no place for Elizabeth."

"Will, don't patronize her like that," Jack scolded, "just because she's a woman doesn't mean she can't sail. She's one of the best pirates I've seen."

"Thank you Jack," Elizabeth smiled.

"Oh but its bad luck Jack, what will your crew think?" Will spat back.

"They'll think that I tell them to think," Jack stated and Bill nodded in agreement.

"And I have sailed with them before, I shouldn't have to prove myself again," Elizabeth added.

"Exactly, you can't possibly think we can stop her now, not after all she had been through and this will be a great adventure, and a marvelous treasure, Elizabeth, really it will be," Jack smiled as he walked over to her, "how could you pass it up, mate?" he winked.

Elizabeth raised one eyebrow and looked cautiously at Jack, "what happened to being in search of your Daughter, Jack?" Elizabeth asked, "wasn't that the initial plan?"

"Oh and it still is," Jack said looking brightly at Elizabeth, "but we could kill two birds with one stone, besides the crew needs the excitement to make it seem like it isn't for my own personal gain and just my own."

"Oh so its not," Will asked sarcastically.

"Of course not," Jack shot back at him angrily.

"Oh really," Elizabeth said sarcastically, "and do tell me Jack what birds are we after on this voyage?"

"Well, we have found out about a treasure," Jack smiled.

"Yes you said that already," Elizabeth sighed.

"The treasure can only be found by a woman," Bill stated and Jack shot him an angry look.

"Ah, so you need me," Elizabeth smiled, "and how much of this treasure will be mine?" she asked still standing before them.

"Elizabeth, you can't be serious," Will said as he ran toward her, "it will be dangerous, I've told you all I know about the sirens and the threats on Jack's life by his own daughter, why risk it?"

"Oh you are getting soft as you spend more time with Weatherby," Jack rolled his eyes.

"It can't be anymore dangerous that what we have already faced, Will," Elizabeth said remembering their other adventures with Jack, "be calm darling, I can handle Jack," she cooed lovingly as she noticed the protest in Will's face, "so how much of the treasure would be mine Sparrow?" she asked again, sharply turning to face Jack now.

"Ah, now that's the spirit Swanny, we can discuss that once we are on our way," Jack said with a look of mischief in his eyes.

"No, we'll discus that now," Elizabeth smiled, "or I will not set foot on the Black Pearl."

"Fine, what say you to twenty percent of the loot?" Jack asked with a smile.

"Not good enough," Elizabeth stated as she turned away and walked toward the dining room, leaving Jack stunned.

"Wait, wait," Jack cried and followed after her, "forty percent."

"Mr. Sparrow, by the sounds of this plan you need me and that is all you can offer me?" Elizabeth hissed as she turned back to face him, "you need me to get you the treasure, to see the sirens and gain their trust, to obtain the treasure by myself as you do not have any other women aboard your ship. It is a lot for a lady of my station to deal with," she said.

"He told her everything and you didn't tell me," Jack hissed over his shoulder at Bill, "you did hear him didn't you."

"And what good would it have done, Jack, had I told you?" Bill asked never taking his eyes of the ground, "you would have risked being seen by a man of the royal navy to stop Will from telling Elizabeth what she would have to know anyway?"

"No I wouldn't have," Jack said, "I wanted to tell her myself though."

"To try and make it more appealing Jack?" Elizabeth asked, "its all very appealing, you would not have had to work hard and sadly for Will, the more he said the more determined I was to see this treasure hunt through. It worked in your favor now didn't it," she said.

"You don't know your woman very well," Jack beamed as he patted Will on the shoulder.

"Oh no?" Will asked sarcastically.

"Now back to the matter at hand," Elizabeth smiled, "I am seeing, perhaps, eighty percent as my payment for gaining the treasure of a lifetime."

"Eighty!" Jack exclaimed, "are you mad! Fifty is as high as I will go!"

"Sixty is my final offer Jack or you can count me out," Elizabeth said standing her ground.

"She is good," Bill whispered to Will and Will beamed proudly.

Jack spun around, looking angrily from Bill to Will. They stepped back instinctively, away from the angry captain. Will sported a look of absolute pride for his bride.

"Alright, fine, sixty percent of the treasure is yours but I get the legend and the credit, got it!" Jack hissed.

"Do I have your word on that Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes," Jack hissed.

"Can I get it in writing?" Elizabeth asked.

"What?" Jack cried, "writing, what are you talking about? You don't trust me."

"No, I don't," Elizabeth said, "I'd like to have you sign a contract for my services. If I am to work for you and gain sixty percent of you plunder, then I need it in writing to hold against you. I know you are a dishonest man, I know I can trust that."

"Never!" Jack yelled.

"Fine, deals off. I'll fetch my own ship and with Will at my side, we'll find the treasure, and I'll take one hundred percent over sixty, as well as the legend" she said and turned away from the three men.

"Wait, wait," Jack yelled running after Elizabeth and falling to his knees, "please, sixty percent of my plunder is yours. I'll sign the contract, but I want that treasure."

"You'll sign willingly," Elizabeth said raising her eyebrow again.

"Yes, I'll sign," Jack said defeated, "look at me groveling to a woman," he said to Bill.

"Never thought I would see the day," Bill laughed.

"And you'll swear by the code and the contract to keep your word?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes," he bowed his head, "I swear by the pirates code."

"And if by some change you do not keep your word, by the contract I will take the Black Pearl," Elizabeth stated proudly.

"What," Jack yelled.

"Incentive for you to keep your word, would you risk losing her again," Elizabeth asked.

"Blood Pirate!" Jack yelled in her face.

"I've learned from the very best, Jack, now do we have a deal or not," she asked.

"We do," Jack sighed.

"You swear by the code and on the honor of the Pearl," she asked.

"I will," he sighed.

"Alright Captain, you have a deal," Elizabeth smiled sweetly. She turned on her heals and walked into Will's study, "make yourself at home Jack, I'll be back in a moment with the contract for you to sign," she said from the doorway and the disappeared inside.

"My goodness, she is a good pirates, and business woman," Bill smiled at his son, "good catch my boy."

"Sixty percent," Jack mumbled to himself as he fell into a chair, "and my ship, I've bargained my ship."

"At least it wasn't your soul," Bill said trying to be optimistic.

"I would rather she'd asked for that," Jack sighed, "I've given that up willingly many times over."

"You've been beaten by a girl, how does it feel?" Will laughed.

"Its got to hurt, and make you a little more cautious to go up against an angry daughter, she'll win for sure. You've gone soft in your old age," Bill said.

"Oh shut up," Jack hissed and sat back to pout.


	19. Contracts and Compasses

Contracts and Compasses.

Jack sulked in a hall chair, outside the study, for what seemed like forever, while Will and Bill caught up on life in general. Bill wanted to know everything he could know about his son from the day he had left his son, believing he may never see him again, to the present. Will wanted to learn as much as his father would tell about the curses and why he had done the things he had done to bring himself into the world of Piracy. He was not angry with his father, for he did love his life, but he wanted to know what would make a man so desperate. It was a want to do good and set right what he had done against Jack. Bill told he son just how much he respected Jack for the courage and the determination he showed as a captain. He was a good and a fair captain and it was Barbossa who had taught the crew to misinterpret what Jack had done. Will was amazed at his fathers loyalty but not all together surprised. As they talked Will believed that he would have done the same for Jack.

Bill was very surprised to hear of the young mans life and adventures, that just seemed to fall into his hands. The life of a pirate suited them both and he looked forward to this adventure with his son. They walked up and down the halls of the house, as Will pointed out artifacts and weapons that he and Elizabeth had accumulate in the time they had spent with Jack Sparrow.

Finally, as the sun started to show itself on the horizon, Elizabeth emerged from the study and held a professional looking parchment out to Jack.

"Would you care to read it before signing, Jack?" she asked as he looked at the document.

It was true that the pirates rarely learned to read, or were educated in any way other than the ways of the code. The shipping trade was passed off and you learned it from the bottom up as Jack had done but their was something different about Jack. It was where his legend came from. They were a simple folk, pirates, that lived by the sea and for the sea, never really needing the education of the civilized man, but Jack was smarter than people believed, this was what made him more dangerous and cunning. He had learned to read from a man of the navy a captain who had retired from the armed forces and took on duties as a merchant sailor. Jack had joined his crew when he was only a boy and the old man saw promise in Jack and his love of the sea. He took him everywhere and Jack quickly rose through the ranks of the old mans crew learning to read and write by the light of a candle in the captains quarters. It was this man who had also turned Jack to the pirates code, telling Jack that it was a more noble code then even that of the military as it was based on trust and loyalty and a mans willingness to bring himself and others out of poverty at any cost. The merchant sailor saw Jack off on his own voyage to captain his own ship, but wished to Jack that someday he would hear legends about it, and Jack carried out the old mans wishes. On the day the old man lay dying he was brought word of an amazing curse and the greatest captain, a curse that bright a ship back from the depths of the ocean and a Captain Jack Sparrow who had made it happen. Jack had never again relented when he found out of the old mans death and he swore never to go back and to always keep his eyes on the horizon. His knowledge and experience lead him onward and he could outsmart his opponent by using what he knew. He had been educated enough to know the written word, in three languages, and though he would not admit it to many, he was well read, and held a rather comprehensive collection of books and sea stories that he had hidden in his cabin, many of which were left to him by the old sailor.

He smiled weakly at Elizabeth, "it looks to be in order," he said and followed her back into the study.

The room was small, with a large wooden desk and a very comfortable chair. It looked more like a captains quarters than it did a study, although the walls were lined with bookshelves, where there weren't windows. Elizabeth motioned to the chair behind the desk and Jack took a seat. It was a luxurious and comfortable chair. He could have fallen asleep in it. She handed him a goose quill pen and an ink pot and watched, intently, as he signed the parchment with a surprisingly beautiful penmanship.

"Thank you, Captain," Elizabeth smiled as she took back th contract, "I've drafted a second copy for you to keep with your records," she said and handed him another rolled up parchment.

"Very thoughtful of you," Jack forced a smile.

"Now, Jack, to business," she said as she sat opposite him.

"I thought we were finished with business," Jack sighed, "you want my soul too, take it," he added and laid his head down on the desk.

"Not, quite, Captain," she said and waited for him to look up at her, "I believe I've not heard the whole story of your evening out. What else is bothering the great Captain Jack?"

"Nothing," he said turning away from her.

"I've learned to read your lies Jack, come on, what are you hiding?" She asked.

"I have reason to believe that I may not live to see this treasure," Jack sighed, "why I made a fuss about the Pearl, I don't know, she'll need a captain when I am gone and who better to do you then you?" he asked.

"Jack why are you talking like this, I have never heard you utter such words ever, and so coherently," Elizabeth said as she looked calmly at him.

"I promised the girls mother, I would not raise a sword against her," Jack said, sighed and continued, "I believe that she will not be as kind and so I fear for what would have been the worst at one part of my life but believe that worst things could happen now."

"Like what?" Elizabeth asked.

"Jones is looking for Destiny," Jack whispered.

"Impossible, we defeated him!" Elizabeth said shocked.

"There is no killing the devil himself," Jack sighed.

"I see," Elizabeth whispers, "you must face your daughter to warn her, but she will not easily listen to you."

"Exactly," Jack said, "but perhaps I can trade myself to Jones for Destiny."

"Jack, I've never heard you speak like this," Elizabeth was shocked.

"She's my daughter, your father would do the same," Jack said angrily.

"You've never known that she even existed until recently," Elizabeth said, "and you are willing to give up everything we fought so hard to regain. You are a good man Jack," she smiled.

"I'm a fool," Jack sighed as he lowered his head onto the desk once more.

"And a good man," Elizabeth stated, "but don't worry Captain, we will fight with you, Jones will not take you or Destiny so long as we are working against him."

"Its going to be very dangerous," Jack sighed.

"Nothing we haven't dealt with before," Elizabeth smiled.

"Please tell no one of this conversation," Jack sighed, "I've already given into the demands of a woman, my crew can't know that I confided in you my greatest fears as well."

"You've gone soft Jack," Elizabeth giggled.

"Oh now I've given you mean to blackmail me as well," he hissed.

"I swear on my life, I'll tell no one, Captain," Elizabeth said and reached out to shake Jack's hand.

Reluctantly, Jack looked up into Elizabeth's eyes and saw that she was serious. There was no mistaking what he saw there. He shook her hand and leaned back in the chair once more.

"We've had a room prepared for you, it is now dawn and I can only imagine how much you might need to rest. I assume the Pearl will be waiting for us tonight," Elizabeth said as she walked Jack out of the study and down another hall.

"We'll be boarding at dusk," Jack said.

It was true, he was quite tired after the nights developments. He retired to his room without another word to Elizabeth. There on his bed he found that his clothing, pistol and sword. They had all been returned to him, cleaned and polished and not smelling of sweat and blood. Heavy fabric curtains blocked out the rays of the rising sun and the bed looked incredibly inviting. Jack stripped down to the under garments he had been given and crawled into the soft white sheets of the new, never before slept in, bed. His mind raced as he laid waiting for sleep, not so much about his plans for a great adventure but about another sad development. Bill's words played in his mind. He was getting old and seemed to be getting soft. Should he come face to face with a daughter who sought revenge, would he be able to talk her down or would he be forced to fight her. It was a startling thought that brought him back to the reason of his initial visit. From what he had learned about this woman, who sailed as a pirate, he could tell she was sailing out of anger and not for the right reasons. It was surly this that was drawing her to Jones' attention. He knew that Anamaria would have taught her all about the code and how to follow it but it was up to every individual to interpret it. Jack feared that the girl, young and naive, saw the code much in the way of revenge and only being true to oneself, but it was much deeper then that and he feared she didn't see the danger in risking a crew for her own personal gain. He, though he didn't act it all the time, always had his crew in mind and the people and the places waiting for the men of his ship. He rarely thought of himself in that way and it was for this reason that he had never realized what he had left behind. Had he known he had a daughter he would have returned to her and taken her under his wing as there is nothing more important than flesh and blood. Sadly now he knew he would have to avoid this second Sparrow, a pirate of his own flesh and blood, or risk killing or being killed. Her anger would be to great for him to be able to explain to her his position and even then he didn't believe she would believe him. His heart ached to know his family and yet it was braking to stay out of her path, as he would never turn his sword against his own flesh and blood.

Sleep did come to Jack after a long time pondering his future and his mistakes, but when it did he slept soundly for a long while. When he awoke again the sun was high in the sky, a mid afternoon breeze was washing through the window and much was going on in the house. He could hear movement and whispers through the walls. Quickly he dressed, in his own, more comfortable clothing, and went in search of all the action.

Jack found Will and Elizabeth ordering servants around and loading a carriage at the garden entrance of the house.

"What's with all the secrecy?" Jack asked as he watched Elizabeth, dressed more like a pirate then a lady.

"Pirates aren't welcome in Port Royal," Will said as Elizabeth joined them in the doorway, "we don't want to bring attention to what we are doing but we have a few things that we'll need to bring."

"Including more weapons for you," Elizabeth said showing Jack a golden hilt sword that Will had made for her, "more like this, finest weaponry you could ask for."

"It will be useful," Jack smiled at Will.

"Now Jack have you any idea where we will be going?" Will asked as the rest of the carriage was loaded and great, fabric tarp was wrapped over the cargo.

"Not exactly," Jack said, "but Bill does seem to think we'll know where it is we will need to go."

"We'll need to see Tia," Will said as he paced in the back entrance way.

"There wont be time," Jack sighed.

"Then your compass will be useful," Will said in a defeated tone.

"I doubt that," Elizabeth said, "do any of us really know what we want?"

"No," Jack said, "so we'll have to find another way to locate the treasure."

"But if you want the treasure so badly Jack, the compass will show you," Will stated feeling confused.

"It is with the sirens who are on the move at all times, the compass will only lead us after them," Elizabeth said before Jack had time to betray his composure.

"I guess that is true," Will sighed.

"Bootstrap, will be our best asset I believe, well next to Elizabeth," Jack said and walked back into the house. It was going to be difficult to find the destination but Jack was confident in Bill's abilities. All was ready and the Pearl would be waiting. He would feel much more comfortable making decisions and was sure that the sea would speak to him and guide him in the right direction. All he had now was to wait for the sun to set and the Pearl to return.


	20. Heading Up River

Heading Up River.

The sun rose, but the waters were not pleased, as the Blue Moon made its way along. The waters were rough as they headed toward the island, which housed the cabin of Tia Dalma. The waves and the wind pushed back at the ship, as if the shore did not welcome a visitor. The island came into the sights of the new ship and the waters grew even more rocky. The ship was rocked and hit by angry seas, as the sun disappeared behind low, grey clouds.

Destiny was unnerved by the change in weather. It was so sudden that it seemed to be impossible and yet, as the first rain fell and the first lighting struck, she had to believe that it was happening. Her ship was fighting its first great battle to keep itself afloat and her crew were fighting an even greater battle to stay alive. Water sprayed up at them as the rain came down hard. The ship rocked and buckled against the angry waves. They lashed themselves to the ship as they tried to keep her from capsizing. Lightning split the sky and thunder shook the waters. It was like the devil himself had grabbed onto them.

"What demons await us," a deck hand cried as Rusin fought to keep the ship from going off course.

"Keep to the headings, we need to put this storm behind us," Rusin yelled as the rain began to fall harder and harder on the deck of the ship, reducing the visibility and making their destination seem further then it was.

Destiny was woken by the terrible sounds of her panicked crew and the danger her ship was feeling. She rushed out of the captains cabin just in time to see the main mast struck by lightning.

"She's not going to make it," another crew man yelled.

"She's strong and young, she'll be fine!" Destiny yelled into the storm as she fought her way to the helm.

"Captain, we have to get out of this storm," Rusin yelled as his hands slipped over the wheel.

Destiny lunged at him, soaked through to the bone, and grabbed at the wheel. Rusin did the same and they fought against the elements and the ship herself.

The storm raged on, and yet even through they tried to keep the ship on its course, she found her own way. The tide was growing lower as the island grew nearer and fear struck the grew.

"She's going to run a ground," a man yelled from the bow of the ship.

"Take her back to sea," Destiny panicked as they tried to change course but it was too late, the waves crashed against the shore and the ship lurched as it hit the bottom.

"We've run aground, the tide is to low, this storm will shake her apart!" Rusin yelled into Destiny's ear.

Destiny stood, dead still, watching over her ship. She no longer heard the scream of the wind or the crashing of the thunder. She didn't even see the waves or feel the wind anymore. Her heart was broken by the sight of what was before her. The crew still scrambled and yelled to each other. Ropes snapped and canvas ripped but Destiny didn't hear any of it.

She didn't snap out of her trance until Rusin had grabbed her and shook her very violently, "what shall we do captain?" he yelled again and again.

"Lower the anchors, launch the long boats and save the canvas if you can, we have to abandon ship," Destiny sighed as she felt defeated.

Rusin yelled out the orders as Destiny walked silently, fighting against the wind, back to the captains cabin. She fought with herself to shut the cabin door behind her and fell in the cold, dark, room alone, "what have I done," she sighed to herself, "she's not even through her maiden voyage and we are stranded, I am no pirate." she fell into her hammock and stared at the ceiling.

Minutes later, as the crew yelled over the raging storm, Rusin burst into the captains cabin and was stunned by the silence in the room. It was pitch black, the rain pounded on the windows, all was absolutely still.

"Captain are you coming?" Rusin asked into the darkness.

"Save the crew, leave me here," she whispered.

"It was your idea to come to the bloody island in the first place," he said angrily as he walked across the room to the hammock and dumped her out of it, "get your ass in the boat now."

"What good is it if the ship is destroyed in a storm," She yelled as she got up off the floor.

"If anyone can help you it would be that woman," Rusin whispered, "and the crew need you, they'll not set foot on the island without the captain, some crazy superstition about the place," he said.

"Alright fine," Destiny huffed, "take this with you," she said and shoved a chest into his arms, "bloody crew, and their stupid superstition," she grumbled as she pulled on her soaking wet coat on again and lead the way out of the captains cabin.

The long boats were already in the water, of the raging sea, when Destiny came on deck. The crew had managed to save whatever sails they had and anchored the ship to her place. Destiny said nothing to them as she walked up to them and descended into the first boat, "well come on," she yelled up to them, "we've got work to do."

"You know it is that witch that is causing this," cried one of her crew members.

"Well then you can stay and mind the ship in this storm while we go on without you," Destiny said and the nervous crew members stared down at her, "oh for the love of holiness, get in these boats you scallywags, that's an order!" she yelled.

The crew members scampered down the ladders and into the boats and braved what was left of the distance between the grounded ship and the island. It wasn't far and the water was very shallow and yet it was a terrible rough distance. Time moved on so slowly as they fought their way to the shore. The long boats took on so much water and the risk of them overturning was very high. Even in this shallow water it would have been even harder to swim the distance and they risked losing many lives if they did overturn one of the long boats.

When they reached the island with boats heavy with extra water, they searched for the entrance to the river that lead to Dalma's hut. They were a good distance from the shallow river but, now that Destiny was ashore, she was determined to see her mission through. She stopped the boats at the entrance to the river and turned back to see her beached ship. The Blue Moon looked far worse off, from their position, and then she turned back to her crew, who looked just as warn and tired as the ship.

"The lot of you are to take the remaining boats and take shelter in the foliage. Wait out the storm and then go back to the ship and assess the damage. I will carry on with only Rusin and Cartier. If we do not return by high tide and if the ship is well enough to sail, keep to the code and take her back to Tortuga," Destiny said as she, Rusin and another man, lower in the ranks of the crew but still high enough to be trusted. Down the river. The remaining men ran, with long boats hoisted above their heads into the darkness of the thick Caribbean jungles.

The paddle up river was slow and dangerous. The waters were running fast in the storm, the wind was high and the visibility was low. The two men paddled hard as Destiny sat in the bow and navigated her tiny crew through the dangerous waters. The further inland they went, the darker things grew and yet the storm still raged on all around them. The only think to light their path was the flashing lighting. The river also grew narrower as they traveled and more trees and rocks added to the dangers of their voyage.

It was a long and arduous journey but they did, finally, spot the dim lights of a cabin in the stormy, darkness. The boat, had trouble coming to dock, but when it did Cartier stayed in the rain with the boat, and Rusin followed Destiny, with the chest, up the ladder.

The door opened as she neared it and a warmth hit her face like fire. She stepped in cautiously and looked around. No where in the room could she see what she had thought she would. Everywhere was something else, more mysterious and threatening then the last.

"Hello," Destiny called out into the room.

Rusin stood in the open door unable to move and just stared after his captain. He had begun to feel the superstitions that he had vowed never to believe. This woman was surely a witch, everything in the house said that she was and the feeling that came over him made him believe it even more. Destiny had not been invited in and yet she walked around like she had and Rusin was afraid for her. There were so many things that he would never in his life even look at let alone keep in his house and so he hung back. He didn't like to be thought of as the superstitious type, but now he was realizing that he was.

Destiny sat herself down at a table in the middle of the room and looked back to the door. Rusin was still standing there with the chest under one arm.

"Well are you coming?" she asked as she stared at him.

"We've not been invited," he said.

"Oh you're a pirate come on!" she hissed.

Rusin stepped forward into the house and walked quickly to Destiny's side. He placed the chest on the table and turned back to the door, "this is your business," he said, "I will wait in the boat with Cartier."

"But it is warm and dry, do you not want to get out of the rain?" Destiny asked.

"I'll take my changes with the rain," he said and quickly left before she could talk to him again.

Destiny sat in the warm room, bathed in the golden glow of candles and lamps. It was hot, and cut the chill that she felt very quickly. She removed her soggy coat and sat silently examining the room. She rustled through some coins, jewels and pearls that lay on the table. Near the other side the table was a warn in areas, lines were carved in strange patters before the empty seat in front of her. Crab claws lay in a basket by the empty chair.

"So, you have come, even against my warnings," a voice said from somewhere in the house.

"Warnings, I've had no warnings," Destiny answers as she looked all around her.

"And what, young Sparrow, would you call my storm?" the voice asked.

"You could not have caused the storm," Destiny laughed.

"You do not know me," the voice said, "you do not know my powers."

"I have heard of them."

"But you do not know dem," Tia Dalma said as she came out of the shadows and placed herself in front of Destiny, "you were not invited here, and are not welcome," she said and sat down, "go back to your ship and leave dis island. Come back, only, when you understand da sea and all of her creatures."

"I understand the sea," Destiny hissed, "besides, Anamaria has told me that all pirates visit you before they begin their journeys."

"Not all, only dose I allow," Tia said as she pulled a handful of the crab claws out of the basket.

"Well if that be the case, then I am sure your great powers and your almighty storm would have stopped me from getting this far," Destiny laughed.

"Foolish girl, don't try and test me. I can turn da sea against you before you even know it," Tia said as she stood again, "you are not wort my time. Come back when you are ready to listen."

"I have brought payment, and I am not leaving until you tell me what it is a I need to hear," Destiny said as she turned the chest to face Dalma and opening it. The contents sparkled in the light of the candles.

"And, where did you get dat," Dalma laughed, "dat is not an amateur's treasure."

"I am not an amateur," Destiny said as he cheeks turned red with anger, "I am the daughter of the great Captain Sparrow."

"Ah so you will use dat name to your advantage but you will not accept it," Dalma said as she slammed shut the chest, "de payment is fair," she said and leaned back in her chair, "what do you want to know."

"I was hoping that you could tell me," Destiny said.

"No, no, no, dat is not how I work," Tia laughed, "you know what you want, you just don't know how to get it. And if you tink dat I can help you, you must know dat I have my limits."

"Oh the great Tia Dalma has limits does she," Destiny laughed, "not as powerful as you pretend to be now are you?"

"I have limits dat I will not cross, not dat I can't," Tia said and fell silent.

"Fine, I want Jack Sparrow," Destiny demanded.

"I can't give him to you," Tia said as she through the crab claws onto the table, "you seek him for de wrong reasons, and so your are blinded by what you do not know. Dere is much in you dat you do not know and de only person who can tell you is your Fadder."

"I don't need him," Destiny hissed.

"Den why do you want him?"

"Revenge," Destiny said.

"Dat, will land you on Davy Jones crew before you leave dis island," Tia sighed, "it is not even wort your trip."

"I'll stand up to Jones," Destiny said.

"Den, you will die," Tia answered, "your ship will see da bottom of da sea, and you will no longer be wanting to revenge yourself against Jack. You will spend and eternity in hell."

"That is not true."

"Oh but, girl, dat is true. You are too full of hate, to full of anger to go anywhere but where you are headed," she said and stood from her chair.

"Is this fate, then, set in stone?" Destiny asked before Tia could leave her.

"Do you believe dat it is your destiny to face your fadder?" she asked.

"Yes, I do," Destiny said.

"Den yes, you are heading straight for hell. Set in stone as you say," Tia answered, "and do you believe dat you fadder would do what you believe he has done, abandoned you and left in da world to be a pirate?"

"Yes, I do," Destiny answered.

"Den again it is true, cause it cannot be odderwise, could it?" Tia giggled.

"You are mocking me," Destiny hissed.

"Ah, yes, but at least I can now tell dat you have a bit of Jack's cleverness, not much, but some," Tia giggled more.

"What do you mean by that?" Destiny's anger was growing stronger with every pass.

"Well, you believe dees tings to be true, and so dey are, but only to you," Tia said as she passed through the room, "but dey are not true to everyone, and so dey can be changed."

"That is impossible, there is no changing fate," Destiny laughed now.

"Oh but der is. Why do you tink dat when someting happens it surprises you?" Tia asked.

Destiny only shrugged.

"It is because your idea of fate is wrong, compared to your real fate, and so someting happened dat was not part of your plan and it caught you off guard. But I tell you, your destiny, is not what you believe it to be," she said and motioned to the claws.

"And you think you know what it really is?" Destiny asked sarcastically.

"You tink Anamaria would have sent you here if I did not?" Tia asked.

Destiny fell quiet.

"You are not looking for Jack Sparrow for de right reason and so I will not tell you were he is. But I will tell you dis, he knowd noting about you before de change in de tide, and now all he know of you is how much you hate him," Tia said and took and pulled from her ceiling a bottle containing a brilliant silver liquid.

"You are wrong," Destiny yelled anger boiling in her.

"Oh no I am not," Tia laughed at her, "you need to know your pat, and it is not my job to tell you about it. Go back to Constance Turnah and ask her how many time Jack been back to Tortuga."

"He's never been back," Destiny yelled.

"Oh yes he has," Tia laughed, "were do you tink he got da crew to find de Black Pearl again?"

"Then he didn't come looking for us," she hissed.

"No, but Constance sawd him dere, and vowed never to let him see you. Dis is not your anger, it is Constance who has made you dis way," Tia said and smiled, "but you don't believe me. Jack knows, doe, Constance and Jack have finally met again, in Port Royal. He is heading back out to sea wit your uncle and your cousin and a fair lady Swann."

"That can't be possible," Destiny gasped.

"Oh but it is," Tia laughed, "dey all knowd about you now, but dey have all been warned about your anger. Jack does not want to find you now."

"I'm not surprised," Destiny said as tears rose in her eyes.

"It is not because he does not want to, it is because he will not raise a sword against you," Tia said, "but his crew may."

Destiny looked away at this, she could no longer contain herself. None of what she had ever knew was making any sense any more. How could she not believe this woman, she knew so much about everything.

"You listen to me, child, you have a dark destiny in mind, and only you can change it," Tia said and handed the jar of silver liquid to Destiny.

"What is this?" Destiny asked as she dried her tears on her sleeve.

"Dat, is de water of da full moon," Tia said bluntly as she pointed at the bottle.

"And what will it do for me?" Destiny asked.

"You'll know when you need to," Tia answered.

"Is it going to help?" Destiny asked still looking confusedly at the bottle.

Tia laughed, "you are so much like your fadder," she giggled, "but I tink you will know dat, you'll want it soon."

Destiny stared into the dancing silver liquid of the bottle. It swirled as if moon rays were dancing on the waves. She was captured by the beauty of it.

"You like it?" Tia asked coming closer to Destiny and whispering in her ear.

"Its so shiny," Destiny whispered.

"Do you know where to get it?" Tia asked.

"No," Destiny answered.

"Oh you can only get it by da full moon, when de sirens sing about dere treasure," Tia whispered.

"Treasure?"

"Oh yes, it is a treasure more brilliant dan any odders in da world," Tia said pointing into the jar. Images of beautiful women dancing in the moonlight with gold and jewels beyond any that the crown had ever seen swirled in the silver as Tia spoke, "dey bring it to da surface once a year in da full moon. By dere songs the water and da moon and de sand become one and dat is how dis is made. It is very valuable, almost more den da treasure, but only a woman can find it."

"How do I find it?" Destiny asked, greed filling her face.

"Oh you must learn to listen do da songs of da sirens. Follow dat and you'll be blessed wit da treasure, beyond your imagination," Tia said as she hummed a stranger, hypnotizing melody all the way back to her chair.

The melody stuck in Destiny's head. It rang in her ears and coursed through her veins.

"You now know what you seek?" Tia asked.

"Aye, the sirens treasure," Destiny said, got up from her place at the table and walked out the door back into the pouring rain.

"Very good, girl," Tia giggled as Destiny left her hut, "you'll come across Jack in da most surprising way. Dat is how it should be," she smiled to herself and continued to hum her strange, hypnotizing song.


	21. Sight for Sore Eyes

Sight for sore Eyes.

When darkness had finally fallen, the carriage, carrying Elizabeth, Will, Bill and Jack flew through the streets of Port Royal and on its way out of the city. They traveled as quietly and as quickly as a horse drawn carriage could go, but it was impossible not to bring attention to the small entourage that followed them. A covered wagon, drawn by one horse, followed them closely and it was this scene that drew the attention. It had been packed with all of the things Elizabeth had wanted to bring with her but it was not a good wagon and made much noise at it clattered along behind them. The windows of the carriage had been drawn and for good reason, because as the carriage and the wagon drew near people had begun to stare and it was the last thing a band of Pirates wanted on their return voyage to their ship. It was clear to anyone who was watching, however, that the travelers were taking on a great journey. The wagon was piled high with crates and other things that could be recognized under the cover that was tied down over the top. Barrels and crates were clearly visible under the thin fabric but nothing of what was inside could be discovered.

"How are you going to get all of that to the Black Pearl?" Will had asked Elizabeth before Jack had even woken up again, "you know very well it will not come into port."

"Then Jack will have to summon his long boats to come to shore to fetch it, because I will not travel without it," Elizabeth had said and Will knew it was the end of the conversation.

Upon further inspection of the goods being loaded into the wagon, Will was pleased to see, that much of it could have been of great use to them. Many swords, knives and axes he had been working on were stored safely in wooden boxes and smaller crates. Gun powder, lamp oil, and muskets were also hidden within the darkness of the wagon, much of which Will had no idea how Elizabeth had obtained them. And finally, fresh fruits, vegetable and meats were packed incases with ice and straw, or in the meats case, packed in salt. It would be a nice change to some of the meals the men of the Pearl would have been eating.

Jack had been pleased to also learn that rum, of a very good vintage, and wine the colour of rich grapes would also be boarding his ship when the sun had set. Candles for his lamps were called for and extra wicks for the lamps had just arrived as he had stepped out of the Turner house and watched as the Pirate Swann made preparations for anything else Jack would need to be fetched. Ropes, paint, and other essentials to the ship were ordered and before they set off to meet his ship, everything was safely packed down in the wagon.

A letter was sent to the governors house by noon to tell him of his daughters plans, without giving to many specifics, and from him came papers of travel and passage signed by him in case of capture. They would be of little help, considering they were all traveling with pirates and had reputations of being so themselves, but it was comforting to have them.

Weatherby did not come to see his daughter off. He did not agree with the lifestyle she had chosen and yet he could not convince her otherwise of the choices she had made. He knew very well of her adventures and of the places she had seen, places he could only dream about of dread. It would not be his place to cage her in Port Royal, not any more at least, that was left to her husband to regulate, and Weatherby knew that Will longed to be at sea just as much as his wife did.

Darkness was falling steadily as the roads became less warn and the trees became thicker, but the smell of the salt of the sea was still strong and reassuring. Jack sat anxiously in the confides of the small carriage, next to Bill, who stared out a crack in the covered windows and listened to the water. Nothing was spoken until the carriage came to a stop and the carriage door was opened again.

"Begging your pardon miss, but the path has become to restricted for my team of horses. I cannot go any further with them," the driver said as the party climbed out of the carriage.

"And you, is it not safe for you to take the wagon any further?" Elizabeth asked addressing the other man who had been following behind them.

"On no ma'am, we may be slow going but the wagon will make it," the man said as he tipped his hat to her.

"And Captain, is it much farther?" she whispered into Jack's ear.

"Bought another mile," Jack said looking into the darkness of the overgrown path.

"Very well, we'll continue on foot. You may return to the house," she said to the driver of the carriage and they moved aside to let the horse pass.

Once the carriage had gone, and Elizabeth was placed next to the driver of the wagon, the party continued on through the over grown path. Swords were drawn and pistols were loaded, but they moved onward without any problems. It wasn't long before they came to the edge of a cliff, that over looked the ocean. Out at sea, nothing could be seen but stars. The water was calm and the breeze was cool, but there were no signs of the Black Pearl.

"Where are they Jack," Will asked looking over the cliff and down to the rocks below.

"How are we to get the cargo down there?" Elizabeth also asked.

Jack reached for his pistol and aimed it high into the sky, and fired. The sound of the pistol was like thunder and it echoed off the rock face. It spooked the horse, that drew the wagon, but it was soon brought back under control.

"What was that for," Elizabeth hissed, "you are trying to give away our position."

Jack said nothing in response.

The moon was bright on the water and soon a form appeared in its rays. Giant and ominous like a storm, it sailed into their view. It was the Black Pearl waiting just as it had been ordered.

"Now there is a sight for sore eyes," Bill smiled as he recognized the ship.

"Aye, isn't she a beauty," Jack smiled, "there is a path that leads down and around the rock face, I have a long boat waiting for me. Take what you can from the wagon and follow me," he said, then turned to the driver, "unload the cargo, Will, will stay with you and aid until my men return," Jack said, the man nodded and started to work.

"I'll stay with you," Bill said to his son.

"Alright, then, and Elizabeth and I will fetch the crew," Jack smiled as he picked up a crate and hoisted it up onto his shoulder.

"You best send as many men as you can," Bill said as he climbed up onto the wagon, "there's a storm in the air."

"Aye, I feel it too," Jack said, "I'll send all that I can spare."

Elizabeth kissed her husband as she too grabbed a basked filled with apples and followed Jack down the hidden path.

Bill and Will kept and eye on the water. The distance between the cliff and the pearl was growing smaller and smaller. The sounds of the ships crew and ships sails were blown toward them on the breeze and soon the boat, carrying Jack and Elizabeth was seen on the water. The anchors of the great ship were lowered even Jack's voice could be heard before he had even reached the ship. Boats were lowered into the water and they waited for their captain. More men piled off the ship and into the boats as Jack remained and Elizabeth went aboard the Black Pearl.

Jack's voice rang out over the water as the boats left the ship. Elizabeth could still be seen on the deck and she remained there until they returned. It didn't take long for the boats to reach the shore and the men to follow Jack on the bath to where Bill and Will waited.

By the time the crew of the pirate ship arrived, the wagon had been unpacked and the driver had left, as Will had ordered him back to the governors house. Bill sat quietly a top the crates and listened and watched as the Black Pearl bobbed on the summer sea.

"Oy, can it be, Bootstrap Bill Turner?" Gibbs laughed as he and Jack came back around the bend and laid eyes on the mountain of cargo for the ship.

"All this, compliments of the governor of Port Royal, gentlemen," Jack laughed as he crew gathered round.

"You know there is a storm a comin, don't ya Jack," Gibbs whispered.

"Aye, it seemed to be on the wind," Jack answered and turned back to the crew, "what are you waiting for," he yelled and at once men started gabbing and pulling at the crates and the barrels that waited.

Will remained with the cargo as the pirates moved off down the hill toward the waiting boats. He and his father had once again stayed behind. Jack soon returned and the boats could bee seen in the distance between the ship and the shore.

"One more trip, I dare say, and well be setting sail again," Jack said happily as he looked out at his ship, "its been fun but I have missed my ship."

"It has been too long," Bill said as he couldn't take his eyes off the Pearl, "it will be nice to be aboard again."

"Aye, but this voyage could see the beginning of the end for one ship," A voice from the darkness spoke.

Swords were drawn and pistols readied as they looked into the darkness of the rugged land.

"Could someone really have followed us?" Will asked as he and Jack stood back to back looking all around him.

"He's always been with us, I dare say," Bill whispered.

"Aye, old man," Jack said as the old crippled man stepped out from the shadows.

"How in gods name did you get out here," Will asked filling completely confused.

"You have much to still learn, young Turner, the sea has yet to give up her secrets to you," the old man said as he tapped his stick against Will's sword, "you can put that thing away, as I have nothing to defend myself with."

"What do you want?" Will asked never taking his eyes off the strange old man.

"That is for me and the captain to discuss," the old man said and walked up to Jack, "do you yet remember who I am, Jack Sparrow," he asked.

A twisted smile crossed Jack's face, "I should have recognized you sooner," he said and lowered his weapon.

"Aye you should," the old man laughed and wacked Jack behind the knees with his stick.

Jack fell to the ground, face first into the sand, "I don't think I deserved that," he said as he got up.

"Oh no, perhaps not, but I dare say you've not kept the Wicked Wench as I left her," the old man chuckled.

"Captain Bruckham?" Jack asked looking at the old man strangely, "it can't be you."

"You remember what I said to you on that last night?" the old man asked as he took a seat on one of the crates and watched Jack in the moonlight.

"Aye," Jack nodded fearfully.

"But you didn't believe me did ya, Jack," the man laughed, "and here I am, living proof, of all the things I told you."

"And now I am to fight you for her am I?" Jack asked as he looked out to sea and stared at his ship.

"Lord no, she's not my ship no more. She belongs to you, but I must warn you, there are dangers about her now," The old captain said.

"Aye, we knew that already," Will said impatiently, "can we get on with it."

"Was I talking to you lad?" the old man asked.

Will could not answer, a strange fear came over his entire body, he couldn't speak or move in the presence of the old sea man.

"The legend of Captain Bruckham, is greater even then Jack's," Bootstrap Bill whispered to his son, "I can't believe I didn't recognize it when I first saw you."

"Aye Bill, there are many things that I have seen that not even Jack Sparrow could dream of seeing,"

"Aye," Bill said looking back at his son, "you see Captain Bruckham was a tradesman with the east India trading company, and yet he was a pirate. The Royal Navy knew it, as did the king, but they could never prove it. Legends started that Captain Bruckham was cursed by some strange power but no one ever knew how," Bill said turning back to the old man.

"Cursed or not, I'm not what you may believe," the old man laughed.

"Could you be any worse then Davy Jones himself?" Will asked cautiously when he had finally regained his composure.

"Worse, I know not, of worse then Davy Jones," Jack laughed, "but you could say that the Captain had a hand in the making of a legend."

"That makes little sense," Will said as he turned back to watch for the long boats.

"Yes, little sense when you know not the particulars of the story," Captain Bruckham said as he tapped Will with his stick to regain his attention, "but how do you think Jones came to be?" he asked.

"Well he cut out his own heart," Will said not knowing what else to say.

"Aye, and I dare say if you cut out your heart right here and now that you would be like Jones as well," the old man laughed.

"Well, no its impossible," Will said realizing his own foolishness.

"So then, how did Jones come to be?" the old man asked.

"How did he come to be, Jack?" Will asked.

"You know the story," Jack said not really paying attention.

"But you don't really believe it do you?" Will asked.

"You should have learned by now, boy, that there is nothing that cannot happen at sea," the old man smiled as he watched the long boats returning for the remainder of the cargo, "witch craft isn't reserved for the gentle sex," he laughed as Will's eyes grew wider, "don't look so shocked boy, I've seen things that would make your blood curdle."

"Like the great plagues," Jack said.

"Or the monsters that live at the bottom of the world," Bill added.

"No, no, like watching your own mother being burned at the stake because they believed her to be the witch and not me," the old man said as he laughed.

"Then it was you who created Davy Jones," Will asked.

"Davy Jones created himself, let me be clear on that. I merely gave him the means in which to do it," the old man said.

"How?" was Will's question.

"I gave him a cursed dagger and told him to cut out his heart, for I know you know the legend of Davy Jones. There is no greater pain in the world then to love and never be loved. It told him to stop the pain and there would be no greater pain in the world. So he cut out his heart, put it in a chest, and I believe you recently destroyed it. But there is no killing Davy Jones, he's found his way and the souls that are trapped on his ship keep him alive, though some were released by your heroism, other chose to stay," the old man said as he pulled a dagger out of the folds of his clothing, "this is the very weapon. Care to give it a try," he laughed.

"No!" Will said and the old man laughed more.

"Then, you could, theoretically, take everything that you have given Jones away," Bill said looking at the old man.

"Were would be the fun in that," Jack asked, "and leave the sea at the mercy of the Royal Navy or worse the East India Trading company? No I say leave Jones the way he is."

"He did try to take your soul," Will said looking at Jack.

"No, I bargained my soul for the Black Pearl, there is a difference, and look I am still here. Do I look worried to you?" Jack laughed.

"You should be, Jack, for it's not your soul he is after anymore, but I dare say you already know that," the old captain said.

"Who's soul is he after now?" Will asked looking worried, "you dare say Elizabeth and I swear to god," he yelled, drawing his sword and placing the tip of it against Jack's throat.

"You do this to often Will," Jack laughed and stepped away.

"Not your bonny lass," the old man laughed, "nor is it you or your father, or anyone aboard the Wicked Wench."

"The Black Pearl," Jack corrected him, "its not been called the Wicked Wench in a good long time."

"She was the Wench when I captained her and I knew her history, and so she'll never be anything but the Wench to me," the old man said as more pirates began to coming the clearing at the top of the cliff.

"So what is it that you want?" Will asked as Jack had been avoiding the question.

"What? Isn't that a question for the captain?" the old man said looking to Jack who had just sent off his crew to the boats once more.

"He want's passage, it will be granted," Jack said for the first time looking at Will angrily, "it would be terribly unlucky not to have him."

"Aye, we'll be facing the unexpected," Bootstrap stated and picked up one of the last crates.

"Alright," Will said giving up all hope of hearing any sense spoken the entire journey.

"At last," Jack laughed as he saw the discouraging look in Will's eyes, "to the boats," he said and the old man followed him down the winding path to the boats.

Will could do nothing but follow and be silent, there was nothing left to argue. He had lost his first great battle against Jack, and the most discouraging part was that it had been a battle of wit.


	22. Troubled Minds

Troubled Minds.

The storm, that plagued the waters of the Caribbean, did not pass quickly. It raged on, long into the night, and didn't stop until mid day the following day. Destiny had returned to her sopping wet crew and weathered the rest of the storm with them. They had over turned the jolly boats, making themselves very half hazard shelters, and huddled like rats to keep warm. They could not start any fires even within the dense brush of the island, the rain seemed to have found every inch of the island. There was no hope of feeling dry again until the sun broke the clouds. They watched as the storm battered the ship. The tide rose and the ship bobbed against the waves. This was reassuring as the ship had not taken on water through her grounding. The tide went out again and the ship rested, lifeless on the sand that had trapped her, but still the storm raged on and there was nothing that the crew or the captain could do but wait for it all to pass.

The crews superstitions ran with the intensity of the storm. It was no longer an act of nature but a witches spell, and they believed the witch to be their own captain. She had angered someone and was being punished for it. Little did they know just how true to their beliefs they were. It didn't occur to them that she was suffering just as much as her crew was. Her heart was not with her crew, or trying to keep dry, all seemed hopeless to her at that moment. Something pained her greatly to see what had befallen her brand new ship. Her mind wasn't with the superstitions either, she was to confused by what Tia Dalma had said to her. Was it her fault, her anger that had put her crew and her ship in such a bad condition. Was there really hope that what she believed to be true could possibly change. Her mind had never let her have such hopes before and yet they were painful truths. It had never crossed her mind that Jack could be blameless, and still he had to face some blame, she believed that part of it was his fault but she had never thought of placing blame else were. Could her mother really have so much anger herself to lie as Tia had accused her of? Was it really possible for Jack Sparrow to have never known, to have returned to Tortuga and never learned of her being there. The would was proving to be a much larger place then what she once believed it to be.

As she thought about everything she had never known and tried to make sense of these things, her mind began to be clear to everything. She was coming to understand the deception and the cruelties of human nature. As her mind cleared so did the sky and soon the blue sky and the late day sun were breaking through the great clouds.

The crew scrambled quickly back to the ship, by Destiny's orders. They had much to do before the tide came back in and as the island was so rich in woods and under growth they would be able to use some of the natural materials to save the ship and have her back out at sea.

Upon inspection, the ship had looked far worse then it really was. The water she had taken on was great but it was easily removed with a little hard work. She hadn't sprung any unwanted leaks that would be of trouble later. Destiny was pleased to see just how much of the canvas had been saved and it was very quickly mended and patched. The rest of the restorative work could be done out at sea and after they had left the island behind them.

This all pleased Destiny so greatly that she had no trouble recounting the story of the sirens treasure to her crew. It was all it took to bring forth their courage and to leave behind the superstitions of their Captain. Moral was running high as the tide rose and the hot sun had dried their clothing. The sails were cast again and soon the Blue Moon was freed of her place on the beach and was back out at sea.

Destiny watched her compass constantly, but something else rang in her ears, louder then ever before. She could hear, off the water a, stranger melody, a sound sweeter and more enchanting then anything else she had ever heard before. It called to her and it lead her onward. It was the heading she needed, even though she didn't understand what she was hearing. She knew it to be the song of the sirens.

* * *

The moon still shown high in the sky as the black pearl left the cliffs of Port Royal and moved out into open water. Jack could move about freely now. He could feel the welcoming freedom of the home he had always known. It had started long ago, the times when he was first called out to the waters. It had been many years and he had learned many things. It was at this time in his life that he had believed himself to have learned accept the magic of the waves and the changing of the tides. Though he always felt safer on his ship he never underestimate the waves or the dangers they could bring.

He walked about the ship, inspecting, shouting out orders, watching the water and all the while being shadowed by the old Captain. This old man had confided in him long ago and even trusted him enough to leave his ship in Jack's hands. Jack could not but hope that his old mentor agreed with his ways and the ways he ran his ship.

Jack had shouted orders to the crew, but never once ever attempted to put the old man to work. The crew didn't seem to mind, however, they all looked on the old man with the greatest respect and even some fear. They said nothing to disturb him and only went on with the tasks they had been set to. Everyone, including Elizabeth, was busy with the affairs of the ship. They could see that a great storm was closing in on them and Jack had set course to try and avoid the most of the storm, but much had to be done to prepare incase of a direct hit.

The compass that Jack relied so heavily on, had chosen a very defined heading but he knew very well where the heading would lead him. He knew what he wanted most in the world but could not follow his heart for once. He had handed the compass off to Elizabeth once again and watched as the heading changed drastically from his own. The compass was now pointing them away from the storm, where as when Jack had viewed it, he had been heading directly into the storm. A sinking, worried feeling, came over him as he wondered how much danger his daughter could be in. Elizabeth was placed at the helm with the compass and Gibbs to lead the Black Pearl toward the destination. Some of the crew men protested putting a woman at the helm, they were of the old school of thinking and believed her to be bad luck, but Captain Bruckham seemed to welcome the woman and viewed her with so much respect that they had to swallow their pride and watch as Elizabeth Swann took on the role of first mate.

The crew was quite alive by the idea of the treasure that they sought. The minute Elizabeth had stepped aboard the ship, the superstitions of the old pirates began to fly, but she spoke so knowledgeably about the treasure that their minds were soon changed and the idea of Captain Jack leading them to a more brilliant treasure then anything they had ever seen before was all it took to win over the crew.

The only person aboard the ship, who didn't seem lost in the treasure, was her captain and though he played it up to his crew it was clear that his mind was elsewhere, which was never odd for Jack. It was just strange that he did not have the sparkle in his eyes that a treasure hunt normally brought to him.

The old Captain Bruckham followed Jack everywhere and though he was a crippled old man, he moved along the great ship so easily that it was clear he had long been at sea. The crew knew him by legend and even some of the older ones knew him by sight and marveled in the idea of seeing the ships original captain shadowing the great Captain Jack.

The old man said nothing as Jack went about his business. He watched Jack closely, agreed with the way he ran his ship and was very pleased to see just how different the Black Pearl was from her former self. It was clear, in the old man's mind as it had always been, that Jack and his ship were of one spirit with one purpose.

As the darkness of the storm began to move in on the ship, the crew began to work with more force and determination then before. Jack was pleased with the loyalty of this crew and left Gibbs once again in charge of the helm, with Elizabeth at his side, as Jack retired to the captains cabin. He wouldn't have much time before the bulk of the storm would call him back on deck, back to his duties as Captain. The old captain followed him and sat down opposite him at the great round table as a silence fell between them.

"Jack, you know what is bringing on this storm I believe," the old man said as he looked over new maps and charts that laid on the table.

"I believe I do," Jack sighed.

"It is not meant for the Pearl, she'll weather it well," the old man said.

"She always does," Jack grinned, "but I was under the impression, sir, that the Pearl would always be know as the Wicked Wench to you."

"She's changed to much to be the ship I once felt one with. She is now one with you and you with her," the old man smiled, "you've done well, Jack. I couldn't be more pleased with the boy I once saw as a son."

"You told me once, that I would only know you again when I was in the greatest need of a father," Jack said looking across the table at the old man, "and though we have met many times before this, I've never known you to be who you were."

"You know my character Jack, and though this is not your greatest challenge and not the last time you will know me, it is of the most importance, but none of that matters now because I am here and you are in need of my guidance. I'll not be with you long, you know that don't you?" the old man said as he watched Jack's every move, "rum would not be appropriate now Jack," the old man said as he watched Jack's eyes wander back and forth over the cupboards.

"And still you know me to well," Jack laughed as he brought his attention back to the old man.

"Jack this is a time to be very serious. I know you have a way about you with your crew, to keep them guessing and never really knowing who you really are, though some of them are closer to you then you would like to admit, but right now I need you of the most clear mind," the man said severely, "you have been wronged many a time in you life at sea but none so great as this, this is something you'll have to right and it is not going to be easy."

"How am I going to do something that the girl is so set against? It is known to me now how much she despises me and I dare say I don't blame her after the things her mother has fed her," Jack sighed and rested his feet on the table, "I am nothing but a pirate, nothing of good or gentlemanly manner is with me or ever will be. What kind of a father could a person like me have been anyways?"

"Bootstrap Bill is a pirate and a father, a father that has been away nearly all of his sons life and yet his son has it in him to forgive, could not your daughter have a change of heart?" the old man asked and watched Jack very carefully.

"She knows nothing of who I am," Jack said rocking on the back legs of his chair as the ship swayed on the water.

"That is true, she may not know anything about the man, of what kind of a man you are and though you claim to be dishonest, you are a good man. She knows your legend and has tasted adventure," the old man said with half a smile, "she is more like you then you know. Your biggest challenge are the depth of her mind and her heart, which have already been breached by you and your companions."

"How so?" he asked.

"The idea, or rather the truth, has been placed in her mind. She has been to see Tia Dalma and she has been warned of the consequences of her negative ways," the old man said as he pointed out the windows, "the storm was her first test and though her ship was not injured greatly by it, her mind and her heart have been. Unfortunately the storm was not the greatest force that is looking for her now. She's been sought out and marked for danger."

"Jones?" Jack asked.

"Who else would thrive on a broken and confused heart?" Captain Bruckham asked.

"Should my crew know?" Jack asked as he got up and began to pace around the room.

"That is yours to decide Captain," the old captain said, "your daughter is now torn by knowledge of her past, you see, ignorance was bliss for her but it was that ignorance that made her wild and angry and so very pleased to him. Truly I tell you, our dear Tia Dalma, did not want to see the girl or ever face meeting her because it was dangerous for herself. As a child of the sea, as I am, Tia is well aware of the pulsing of the sea, and the desires of Davy Jones and as he is in search of your child he would be led near to Dalma. She has placed herself in great danger to give you the chance to right the wrongs that you are accused of. You know of her legend as well as his. She had a freedom that he does not but she keeps to the island. If you daughter draws her out to sea, she will be captured by Jones and he will finally take his revenge on her. Destiny knows nothing of the danger she put Tia in."

"Can I possibly be optimistic in the situation?" Jack asked, "could there really be hope for Destiny?"

"The doubt is in her mind, that is all that is there, don't be so convinced so easily, Jack. The crew of her ship are not aware of what has happened in the meeting. Should your ship and hers come together to early they may decide to take on the Pearl," the old man sighed and pulled free another map.

"The Pearl has never been beaten," Jack said at the terrible realization of what may be his actions.

"Except against a giant sea creature," the old man laughed.

"But not against another ship," Jack said.

"If the Pearl is to face the Moon and shots are to be fired, the older ship will concur the young. Her ship would be wounded, wounded badly enough and that would open her to Jones' crew. It would set her back in her anger."

Jack grew silent again as he fell back into his chair.

"Now listen and listen good," the old man said as he tapped the map with his stick and the ocean of paper began to move. The sweet enchanting song of the sirens rose from the page as the Black Pearl and the Blue Moon appeared sailing in each others directions, "Tia has set Destiny on the path of the Sirens Treasure, and so, I now set you on the same path. No men can hear the sweet sound of the sirens song until it is too late, but you have a man aboard that has long been tortured by the sirens song but never able to die by what he had witnessed. He is one of your greatest assets on this voyage, but not the best."

"Elizabeth?" Jack asked.

"Aye Captain, that woman will hear and see everything that you cannot, it shall be she who may be able to protect the Pearl long enough to save Destiny Sparrow," the old man said.

Jack nodded as his eyes fell on the map, "should I not set a different course and leave her to her own devices," he whispered as he eyed the distance between the Pearl and the Moon.

"No, if ever she has needed her father it is now," the old captain stated, "you are the great Captain Jack Sparrow and she is but a new sailor and captain. Yes she is walking in your footsteps and believes she can do this on her own but she's going to need you more then she can imagine, but things will get worse for her before they get better. It is all I can tell you Jack, but I leave you with the map as it is now. You will be able to watch her and you have to decide what is your destiny and what is hers. Take care and make the right choices," the old man said and before Jack could look up from the map the old man was gone. Jack could do nothing but stare in the place where the man stood and then back to the maps that moved on his table. The distance between the Black Pearl and the Blue Moon were growing shorter very quickly and Jack had no ideas as to what he was going to do when faced with his daughter.

The first drops of the storm's rain began to hit the windows of Jack's captains quarters before he had realized he had downed a bottle of rum, as he sat watching the ships on the map. His mind was far more clouded then it normally was, and yet it was clear in his mind what he had to do. It was now up to Captain Jack Sparrow to give up the greatest material treasure of his life for the greatest treasure a pirate could ever wish for, the treasure of a daughter he had to protect.


	23. The Pirate Way

The Pirate Way

With the wind in her sails, the Black Pearl made very good time. She managed to stay out of the worst of the storm and though the crew did feel water logged and fought with all of their might to make there way through the storm, they missed the damaging winds, in fact, the wind that carried the Pearl was her greatest advantage. She moved through the water, as if being pushed toward her destination by the winds themselves. It was almost as if the storm did not want to allow the Black Pearl within her.

There was no rest to be had on the long stormy night. All of the pirates were well aware of the dangers that they may face and though the Black Pearl was fleeing the crashing waves and the damaging winds she still needed the loyalty and devotion of her crew. Jack remained at the helm all night and shouted his orders to keep his darling one safe. His mind was with his ship and with nothing else. His greatest worry, at that moment, was a worry that he always had when entering into treacherous waters and that was to keep the ship afloat. Without his ship he was nothing, and could do nothing to help his daughter.

The ship and her crew weathered through the stormy night well and with the coming of the dawn they were happy to be greeted by the brightness of the Caribbean sun. The waters grew calmer and the breeze was steady. The crew became bright and as calm as the day ahead of them. The water logged crew soon dried themselves out and as they finished the work to bring the Pearl back into her best sailing condition they were given the time they had been waiting for all through the night. It was turning out to be a lazy day for the pirates of the great black ship.

Elizabeth regained her post at the helm as Jack went about his captaincy duties of ordering his men around and drinking rum. It wasn't long, however, before Jack returned to his place at the helm and watched the compass over Elizabeth's shoulder but she never took her eyes off of the horizon.

"Jack," she said after a long silence between them, "theoretically speaking, if you really wanted the Sirens Treasure, wouldn't the compass point you towards it regardless of whether you could hear them or not?" she asked.

"Theoretically speaking, it does seem to be possible, but I trust you already knew that," Jack said finally looking at Elizabeth, "but, if we are talking in terms of theories then the scientific is involved and scientifically speaking the theory of the compass or of the sirens is impossible and therefore should not exist, so theoretically speaking it can't be possible if you are withing the scientific realm to explain the theory, Savvy?"

Elizabeth stared at him for a long moment as Jack turned back to looking out at the horizon. She was lost and confused, as people normally were when entering in on a conversation with Jack Sparrow. Finally she spoke, if only to break the silence again, "that makes absolutely no sense, Jack," she said.

"When does life ever really make sense, love," Jack asked.

"You don't know what you want, do you?" she asked.

"Oh but I do!" Jack smiled as he leaned in closer.

"Mister Sparrow!" She scolded

"Captain, love, call me Captain," Jack said staring off into nothingness again, "you know that's how I like it, eh."

"You are flying blind aren't you," she asked now feeling angry with him.

"Of course I am," Jack laughed, "why else would I put a woman in charge of my ship. It makes things so much more excited. And leaves me with more time to drink rum. I do wish you would join me in a bottle," he said holding one out to her.

"You wretched man!" She hissed and stormed away from him more angry with herself for putting up with him for so long.

Jack smiled to himself as he watched her leave. Once again he had eluded answering a question not quite pertaining to the quest at hand. He knew that, should he pick up the compass, it would show him where to find Destiny, but he also knew that the maps in his cabin would tell him the same thing. He needed to keep his crew guessing, or else risk another mutiny as the plans had changed from what they had been told. No longer was the Black Pearl on the quest for a treasure, but they were, possibly, embarking on a very dangerous mission.

The truth was that Jack had never felt so helpless in his life. He knew what was being spelled out before him and yet he was worried about what would happen. He knew that, if there was any change in Destiny's mind, he would still have some very great explaining to do and there would be no time for that in a battle. It would be all action and very little time to communicate, also something Jack did very poorly.

Jack also worried that if he did take total control and follow his instincts toward his daughter and her ship, that his crew would see him as not looking out for them. He knew that they were very anxious to see another treasure aboard the ship. It had been many voyages and many plundering trips that brought them great riches but they had yet to dive into another adventure to capture the legend that they sought. This new treasure, and the idea of actually laying eyes on the mythical sirens of the sea was, for some of the younger pirates, the call that had drawn them out to sea in the first place. It captivated and frightened them all at once. They had not been privileged enough to be able to brag of the dangers they had seen and they hoped that this would bring them what they really looked forward to, the knowledge of something no one else had every come across. They were indeed a crew divided by excitement and fear and Jack did not want to add to the superstitions of his own desires.

The silence of the day, as they sailed, was very eery indeed. Jack had never known the sea to be as silent as it had been all that day, though the sky was blue and the wind was with the ship, there was nothing to be heard. Jack tried his hardest to put a feeling of uneasiness and foreboding out of himself, as they sailed and the crew was happy, but he could not as he watched Elizabeth pace from railing to railing. It was clear that the uneasiness wasn't just felt by himself and he believed that should he have sought him out, Bill would have been able to tell him the cause of the uneasiness.

Will had gone to his wife many times to try and comfort her, only to meet silence and anxiety in her being and excuses and reassurance in her voice. Jack had then decided that something was really wrong and he too was hearing it, though probably not in the same way.

As word came from the galley, near dusk, and rations were passed out among the sailors, Jack watched Elizabeth even more closely. She had hardly eaten, drank very little, and couldn't sit still. Something was truly pestering the single woman aboard his ship. With a bottle of rum in his hand Jack decided it was time to strike up another conversation. He walked quickly over to where Elizabeth and Will had settled, or tried to settle, and listened as Bootstrap Bill entertained the crew the crewmen with stories of his suffering and absence at sea.

"And you believe them not to be over yet?" Pintel asked looking fearfully at Bill.

"We were apart of that crew, we are to be cursed too," Ragetti whispered into Pintel's ear.

"Don't be foolish, we were too taken by the dark powers of the curse to realize that we are forever cursed," he said trying to calm his friend down.

"Or to stupid," Jack said as he watched the skittish pirates realize their captain was listening, "what are you hearing?" he asked Bill after a few moments and the departure of the nosey crewmen.

"I am sure you can guess, Jack," Bill said as he stood and looked at Jack.

"All I hear is a quiet like death," Jack whispered to Bill, "something is not right on the ocean tonight."

"You are right," Bill whispered as they turned their backs on Elizabeth and Will, "you best watch the young woman, she's not used to the touch of a curse and it is with her very strong tonight. She is in great distress. I would take her to the helm and be sure to put your crew on alert."

"Should I really be worried?" Jack asked looking concerned but never taking his eyes off of the horizon.

"You do not want your ship caught chasing the sirens with men aboard. They lay eyes on you and there will be trouble," Bill whispered.

"Should I be aware of anything else?" Jack asked as the tone of his voice sunk to a lowness that was uncommon for Jack.

"Though I know Elizabeth is hearing the song of the sirens, I do not know if she has come to understand the dialect yet. It will come to her in time, I am sure. But I tell you this much, the sirens believe they are summoning two women to their world tonight. They are a cruel kind of creature and, truly I tell you, a battle is what they wish to see at their most glorious hour."

Before Jack could say anything else Bill left him and disappeared into the bowels of the ship, as if he were fleeing the moon once more. Jack returned to the helm in silence and began to pace. His mind was racing, millions of question and different answers flooded his mind. He couldn't put into action a straight solution, nothing seemed to make sense and so he paced for a long while as he watched the sun that lead his ship by day set and give way to the moon of the woman's sea. He watched the horizon and remained uneasy by the silence that continued to grow.

Will watched his wife intensely as the hours drew on. Much had changed in both the crews behaviour and in Elizabeth's. Finally Will could take it no longer and he had to find out what was wrong.

"You've been uneasy all day and now into the night," he said to his wife, "I think it is time we petition Jack to return to Port Royal. You are not well out here, not on this voyage at least."

"Even if I wished to returned to the shore we could not. Jack may not know it yet but the sirens are pulling the ship toward them, they know that I am here," Elizabeth whispered for the first time showing the fullness of her fear to Will.

"How long have you known this?" he asked looking fearfully into his wives eyes.

"I've been hearing the sirens song louder and louder ever since we entered on this voyage. Only now that the moon is showing can I understand what they are singing and now it is too late to abandon the adventure. We are going to be facing this head on," she said, and shaking a little, she stood.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he watched her.

"Jack needs to be prepared for what is to come," and before Will could stop her she ran in the direction of the helm. He knew there was no stopping her now and he braced himself for the coming orders of the captain of the newly cursed ship.


	24. The Woman's Ship

The Woman's Ship.

Jack's eyes fell on the frantic Elizabeth as she came to the helm of the ship and she could not escape the fear in his face at that moment. It was clear, in the silence of the night and the sounds of the ship, that they would heading into the unknown. Jack was feeling it and so was the fair lady he had brought aboard this doomed voyage.

"You are feeling everything as I am, I believe," she said and tried to hand the compass to him, "but I believe that I know why you would not take the compass from me."

"Really?" Jack asked trying to seem calm.

"Take it now and prove to me that I am wrong." she said as she thrust the compass into his hands.

As the compass hit Jack's palms and before he could push it back to Elizabeth, she saw what she wanted to see.

"You are looking for Destiny, aren't you?" she gasped looking from the compass to Jack's face.

"I don't want to be," he said as his eyes fell to the compass in his hands.

"She's coming for the same treasure," Elizabeth yelled.

"It would seem that way, yes," Jack said looking away from her now.

"Did you always know?" she asked her fear turning to anger.

"No, I was hoping to be away from all this," Jack sighed and he walked away from the helm, "I had hoped that I could bring the crew around and away from the parts of the world, I had thought, she would go to, but it seems she is to much like me, or I like her, for me to predict her. It is my destiny to face the daughter whom I've never known. I am sorry you shall have to be witness to it."

"You may not face her at all," Elizabeth said more sincere then before, "the sirens are wanting a battle."

"Then they know that we are coming," Jack said, "and the battle at hand will be for me to fight."

"No, no I believe you are wrong," she said as the colour left her face, "the sirens believe that the ships that are coming to them are both ships Captained by Women."

"That can't be," Jack said almost looking disgusted at the idea, "the pearl a woman's ship, impossibly. Bill would have told me this, he is hearing all that you are hearing."

"If that is the case then he is not telling you everything," she hissed feeling angry again, "am I not giving the orders of a captain to keep this ship on its corse?" she asked her voice rising in anger and fear.

"Aye," Jack said and trailed off into his own thoughts.

"Jack, don't keep me in suspense," she said as she grabbed his arms, tears fighting to be freed of her eyes, "what is your plan?"

"Don't be worried," he said trying to smile at her, "if they wish for a battle then I shall give it to them. Other then that you need not know my plans. Be as angry as you wish but it will not prevail on my nerves to tell you. You are afraid of battle, as we all should be. It will make you fight better," he said and rushed away from her and began whispering orders to his crew.

As Jack made his rounds, in secret, the men disappeared from the levels of the ship that were visible by the moon. One by one they slipped into the darkness of the ship and one by one the ship was left in the power of a woman, and only by her.

Elizabeth stood nervously at the helm, the compass in one hand, and her eyes on the horizon. The ship was leading herself, the wheel moved on its own and the sails billowed and moved in the windless sky. The song of the sirens grew louder and clearer with every minute that passed. Their chanting, laughing, and songs of battle and turmoil, blared in Elizabeth's ears, louder then the cannons or the screams of pain they sang of.

All the men were ushered into the darkness of the ships insides. The guns were readied but kept stored, weapons were passed out and orders were given not to injure anyone but to take the ship alive. Jack made orders to leave the woman captain to himself and would not allow anyone to leave his ship unless ordered to. It would be a tough battle at sea, with the taunts of the sirens, silent in his ears. When he was certain that the crew understood his orders he returned to the deck of the ship and extinguished all the lamps before he returned to Elizabeth's side.

"What is going on Jack," she asked as she slammed the compass into his hands again, "I don't want any part of this anymore."

"You know, as well as I that it is to late to turn back," he said softly, "I need you to remain until I can give the orders to anger the sirens," he whispered holding the compass back out to her, his eyes pleading in a way that she had never seen before.

She took the compass back, feeling defeated but feeling his own anguish and looked sadly back at him, "what are my orders Captain?"

"You are to remain until I come out to you, I'll be with the men down below, as far below as we can safely stay. When you are close enough, when I am given all my information from Bootstrap you will take to the boats and head for land as fast as you can, I do not want you crossing blades with anyone," he whispered quickly as he remained in the shadows as much as he could, "the moon will give me away, if I say with you," he said, "I am truly sorry that I brought you into this."

"You know me to well to know I would have never given it up. I will fight as long as I can and it will bring you the legends and treasure you seek," she said as her courage picked up.

"I know, I don't want you in danger, you have to follow my orders and save yourself from this fate," he whispered again, "I do not pretend to know that this will end well, nor will I say that I am confident in the battle that lays ahead."

"You have always known me to believe you a good man, Jack," she smiled, "you are as good a father and she will know that soon enough."

Jack said nothing in return but smiled weakly at her. He hurried away again into the darkness and away from the watchful eyes of the moon.

Minutes passed like hours as the clouds that crossed the Caribbean sky disappeared and revealed only the giant summer moon overlooking the secret waters.

Chills ran down Elizabeth's back as the ship moved on and the songs and laughter played in her ears. Nothing anyone could say could have calmed her now and being alone in the darkness was like madness itself. She shifted uneasily on her own legs. Her eyes would not focus and her breath was short all the time. She felt as if her heart would cease beating in her chest.

The ocean was opening itself up before her. In the light of the moon she could see islands on the horizon but not close enough to feel any advantage of the earth. She knew, from experience, that if the ship was at all wounded, Davy Jones would not be fare behind them. Suddenly she could no longer hold back the swell of tears in her eyes.

"Ah Swanny, don't be makin a fuss, all will be well with Captain Jack," Pintel said as he came up to the helm and stood at Elizabeth's side.

"Aye, he's a good man," Ragetti said as he too came to the helm.

"What in gods name are you doing here?" she asked frantically wiping her face on her sleeve, "you're going to get us killed."

"The captain wants us with you, darling," Will said as he to came to her side, "he doesn't believe that you will follow his orders to get off the ship."

Elizabeth could not hold back her laughter as her stinging eyes registered what was happening around her.

Pintel and Ragetti had made terribly ugly women before, but they somehow seemed even worse now. With their boots hidden by long skirts made of old sails and their swords at their sides, they looked quite a mess. Pintel had once again dawned a bonnet that did not look right with the melange of pirate clothing he tried to bring forward. Ragetti fanned himself nervously with a chines fan well warn by the sea air. But Will, on the other hand, with a wigs made of white curls and pearls around his neck, he made a rather handsome woman.

A few more of the crew men joined her on the deck of the Black Pearl. All of them dressed as women but none looking more stunning then the Captain, Jack had placed at the helm. A new confidence came to Elizabeth, with the laughter and ridiculousness of the pirates aboard the moon soaked Black Pearl.

"You do have the advantage Captain Swann," Ragetti said as he saluted her, "Bootstrap Bill is sure that the young Captain Sparrow is but the only woman on board her ship. She will be at a great disadvantage, I think."

"But I too am the only woman aboard this ship," she said as she looked at the very ugly woman around her, "does Jack honestly think this will fool the sirens."

"It is so ridiculous that it may work," Will said as he staggered and tripped over the fabric of the skirt he wore.

"It really doesn't matter if it works or if it don't," Pintel stated as he paced before the helm fanning himself, "we're just the diversion from what is to happen below," he added.

"The wheels in Jack mind are turning," Will whispered, "he wants you to abandon ship with at least six crew men, in the long boats, before the battle reaches a head. We who are on deck with you are to make sure you leave," he added then fell silent.

"But Jack is going to need you," she whispered back to him, "you are far more superior with a sword then anyone else on his crew, how could he think of letting you leave."

"He doesn't want to risk to many sailor and if things get to bad the rest of them have orders to abandon ship as well," Will sighed, "he believes this to be a hopeless case. But the boats will be in the water to save whoever they can."

"What is going to happen to Jack?" Elizabeth asked looking more concerned.

Will sighed, but knowing the love of his wife for himself he said, "you know that Jack has a love for you that no one can understand. He says that his one task now is to keep you safe. After that I don't think he is in a clear mind set to worry about what may befall the Black Pearl or himself."

"He need not worry about me," she said to her husband, dress in drag, "I do not need another hero."

"He does not see himself as much of a hero at this time, more a pirate at the end of his days," Will sighed.

"We must not keep his orders, we have to help him," Elizabeth sounded more worried then before.

"We'll do all we can but we'll have to leave the ship," Will said forcefully.

"I cannot take you serious as you are dressed like that," Elizabeth sighed.

"And I will never live this down, if we do make it out of this alive," he also sighed as he drew his shawl up over his shoulders.

"Well you may need to get used to the wig, you may end up the governor of Port Royal one day," she whispered trying to lighten the mood.

"Never, I'd prefer being a pirate," Will smiled.

"As would I," Elizabeth said and kissed her husband.

"That just seems wrong for some reason," Pintel said as he watched Will and Elizabeth.

"I concur," Ragetti said feeling uncomfortable as they walked away.

"You do have a plan, don't you?" Elizabeth whispered as she pulled away.

"I may," he grinned.

"Captain," came the high pitched voice of another crewman, "ships ahoy!" he yelled and pointed off toward the horizon.

"Brace yourself Ladies," She yelled out to the crew as she too spotted the ship, "there be the Blue Moon."


	25. The Siren's Treasure

The sirens Treasure.

The moon was full in the Caribbean sky as the Blue Moon made her way toward the sirens singing. Its silver rays danced along to the melody of the song. It almost seemed like silver tongues of fire placed beneath the stillness of the waves.

It was the night that was predicted and the Sirens song grew louder with ever mile the Blue Moon put behind her. They called the ship to them, they called her by name, but no one else was able to hear the things that were secret to Destiny and her ship.

A great anxiety came over Destiny as the song grew louder. It was no longer as sweet sounding as it had been. It was becoming savage, forceful and frightening to her. They sang of battle and of women over taking the sea. Of two great captains to go down in history. Davy Jones was brewing in their songs, the echo of his organ accompanying their melodies, and they chanted to him, calling him to the wounded crew. The depths of the ocean were agitated by the song. Beneath the stillness of the water's surface the race of moonlight swirled violently. It seemed like the ship should have been thrown off her course but she sailed onward, in a straight line, and yet Destiny had lost control of her ship. It moved of its own accord. The men could not head it or seen what was going on. They did not know that the water was becoming thinker and calmer, on the surface, and violent beneath, as they made their way toward the destination.

The ocean was still, there was no breeze to carry the Blue Moon any further and yet land and the sound of the waves against the beach could be head in the distance. The surface of the ocean however looked like glass. For a while the ship moved on unaided by anything, but slowly she began to slow and soon the Blue Moon would move no further along. It felt like the anchors had been dropped of the ship had run aground. She was stuck in her place. It was held in its place by the magic of the night. Like the water of the Caribbean sea had turned to ice all around the great maiden ship.

Rusin returned to her side as he felt the ship stop and he looked out on the glass like ocean.

"Make sure all the men are below, keep them hidden," Destiny whispered to him as the ship sat still and silent.

"But captain, you'll need the assistance of the crew," he answered, "you'll not be able to handle all the treasure on your own and what should happen in the sirens that you seek are not friend but foe?" he asked.

"I believe that the men aboard the ship will be far more trouble then the sirens," she whispered, "do you know of any men who have looked on the sirens and not perished."

"No," he answered.

"And can you hear what I hear as we sit here in this cursed water?" she asked.

"No, what do you hear?" he asked.

"I hear of battle. They are savage, you must return to the darkness of the ship. Do not come to me until I have fetched you. If the ship is in danger flee for your lives but for god sake do not come to me."

"But captain, if you are in trouble I could not trust myself to abandon you," he said.

"You have to Rusin, for your own safety," she said and looked back out at the water.

"Perhaps you are right," he answered, "but at least allow a few to keep watch."

"Aye, I will agree to that, let yourself and Cartiere keep watch through the cannon ports but do not be seen. Send the rest of the crew into the deepest darkness of the ship," Destiny whispered.

"And what shall they do, while there are there?" Rusin asked looking at her suspiciously.

"I hate to say it, but I must. They must pray, Rusin. Pray to god that Davy Jones does not take us all aboard the Flying Dutchman tonight," she looked at him, her face so filled with fear.

"Can that be possible?" he asked his voice catching in his throat.

"Aye, they call him, even now. The ocean is churning beneath us in anticipation of his come. We are all in very grave danger."

"Then we must flee," he gasped.

"We cannot, it would be impossible, I know it is, I can feel it. They must be ready to flee if we can but more so, be ready to abandon everything," she said once more, turned away from him and began to run across the deck of the ship, "if you have to leave everything behind then you must," she yelled as she set off to dowse the lamps.

Soon a complete silence fell over the Blue Moon. She was lit only by the rays of the silver moon that shown, ominously, in the night sky. Destiny paced in the darkness and listened as the sirens song blared on, upon the waves. No one else could hear it but her, she was sure and the fear of facing the sirens alone was very clear in her mind.

The silence in the ship was complete. The men had moved away from any light and the silence that captured the night was unlike any silence they had ever heard. There was always the sounds to the sea. There was always the wind in the sails or the creaking of the rigging, but on this night there was nothing, not a single thing could be heard and the crew was frightened to their wits end. They would not break the silence. It was a silence like death and it chilled the sailors to the core.

The darkness of the sky grew thicker as the moon traveled in the heavens and nothing happened but the singing of the sirens. Destiny was to frightened now to be anxious and even if she wanted to abandon her post, there was no way she could take herself away from staring at the glass still water. She, also, was trapped by the magic of the night.

The fear remained with the young captain until the moon was at its highest in the sky. By this point she was nearly ready to run into the depths of the ship and tell her men to break out the sweeps and get the ship out of the darkness. But even if she could have descended into the belly of her ship, the men would not have obeyed her. They were all to frightened themselves.

With the moon at the highest point directly above her ship Destiny heard a change in the song. The words had become inaudible now. All she could hear was a melodic humming in harmonies she had never dreamed of hearing. It was dissonant and harsh, but played on in a drone over the water.

Suddenly the surface of the water broke and a head broke through the glass still surface. The head was followed by a body, a woman, naked in the night and clad in jewels. She looked so beautiful, peaceful, and enchanting as she walked along the surface of the water. Every feature of her body was perfect and alluring. She tiptoed alone the surface, turning her eyes to the moon and lifting her arms as if in and embrace.

Destiny walked to the rail of the ship and looked over as more and more of them came through the water, clad in jewels and carrying baskets of gold and treasure. They looked to the moon and presented themselves to it. They smiled and they danced on the glass of the water. And as quickly as it had all started it stopped and they turned to face the ship.

"So you have been brave enough to come this far," the first siren said as she looked up at Destiny, "it would seem you are a beautiful woman Captain, not so beautiful as us, but beautiful non the less," the woman said.

"I thank you," Destiny forced her voice to come forward.

"You have indeed come for the treasure, as the beings of land are filled with greed," the leader said as the water erupted beneath her and she was lifted into the air and up to eye level with Destiny, "do you really see yourself as worthy to possess out treasure, Young Sparrow?"

They looked at each other for a long time. Destiny trembled as she was examined by the woman of the ocean.

"I do," Destiny finally answered.

"I believe you to be right, or you would have tried to flee," the siren answered, "you are proud of this ship? She is a good vessel?"

"I am," Destiny answered, "I believe she is very sea worthy."

"You have men aboard your ship," the woman said angrily as she waved her arm.

Destiny could not see what had happened, in fact, it didn't seem like the dramatic wave of the sirens arms had done anything, but it really had. Every last man on the ship fell unconscious, into a very deep sleep and would not be able to look upon the beauty of the sirens.

"I do," Destiny answered, "it is very hard to find women to sail with."

"That is because women are not supposed to sail," the siren answered, "we are a ruling kind, you should be aware of that, we rule over the rulers. There hasn't been a king in the world who was not driven by his woman, his mistresses or even his wife. Even the great Davy Jones, ruler of the ocean as he sees himself, is ruled by women. But we are the queens of the moon, who seduces the sun to set into her shadow every night. You are one of the lucky few to be brought into the world of the ocean. The moon tells us you are worthy of our treasure and so it shall be granted," she said pulling the necklace from around her neck she placed it around Destiny.

The water erupted all around the ship as the sirens brought forth the treasure and placed it on the ship. Destiny did nothing but watch. The jewels and the gold gleamed in the moonlight like nothing she had ever seen before. The diamonds looked like they held the water of the oceans in their core. They sparkled like they had been plucked right out of the sky and the gold looked like the sand of the great beaches of the Caribbean.

"Why would you give the treasure so willingly?" Destiny asked as the last of the treasure was placed on her ship and the sirens sank back away and onto the surface of the water.

An evil cackle arose from the queen of the sirens. She stood on the glass surface of the water and watched as her army gathered around her.

"That treasure is nothing compared to what we have kept and it will way you down," she said and the women began to sink back into the sea.

"What do you mean?" Destiny asked fearfully.

"You are not one to listen well to others, Captain Sparrow," the queen stated, "you shall never be a pirate because you know not how to listen. Had you, you would know what in store for you. Your crew is disabled and your ship much too large for one single person to operate alone. You will loose this battle. Unless, and this is a very small possibility, you can prove you are a willing and able ruler. Convince the waves, the moon, the daemons of the deep that it is you who is ruler over this domain and you may just survive."

"What battle, all night talk of battles and death," Destiny gasped frantically.

The water erupted beneath the queen once more and she rose to eye level with Destiny. She grabbed the neck lace that hung around and tightened it till it nearly strangled the young captain, "look to your stern, you see another ship I dare say," the siren hissed, "it is an old ship, a weathered ship, a cursed ship. That its captain is a woman and a weathered pirate will be to her advantage. She has great perceptive powers, a ruler in her own right. She had a great head start on you, my dear, as she had many things that all good ruling women have. She had a husband who would die for her, an old weathered crew that admire her beauty and her command. That her ship once belonged to your father will also play against you. And our treasure will bring your ship to where it belongs, in our garden among our treasure. The sea has forsaken you, young Sparrow," the queen pushed away from Destiny cackling.

She fell back, gasping for air, the fear rising in her body. She would not give up her ship so easily, she would fight till the bitter end. She had to prove herself far better then any woman who had ever sailed. Could she do it? She had her doubts, but knowing the ship the be the Black Pearl brought an anger and a greater determination to her soul.

Gaining her feet again she ran into the depths of the ship and shaking every man she came to she came to the conclusion they were not to awaken.

The ringing song of the sirens had stopped and was now replaced with the stinging, angry laughter of their chanting for Davy Jones. The ship creaked and moaned as the waves of the ocean became violent. The moon disappeared behind huge dark clouds and lightning split the sky. The sound of a great organ moaned in the distance. As the laughing grew louder and louder.


	26. The Storm's Rage

The storms rage.

The change in the weather was complete and quick and before Elizabeth could react she was tossed into her husband arms, at the helm.

"What in goes name is happening," Will yelled as he held his wife and the rain began to plow down on them.

"It is the sirens, they have returned to the depths, they are churning up the ocean and taunting on to the moon. They are calling Davy Jones," Elizabeth yelled as she drew her sword, "I don't think its going to matter if we are men or women on this ship, death does not judge by that. We are in for a great battle."

Jack rushed out of the depths of the ship as the water tossed her about. The sound had returned to the ocean and the distant sound of an organ chilled him to the bone. It hadn't been long since he had angered Jones and knew that he would stop at nothing to gain revenge on him.

"Change of plans mates," he yelled to his crew who had remained hidden, "ready the guns!" he shouted and fled out into the storm.

"Jack what are you doing?" Elizabeth cried as Jack ran to the helm and took the wheel. Grabbing hold of his compass he spun the wheel hard to port and the black pearl was thrown into motion.

The wind had filled her sails, as it had the Blue Moon's, and now they were being chased down by the maiden ship.

"Jack, answer me!" Elizabeth yelled as she watched over her shoulder.

"You hear the organ I suppose," Jack yelled into the rage of the storm.

"Aye," Elizabeth answered.

"And you know there is land about," he yelled.

"Aye,"

"That is where we are heading,"

"What have you done to Jones now Jack," Will yelled as the Blue Moon began to gain on them.

"Nothing more then before, but I want that ship to be grounded!" Jack yelled and pointed at his daughters ship.

"Shouldn't you be more desperate for land?" Elizabeth yelled, "you are the one who has angered Jones."

"No he wants the girl!" Bootstrap yelled as he ran to the helm, "the girl, her treasure and her ship, he wants them all."

The anger that filled Destiny as she spotted the Black Pearl was so great she ignored the sounds of the sirens and the organ in her ears and only saw fire and hatred for Jack Sparrow.

"You can't escape me now Jack," she yelled into the storm as her ship raced on toward the Black pearl, "I know you are there, I can feel you. You would never abandon the Pearl and so I will take you myself!"

The rocking of the ship and the angry banging of the thunder stirred the crew. They were being tossed about and shaken badly by the shear intensity of the sudden storm. Rusin and Cartiere watched out the cannon port as they came to.

"The captain is in need of our help," Cartiere said as he grabbed a cannon ball, "there be another pirate ship in our midst."

"Aye," Rusin yelled as he too looked out the cannon port, "I believe that is the Black Pearl," he yelled and ran for the bowels of the ship.

The storms violence had injured some of the crew but not many and Rusin, though disobeying direct orders from the Captain roused the crew and sent them into their tasks. The cannons were loaded and ready for the signal and he ran to the deck level to tell the captain.

Destiny was so preoccupied with going after the Black Pearl that she didn't even see Rusin come back to her side. When she finally turned and noticed him she was struck with a great shock.

"You are free from the grips of the sirens!" she yelled into the wind, "what are you doing here?"

"You need help, you cannot crew the ship and fight at the same time, what are we to do captain?" he asked sanding with his sword drawn.

"Run out the guns!" Destiny laughed, as she drew up beside the Black Pearl, "sink the ship. Kill all aboard it, but leave Jack Sparrow to me!"

Jack cursed out loud as the organ struck a high distant note and cannon balls began to fly at his ship.

"Fire back!" he yelled into the storm, "fire back, fire back!"

And so the battle had started. The Blue Moon had gained on the Black Pearl and was now firing at her. Jack frantically swung his ship around the Blue Moon to bring his guns into rang and no sooner had they come to view the shots were returned.

"Don't sink her, just wound her," Jack yelled to the crew, "what ever you do, don't kill anybody. Take prisoners and keep them occupied but do not sink the ship. We have to make landfall before the Flying Dutchman arrives!"

Destiny stood at the helm he sword drawn, staring at Jack. There he was frantically ordering his crew to do the same as she and yet she was in control.

"Jack Sparrow, meet thy doom," she yelled at him.

He heard her and turned to see the daughter he had never beheld. There she was in all her glory, hair flying in the violent wind, and fire in her eyes, "I will not fight you, Destiny," he yelled across the water.

How strange everything was. There she was, aboard a ship, much in the same construction as the Pearl. Brand new and build for speed. She was a pirate, there was no denying her that, but she looked so familiar. He could not believe the resemblance that he could see in the girl and his once young, self. And yet there was much of her mother in her countenance. Fierce and strong, she was a beautiful woman but a very angry Pirate.

"Then you shall die!" she screamed, "how dare him deny me a fight," she hissed under her breath.

They were within a close enough distance of each other new. It was possible to board his ship. But something was stopping her. The sounds of the sirens and the terror of the storm was growing more violent by the moment. The ship was being thrown this way and that, coming closer and closer to the land in the distance. She had no way to judge anymore just how far from land they were.

Jack watched his daughter as she shouted orders to her crew. She was inexperienced in the matters of battle, he could tell that right away, and his heart sank. The shore was coming up on his port side and the more she followed the closer they came. But if he was not careful he too would end up landed and there were be no avoiding the battle that seemed so evident. Quietly he whispered orders to Gibbs and Bootstrap Bill as they had joined him on deck. And with his orders they ran off.

"I cannot let you do this, Destiny, not yet at least," Jack whispered to himself, "You have to escape Jones first, then I will grant you whatever battle you wish of me."

Destiny's cannons had not gotten any clear shots to wounded the Black Pearl, the Pearl however had injured her ship. Rusin ran back to her side as lightning struck the main mast.

"Captain, the Moon is injured we're going down!" he yelled.

"Bloody Hell! This can't be happening, Jack is right there, I can see him!" Destiny screamed in her distress.

"We have to abandon ship!" Rusin yelled and grabbed her arm, "let's go now, there is no getting away, we have to make it to land!"

"No!" Destiny screamed and broke away from him, "I am going after Jack, I will fight him!"

"Jones will have you, you'll never get near Jack!" he yelled at her.

"I can and I will!" she yelled back, "how dare you question my authority aboard this ship. I am the Captain."

"Fine!" Rusin yelled overcome with anger, "then your crew will leave you to it, as you are no Captain to be risking your crew on a sinking ship!"

"This is mutiny you ungrateful black heart!" she scream, "this is how you repay me for taking you aboard a band new ship and giving you the position you only dreamed of!"

"I did not take to this ship because of the position Destiny, I did it because I love you!" he yelled back at her, "you are no better then your father if you would risk your crew!"

She stared angrily at him through the storm for what seemed like hours. The angry sound of the sirens laughed in her ears and the gleeful cried of the organ echoed now through the storm.

"You are no captain!" the sirens chanted, "no captain at all!"

"I have to get my revenge on Jack!" she screamed frantically.

"Fine, take it then!" Rusin said as he turned away from her, "all hands to the boats!" he yelled out to the crew, "abandon ship!" and as lighting flashed again, Destiny was left alone, on her wounded ship.

"The Blue Moon is taking on water, Captain, she's sinking," Gibbs said as he came back to the helm.

"Damn, this is not working," Jack yelled, "she has to make land. Do you think she has enough fight left in her to make land?"

"Destiny or the Ship?" Gibbs asked confused.

"Both!" Jack yelled impatiently.

"I suppose it could happen," Gibbs shrugged, "if she keep the ship up right she'll run aground."

"Are the men abandoning ship?" Jack asked.

"The boats are in the water, are we to sink those as well," Gibbs asked.

"No, store the guns and hang back, we'll take the men aboard and leave the ship," Jack said as he watched Gibbs face change.

"Are you sure that is wise captain?" Gibbs asked.

"Aye, Jones is after the Blue Moon not the Pearl, if we can save some of the men then we'll have redeemed ourselves for sending a maiden ship to the locker so early on," Jack said sadly and walked away from the helm.

The Pearls jolly boats were lowered into the water and set to sea after the Moon's Jolly boats. Cast out still tethered to the Pearl to find their way back, they set out into the waters of the angry ocean. The sounds of Jones' overture played louder and louder as the men of the Pearl rescued as many men as they could find.

Finally, as the storm became to much the jolly boats returned to the Black Pearl. The crew of the Blue Moon were brought aboard peacefully and the Pearl was set on a corse fleeing the nights storm.

"You cannot escape from me Jack," Destiny screamed as her slowing ship lost ground on the Black Pearl.

The stern of the Blue Moon was now weighted down by the oncoming water. The organ sounds of Davy Jones ship filled the thundering sky as the Flying Dutchman broke the surface of the Caribbean water. The Laughter of Davy Jones rang out over the ocean as Destiny abandoned her post at the helm and ran for the bow of her ship. Before she knew it there were his crew men aboard her ship and she was face to face with the sick cursed blades of the crew of the Flying Dutchman.

"Take her alive, her soul is worth the world to me," she heard Jones yell over the water.

The Blue Moon gave a terrible shudder as Destiny battled the daemons from the deep. She had lost count of how many she had faced, or if any had actually been injured, but her body was slowing down. No longer was her mind clear but the longer she fought the farther away everything seemed to get until everything around her went dark. The cries of the ocean left her at that moment and so did the anger in her heart. She was in a place of still and unaltered peace.


	27. Morning Waters

Morning Waters.

Dawn did not come quickly to the Caribbean sea. The Black Pearl had weathered the storm as well as she ever did and was able to abandon the screeching sounds of the cursed waters, but not everyone was rejoicing. The crew that had been apart of the Blue Moon mourned the loss of the brand new ship and the young captain. All believed she was captured by Davy Jones or worse that she was already dead. Rusin most of all was tortured that he had left her. He paced up and down the length of the Black Pearl as the sun rose into the blue sky.

Jack was also out of sorts after the passing of the night. As soon as they were out of danger he had released the helm to Will and retired to his cabin and had not been seen since. No lights had been lit in the cabin and not a sound could be heard but a steady pacing across the floor. It was clear that no sleep had come to Jack all that night but he did not resurface with the coming of the dawn.

Elizabeth, however was in high spirits. It had been a very difficult night for her and she looked forward to the return to Port Royal, although she was a pirate at heart she was anxious to set foot on familiar ground. It had not been the adventure she had anticipated and she could still hear the faint screeching of the angry sirens in her head. It was long since the sirens song had been silenced but the shear memory of it still echoed in her mind.

It wasn't until the birds broke the sky and the sounds of the morning, that Jack came out of the captain cabin. He walked the length of the ship and stared off into the sky. He stood for a long time just staring, swaying with the movement of the ship but never leaving his place.

"What is Jack doing?" Elizabeth sighed, "he's acting quite..."

"Odd?" Will asked.

"No, he's always odd, more... I don't know... out of sorts," she said, "he's just staring out at the horizon."

"Maybe he's deciding on a heading," Will said matter of factly.

"I doubt that, I still have his compass," she said holding it out to Will.

"He probably doesn't know what he wants right now," he answered.

"I don't know. I think he knows what he wants, he's just afraid of what he will find," she said and looked off behind them, "it's going to be a beautiful day on the ocean."

"Yes, t'is," Will said and fell into silence.

Suddenly Jack snapped out of his trance. He looked from side to side and the men who watched him quickly turned away as if not to notice him at all. Walking swiftly to the helm he walked a quick circle around Will and Elizabeth, looking at them with one eyebrow raised and said nothing.

"Good morning Jack," Elizabeth smiled.

"Good is it?" Jack asked looking away.

"Aye, the wind is with us, the storm has passed without damage to the pearl and the sun will soon be high in the sky. How could it not be good?" she asked.

"Well when you put it that way," he shrugged.

"What is our next course?" Will asked.

"Ah, yes, that," Jack said as his gaze finally fell on Elizabeth, "what does the compass say, Lassy?"

"What should it say Jack? I was brought aboard the ship to locate the sirens treasure. I have no other desires then to return to Port Royal now."

"No, no, no, we can't do that!" Jack stated frantically and pushed Will out of his ways.

Grabbing the wheel he turned the ship so abruptly and without yelling out any orders, that its sudden change in course caught the crew off guard. Several men fell and were nearly thrown off the ship. Jack had braced himself for the maneuver but it had caught Elizabeth and Will off guard. Grabbing onto whatever they could they did not relax again until the Black Pearl had completed the about face.

"What has gotten into you, Jack?" Will yelled as the crew scrambled to readjust the sails and get the Pearl back in order.

"You'll learn, young pirate, that you should away be able to read the captains mind, that is the only way you will be able to survive on the sea,"Jack stated.

"That is completely absurd!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Where are we going Jack?" Will asked angrily.

"We're going back," Jack said holding out his hand to Elizabeth.

"Why?" she couldn't help but ask, "what have we to return for? The treasure was lost to us."

"Gimme my compass," Jack said holding out his hand to Elizabeth.

The compass fell from Elizabeth's angry hand and into Jack's. He flipped it open and as fast as he did so, so did it show his heading. They were heading back from whence they came.

"How did you know?" she asked looking astonished at the compass in Jack's hand.

"How did I know, what kind of a question is that," Jack laughed looking at her with an oddly crazy look in his eyes, "I'm captain Jack Sparrow, savy?" he said and walked away.

"He's gone completely mad," Elizabeth stated as she watched him walk away.

"He's been completely mad every since we've known him," Will sighed.

"Well... he's... madder now!" Elizabeth huffed and walked away from Will.

"I think every one on this bloody ship is bloody mad!" he grumbled to himself and watched as the Black Pearl sailed back to where she had once fled.


	28. Jack's Madness

Jack's Madness.

The Black Pearl, now, had a disadvantage on this morning, as the breeze was light, the waters were calm and the crew were in good humor. The night previous, however, the wind was strong, the waves angry and the crew frightened. They worked better under pressure and even though the Pearl was at her maximum speed, for such a low wind, they were not making as good of time as they had fleeing the storm.

Rusin's heart jumped as he worked for Captain Jack. He had noticed concern, for a split second, in his eyes as he stood staring out into the depths of the mysterious Caribbean. When the ship was turned and it began in the same direction that it had come he put all he could into working well for this captain and yet his sorrow still ran high.

Jack watched Rusin carefully as he worked, there was something about the man that puzzled Jack. He had been saved from a watery grave, or worse enslavement by Davy Jones, and yet he was unhappy. Sure he had to abandon ship, and it was a young ship, but he was not the captain.

"What madness are you plotting Jack?" Bootstrap Bill asked as he walked up and stood beside the captain.

"You are sure Jones didn't get her?" Jack asked turning to look at Bill.

"No, she made landfall, but I can hear nothing more of her, she may be dead," Bill answered..

"I don't believe that to be so,"Jack whispered as he opened the compass and showed it to Bill.

"That could only mean you'll find her body, Jack," Bill had hesitated before saying anything.

"I know," Jack sighed and slammed the compass shut, "I want so badly to hear what you hear. I stood for ever, straining to hear past the ocean today, and all I could hear was the water and snoring."

Bill couldn't help but laughed at his Captain.

"Do you know that man?" Jack asked after a long silence and pointed across the ship at Rusin.

"Aye, he be Destiny's first mate, well was," Bill answered.

"Just the first mate?" Jack asked eyeing Bill strangely.

"I don't know if there is anything else to him, Jack," he answered, "that is a question he would have to answer himself. First mate, I know fore certain. Teacher, confidant, lover, I know not."

"Lover, you think he could be her lover?" Jack hissed protectively, "she's but a girl."

"She's a pirate, Jack," Bill laughed, "you have no command over her, and even if you did, love would not stop her from disobeying you," he added and walked away.

Strangely, Jack felt his blood boil as he turned and looked in Rusin's direction. He knew of the lust of men, he was after all a private and a damn good one in all aspects, but knowing he had a daughter, he felt a strange sense of protection for her. He didn't like the thought of any man defiling his daughter, let alone a private.

He walked quickly or to Rusin and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Is there a problem, Captain?" Rusin asked as he stopped his swabbing.

"So, you are a pirate are you?" Jack asked pacing nervously before him.

"Yes, been for many years now," Rusin answered.

"And you've sailed under who?" Jack asked.

"That is relevant how? I am of your crew now," Rusin answered.

"I need to know where your loyalties lie," Jack said

"Well with you, you saved us all from Davy Jones, how could my loyalty not be with you?" Rusin asked.

"Humor me boy, who did you sail under?" Jack asked again.

Rusin sighed out loud and looked to the sky, "Captain Cook, in the beginning, I was a cabin boy for him. Then when I was older, and showed interest in piracy, with Captain Dirk," he answered.

"How did you come to sail with Destiny?" Jack asked.

"Captain Sparrow offered me a position when she purchased her own ship. I sailed with her aboard Anamaria's ship," Rusin answered.

"And what was your position with Destiny?" Jack asked eying him suspiciously.

"Captain Sparrow was kind enough to offer me the position of First Mate," he answered.

"You have more experience then her, do you not?"

"Yes, I've been at sea much longer," Rusin said looking at Jack uneasily.

"Why not seek your own ship," Jack asked.

"Because, Captain Sparrow purchased a brand new vessel, she had a growing reputation as a great pirate and she asked for my assistance, how many pirates can say they have sail aboard a brand new vessel. Captain Sparrow is a very fine sailor," Rusin stated.

"Are you her lover?" Jack hissed.

The question caught Rusin off guard. He didn't know how to answer, but the madness of rage was now in Jack's eyes, "I am just a first mate, it is not my place," he answered and backed away.

"You're a pirate, you pillage and plunder. Did you pillage her?" Jack nearly yelled.

"I was not the first," Rusin stated as he watched the fire in Jack's eyes and saw the gleam of his sword.

"I'll cut off your manhood!" Jack yelled.

Rusin drew his own sword, in self defense, as Jack's crew ran to him and Destiny's crew came to Rusin.

"I'll not have a battle aboard my own ship!" Jack stated as his crew drew their swords, "be loyal to me and you will all live, but Rusin will walk the plank for his treachery," he yelled.

"What is his crime?" Will asked as he stood beside Jack.

"I told him of his daughters impurities, something that really doesn't involve him, as he can be accused of the same things as he had done them to her mother and is an abandoning father. If anyone should be punished for his treachery it is Jack Sparrow," Rusin stated.

"This be mutiny!" Jack yelled, "not on my ship!"

"Jack, he has a point," Bill said as he stepped between the two men, "and I take some of that blame, you did not know of Destiny and I could have told you about her. But now there is nothing you can do, she is a pirate and well out of the reach of your rules. You too are a wanderer, a man who roves the world in search of only God know what, can you blame her for being such. It is one of her feminine wiles that could get her far in the world."

Jack stopped, rage coursed through his body, but he knew Bootstrap was right. It wasn't his place to protect her honor or enforce any rules upon her, as he had never been there in the first place.

He dropped his weapon onto the ships deck, turned and walked away. There was no fight left in him now.

"Where are we going, Captain," Gibbs yelled after him.

"Back ti the islands, if you spot the Blue Moon, call on me, I'll be in my cabin," he practically whispered and waved his hand to be left to himself.

"What is to be done with Rusin?" Will asked as he ran to catch up with Jack.

"Put him at the helm," Jack stated and disappeared into the darkness of his cabin.

Will, Bill and Gibbs looked at each of and then at Rusin.

"Back to your posts," Gibb half ordered, half questioned.

Bill and Will both shrugged in agreement and confusion.

The crowd dispersed and went about the remaining duties. Rusin was lead to the helm and left to take control of the rescue mission.


	29. Land Hoe

Land Hoe!

Rusin remained at the helm all day, without a rest, silent as the afternoon waters, watching the horizon any of signs of the islands that Jack was so certain were there. It seemed like they had been at sea, sailing in the proper direction, for far to long and still there was no signs of the islands. His rage against Jack grew with every minute he could not see land and his despair for the loss of his Captain was plaguing his heart. What a fool of a sailor, a pirate, he was to have fallen in love with a woman of the sea.

"How could they possibly believe in him?" he asked himself as he stepped back, rocked on his heals, and looked all around him, "the man is insane," he growled but he knew better then to disobey a direct order, "Destiny has always been right about you Jack." He held his post and would remain until he was excused. After all he was aboard Jack's ship and though mutiny at sea had happened, he did not dare try it against the crazy Captain Jack. He was, also in a good position at the helm of the ship. There was nothing keeping Jack from throwing him into the brig and leaving him there but he had been placed here. In a position of power. Why he did not know, but he was happy to be there, or as happy as one can be. He much preferred the warm, salty air to the cold darkness of the deepest, dampest parts of the ship.

None of the men, of Jack's crew, had dared to come near him, while he stood at the helm. He was quite alone all of a sudden on the great ship and yet it was a welcome solitude. His inner thoughts were not on the sea anymore, but one the desperate search that Jack had sent them one. He was mad at himself for, even for a brief moment, believing that Jack knew best. His hope was ever diminished as the day wore one.

Jack remained in his cabin till the sun started to set and the rum he was drinking ran dry. He had wanted to be out on deck, to feel the wind and to take part in the search, but he knew that tempers were all running high and he did not want to invoke the crew anymore. He knew that if he looked at Rusin again, his rage would over flow and there would be no stopping a battle on the deck. His crew was larger in number then that of the Blue Moon, but he didn't trust them all. He had always been very good, even though it didn't seem like it, at knowing who was on his ship and who he would allow to return. He didn't worry about keeping Rusin aboard, he was certain the man would never sail with him again, but he did plan to make offers to the rest of the crew of the Blue Moon, if it wasn't found. He was prepared to let them all return to their Captain if the ship was salvageable, if they found it.

The longer they sailed, the more he worried that they would never find the Blue Moon. Perhaps it didn't make it to shore, as he had planned. How could he have known for sure, he was not the captain of that ship and perhaps the prospect of grounding the ship was far out of Destiny's reach. But surely, if she had learned anything from any of the pirates she sailed with, she would have known to save her ship from sinking she would have to ground it to repair it. Perhaps the ship was far to injured for one person to sail her to safety. All these things that he had not thought about then, were coming to him now and he was filled with an anxious swell that threatened to drive him mad.

He could remember the anger in her voice. The crazed, hatred in her eyes. How she was so very determined to follow him, to fight him, to kill him. He sighed heavily as he leaned against the cold glass of the cabin windows.

"She really does hate me," he sighed again as he continued to pace in the dark cabin, "why I should care so much is completely beyond me," he stated, "so many men would rather have relations and father children rather then settle down or stay with a wide," he shuddered at the thought, "If she lived in London she would know the streets ran ramped with unclaimed, penniless bastards. I probably have a few in London. So why do I care that she hates me?" he wondered, "its because pirates are loyal, you know that Jack. And you really did love her mother. You, a pirate who vowed to love the sea, fell in love with a woman. Women and piracy, are they really that different? Pirates are dishonest, thieves and rogues, they are loyal always to the sea. Women are dishonest, vindictive, and cunning. They are alike," he sighed again.

He paced and paced, forgetting that the rum was gone, not even noticing that the sun was changing the colours of the Caribbean sky. He didn't feel hunger, thirst or even the movement of his ship anymore. His mind was completely elsewhere. He was morning the loss of the child of his love. That is what she was to him. He had loved Constance Turner. Curse the cruelness of it all, he had lost them both now.

Finally he walked out of the cabin and onto the deck. The air was salty, the breeze light and he walked and he remembered that he had always, first and foremost, loved the sea. He had always thought that one day he would be able to bring Constance with him. To share his love with of the sea with her but he failed to return. Was it because he had fallen into despair at having lost the Black Pearl or was it because he believed it to dangerous to bring her out here to face all these dangers. He would die at sea, he knew that, but could he bare to think of his love living and dying in the same way?

He walked to the bow of the ship and looked down over the rail. The bow of the ship cut through the calm sea. The water glowed with a purple tinge as the sun set. It was not the deep waters of the open ocean. They were getting close. He could feel it now, and yet there was an ominous ringing in his ears. Like the high stinging cords of an organ. A chill ran through him as he heard a laugh as he looked into the water. Was he really hearing what he wished to hear? Or was he finally, really, going mad.

Suddenly there came a yell from high above them. All the men on the ship spun to look up to the crows nest.

"Land hoe, Captain," the man yelled again and pointed off into the distance.

"Well I'll be damned," Rusin spat as he to finally saw land ahead of them, "how does he do it?"

"Take her in easy," Jack yelled, "the tide is low we don't want to ground her."

He ran along the ship, as fast as he could and came to the helm and stood uneasily, beside Rusin.

"Would your captain ground the ship?" Jack asked not daring to look at Rusin.

"The Blue Moon was taking on a lot of water, it would have been the only way to save the ship," Rusin half whispered.

"Yes, I know that and so do you, but did she. Would she have done it through the rage she was feeling? Did she hear Davy Jones?"

"Davy Jones?" Rusin asked looking strangely at Jack, "why would she hear Davy Jones?"

"Because he wants her you idiot!" Jack spat, "what else is a better prize then a woman pirate?"

"But if he is an old pirate he would believe them to be bad luck," Rusin answered, his anger toward Jack rising again.

Jack sighed sarcastically and stomped his foot on the deck, filled with anger and inpatients, "listen to me, and listen good boy," he spat at Rusin, "I know I have been at sea much longer, and I know Jones ways. I have dealt with him before, many times and it is not a good situation to be in. One hundred years before the mast, aboard his ship. Would you sell your soul for that? He takes your soul and can only set foot on land once every ten years. How often do you think those men have a chance to even see a woman?"

Rusin's eyes grew wider as Jack spoke in terrible, blood curdling, truth. Davy Jones didn't simply want Destiny for revenge against Jack, or because she was the greatest woman to pirate a shit, he wanted her as a slave, to do what all pirates do. He had lost his heart to a woman long ago, or at least that was the myth, and so he would never care for her fragility, he would take pleasure in her screams of horror and pain. He is a monster and she but a girl. Rage rose higher and higher in his heart.

"Would she ground the ship?" Jack asked again trying to calm himself.

"I hope so," Rusin whispered, "does he have her?" he asked not wanting to look at Jack again.

"No," Jack sighed, "but that is all I know. If she is alive or dead we need to find that out ourselves."

"What if she didn't ground the ship?" Rusin asked.

"Then it is at the bottom of the ocean. As you said it was taking on water. She's probably dead," Jack said and began to leave.

"Perhaps she made it to land without the ship," Rusin said optimistically.

"Jones would have had her the moment she touched the water," Jack said, his speech dripping with hatred and disgust, "if we find the Blue Moon, we'll find the girl. Just be ready for the worst."

Turning away from Rusin, Jack shouted more orders to his crew as the island grew closer. He was frantic now. The colour has spilled so rapidly from Rusin's face that he knew he understood what was really in store for them. Perhaps the man really was in love with his daughter, Jack had become quite good at reading people. He felt no hatred for Rusin now, but could tell that the same fear had taken over his entire body. The would have to work quickly. Get to the island, search it and move on. It wasn't just a single island, anymore, there were many more spread out and as he looked at them he realized it would be harder then he initially thought to locate a beached ship.

"Listen up," he yelled as the men from both crews gathered around him, "we have very little time to do any kind of search. We will sail as close to the islands as possible, taking everything very slow. I want half of the men from the Blue Moon to keep an eye out for debris, anything that can be salvaged from the ship. Most of it has probably landed by now. Also keep an eye out for the ship herself. I hope we are not mistaken in believing that the ship was grounded shortly after we fled. The tide would have been very high and she could have made it inland a good ways. Keep a good look out," he said and the men of Destiny's crew ran to the rails and stared out in all directions, "My crew you are to keep an eye to the shallows. We do not want to ground the Pearl at low tide and have to wait until the tide comes in again to continue our search. Your job is to protect the Pearl at all costs," when he had finished he stood very still looking around the group of men, "well what are you waiting for?" he bellowed.

The men from his crew scattered, but before they could reach their posts Rusin was yelling from the helm, pointing frantically at the far corner of one of the bigger island. A golden beach wrapped in a semicircle, and was sheltered by trees.

There, laying on its side, half buried in mud, was the remains of the once beautiful Blue Moon.

"There be the Blue Moon," Rusin yelled frantically.

"You are sure?" Jack asked as he came to him, and peering through his spy glass he looked at the wreckage of the young ship.

"Yes, Captain," Rusin said sadly, "she didn't fair well."

"It can be fixed," Jack stated and walked away from him, "way anchor," he yelled to the crew, "ready the jolly boats, we're going ashore."


	30. Words of Warning

Word of Warning.

The sun was setting even quicker now. The stars and the moon were starting to show themselves in the heavens but the reds and the purples of the setting sun had yet to leave the horizon. The waters were calm but the waves still swished softly against the shore. By the looks of the Blue Moon, she had landed hard, grounded deep and hadn't been stirred again. There were no lines tethering her to the shore and, with the rising tide, they risked losing her again.

"listen up you lot, its time to put differences behind you and work as one," Jack yelled ordering the two crews to work together, "we haven't got much time and we'll find some shelter in that bay," he continued then turned to Rusin, "she chose a bloody good spot to land the ship," he whispered and turned away to shout more orders at the crew, "get to the ship and the first thing you need to do is secure her to that island. The tide is coming in, she's in now state to be released back into the water."

Rusin's heart jumped at the thought of losing the Blue Moon now. There she was, on the shore and helpless and yet the tide could change everything, "you heard the man," he yelled frantically out to his crew, "you will work as one, take your orders from Jack and we may save the ship!"

Jack turned slowly and looked at Rusin again.

"What shall I do Captain?" he asked.

"Lead the first boats," Jack said and turned back to the crew.

The boats were lowered into the water. The Black Pearl was anchors in deep enough waters that she would be out of harm and yet within a good distance to the island. They had found some shelter whin the walls of the pay. It was deep enough water, there was no signs of a shallow reef and they could still see around the islands if need be. Only members of the Black Pearls initial crew were left to guard her while her captain was away. The rest of the men were lighting torches frantically and lowering themselves into the waiting Jolly Boats. Rusin had taken the lead in the first boat in the water and was soon followed by more and more men.

"Captain do you think this is very wise?" Bootstrap Bill asked as he came to stand by Jack. Will and Elizabeth had already been set into a boat to go to shore.

"Why would it not be a good idea," Jack whispered as he turned and the light of his torch lit Bill's worried face.

"You don't hear it, do you?" Bill said looking out at the open waters.

"Here what?" Jack asked impatiently.

"Jones is very near now. He knows you are here. The Black Pearl is not safe where you have left it. None of us are safe and he is only days away from another visit to land."

"How would you know that!" Jack asked and then realized just how stupid his remark had sounded, "how many days?" he asked after a long silence.

"Not long enough for any of us to get away now," Bill said as he cringed.

"What?" Jack asked watching the horror appear on Bill's face.

A terrible laughter rose from the depths of the ocean.

"You best be ready for a battle with Jones," he whispered, "you are not only fighting for Destiny now. He is ready to send the Pearl back to the depths and this time he is determined that we will all go with it."

"What can I bargain with this time?" Jack asked, not really directing the question at Bill.

"You've nothing to barter with Jack." Bill spat, his rage finally showing through. "If you beach the pearl you will have a battle on land and it will last the twenty four hours that Jones can waist on it. It will last until we are all dead. Then you will not be able to escape this island because Jones will not move the Flying Dutchman until he has you, Jack."

"My god, do you find him a bit obsessive?" Jack laughed, "he could be paying so much more attention to the people who truly cause us heart ache and yet he busies himself with me. What am I but a pirate like himself?"

"Jack this is not time for such humor," Bill scolded, "you know damn well we are in serious trouble here. We should have returned to port royal."

"And abandoned the girl?" Jack asked a sudden rage filling his eyes.

"Jack, you've nothing to do with her. You have never known her and shall never know her. Why are you so obsessed? Now you risk your crew to go after a ghost of your past and what will you or any of us gain from it?" Bill hissed now angry himself, "death, that is all that can come of this. You'll see your beloved ship on the ocean floor. Your daughter will be the pray of blood thirst and sexually frustrated pirates and your crew is to be enslaved."

"I've gotten us out of worse problems then this," Jack said waving Bill away, "we'll deal with it when it all comes to pass. For now we're heading to shore to locate the girl. If she is dead well we will leave her and we will return to port royal. No one has ever been able to catch the Black Pearl."

"But the Kraken," Bill said as he walked away.

"Oh that thing isn't all that bad," Jack laughed but turned suddenly angry, "if you do not trust my orders then it is for you. Here I have given you all that you could want. A small crew, my unprotected ship take it and leave," he hissed at Bill.

"You have my son going to that island," Bill yelled.

"A son you never knew, never raised," Jack yelled, "my daughter is on that island!"

"How can you be sure?" Bill asked defeat in his voice.

Jack flung open his compass. There in the light of the rising moon the compass hand pointed directly at the Blue Moon.

"Go and get her," Bill sighed angrily.

"We'll get away," Jack whispered, "trust me."

"There are times when I wonder why I do," Bill said and watched as Jack lowered himself into the waiting Jolly boat.

Bill turned away in anger. It was not the first time that Jack had taken him to the edge of his reason. Jack had never been good at making the right decisions, but he did have a knack for getting himself out of the bad situations. How he would elude Davy Jones again would be nearly impossible. Jack would not be able to talk his way out of it and by the sounds of things he had become far to confident in himself. He would not be able to escape death forever. Perhaps this would be the time that he fell.

Was he thinking in a mutinous mind? Bill couldn't calm his anger, the idea of returning to the crew of the Flying Dutchman was not where he wished to be. Would he take his own life to be rid of that fate. He could not say. The most angering aspect of Jack's denied concern was the danger he was placing so many other in. His daughter was all he could think about now, but what was to become of Bill's child, his son whom he had just been reunited with.

Thinking on it, Bill realized he would be doing the same thing if it was Will instead of Destiny and he felt a tinge of pain to think that he could feel so neutral toward his niece. Destiny after all was his sisters child.

He walked slowly back to the deck rail and watched as the torches, from the jolly boats, flickered across the open water toward the beach. The darkness was enveloping them now. It was a dangerous time on the waters.

"What are we to do, Bootstrap?" Ragetti asked as he stood to one side of him.

"Light the lamps, and ready for battle," Bill whispered, "we have to take great care for the next few night. The oceans is not safe."

"What do ya mean not safe?" Pintel asked.

"Jack should be ready for the battle of his life," was Bill's answer as he walked away to pace the length of the Black Pearl.


	31. Still as Death

Still as Death.

Bill's words rang in Jack's ears as the boats were paddled across the void toward the beached Blue Moon. The water, in the islands by was calm, and the moon was bright and high in the sky and yet the air was filled with danger. It was lurking all around him. It was an unknown island, in a part of the ocean, that Jack could not remember spending much time in. There was magic in these water, he had witnessed it already, but now it felt like a greater danger. They were not safe on land or off it.

He had started to hear it. He had heard the voice of Davy Jones in his head, but he put it out of his mind as if it were just his imagination. Nonetheless he head heard it, had heard the deep strange laughter and the warnings. He could still hear them now, laughing and taunting, 'one hundred years before the mast'. He knew that it would not be like that for him. He had wronged Jones and knew him to be a very vengeful sort of creature. He would face much greater things then a ancient sea beast. But he could not bare to think of the things that would torture his old pirate soul. The felt himself to be turning weak at thoughts that once he had taken on himself. Why did the images of Jones and his daughter ravage his mind in such an unholy way. It was a terrible, disgusting, image that Jones was filling his head with and he knew that it was torturing Jack already.

The darkness was think, the water was calm, and the smell of the salt stung in his nostrils. The boats had now started to arrive on the beach and the men ran to the Blue Moon. They called up to the lifeless ship, growing more frantic as the time and the silence carried on.

Jack walked slowly around the ship inspecting her damage. It wasn't as bad as it looked and she could be salvaged if he dedicated the crew to her. He would find the time, he would make the ship right again, as long as he found the girl. In his mind he believed it would be the way to make things right. She would forgive him if the ship was saved. But could she forgive him for the mounting danger that was ringing in his ears.

Jones was speaking to him now, "yes Jack, salvage the ship, take her to sea, or remain on shore, either way I will get you and the pretty little thing that sails with your name."

Shivers ran down Jack's spine as the laughter broke the silence only in his ears. Jones was close but not yet close enough, to his time, to set foot on land. He was safe for now, but not for long. And how long would he be able to keep the truth from the crews?

"What are we to do now?" Rusin asked as he broke the silence that had begun to follow Jack around.

"Secure her bow lines and search the ship," Jack said as he looked up at the lifeless masts of the ship on her side, "when the tide comes in we'll know more as to her danger. This side looks to be alright and I hope all is well with the rest of her buried in the mud. Tomorrow, at dawn we will scavenge the island for timbers that may suit our purpose and any food or water we may gain from this resource rich island."

"Ay, Captain," Rusin said but did not move from his place near Jack.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Jack asked nervously as he stepped away from the young man, "surely you want your ship back, do you not?"

"She's not my ship, Captain," Rusin answered looking Jack right in the eyes, for the first time.

"Then you want your Captain back don't you?" Jack asked as he looked away.

"You believe she is still alive?"

"Of course I do," Jack hissed, "or I would not have put my crew in the danger of coming back for her."

"We are in more danger now, then we were had we run," Rusin said under his breath as he walked toward the beached ship.

"What do you mean by that," Jack hissed as he grabbed the sailor by the front of his shirt.

"There are secrets enough in your crew I see," Rusin laughed.

"There are no secrets about my crew," Jack said lowing his voice but increasing his intensity, "I know that Jones is nearly with us, but you don't honestly believe that I would give up this easily, do you?"

"No sir," Rusin said as shock filled his body, "I had no idea you were..."

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, never underestimate me," Jack said as he pushed Rusin away from him, "now get to work."

Followed by the rest of his crew and the former crew of the now beached ship, the sailors climbed up the side of the ship and boarded her. The deck was a mess with debris, it was at this point that Jack became uneasy. The damage was very severe. The sails were reduced to mere ribbons of useless fabric, her rigging hanging in tangles and messes of ropes. The decks holds were cracked open and debris from the storm and the battle lay strewn all about. Thankfully, the masts still stood strong, like guardians to the ship, and with them they could bring this young vessel back to the ocean.

"This is going to take a lot of work," Jack sighed as he calculated the damages. He had supplies enough for the Black Pearl, so long as she stayed out of danger, but his instincts told him it would be unwise to divide the supplies between the two ships. "Rusin," Jack called across the ship to the former first mate.

"Ay, Captain," Rusin said as he came gingerly across the awkward deck to stand near Jack.

"What supplies had your captain brought with you?" Jack asked still surveying the wreckage.

"We had supplies enough to repair the sails and some of the ropes and rigging, but not nearly enough for what will be needed," Rusin answered as he kicked at a pile of useless, tangled ropes.

"We have rope enough aboard the Black Pearl to spare, but what of artillery, rations, gunpowder?" Jack asked.

"We have not yet gotten down into the holds to see what can be salvaged," Rusin admitted, "if she did take on water, as we know she has, the gunpowder is more then likely ruined."

Jack remained silent for a long moment and he paced a small stretch of the ships deck, "at dawn we will split the crew, take half into the woods and the others will return to the Black Pearl for ropes, oil and a few kegs of powder, we will be able to light some fires, and lamps to explore the innards of this ship. Are you a God fearing man, Mister Rusin?" Jack asked.

"No, why?" Rusin was caught off guard by the question.

"I suggest you become one quickly and pray that we may salvage at least something," Jack said and walked away.

Rusin watched after him for a moment and then returned to the debris on the deck.

There was still no signs of the young captain. The ship seemed like a ghost herself in the darkness and the silence. Orders were shouted back and forth through the crew as the Black Pearl bobbed peacefully in the bay.

The silence of the night was like death itself. No one wanted to disturb it and remained as quiet as they could as they worked. The dropping of a piece of timber or the clanging of the tangled rigging caused many a start as they worked. It was a time when superstitions got the best of any man.

"Captain," came a sudden cry from a crewman who had climbed to the nearly destroyed helm.

"What is it man?" Jack yelled up to him.

"I've found a body," the man yelled back.

Jack's heart dropped into his stomach, "just a body?" he yelled frantically as he clawed his way through the debris to where the man stood.

"I'm ain't no doctor captain, so I's no's nothing of anything else," the man said as he stepped aside.

Jack pulled at the ropes and rigging, and the large sheet of sail material that lay tangled around the body. Rusin arrived at his side just as he pulled the sheet of fabric from the face.

"Dear God," Rusin gasped as her face was revealed.

"It is her," Jack choked as he forced the rest of the debris from around her body.

"Yes," Rusin said as he knelt down and cradled her head in his hands.

"Is she dead?" the other sailor asked looking over her, "cause she sure looks it."

"That will be quite enough," Jack hissed at the sailor and watched as he shrank away in fear.

"She's still warm to the touch," Rusin whispered as he caressed her cheek.

"Aye, she's got a pulse," Jack said as he reached out and hoisted her into his arms, "ready a boat!" he yelled out to his crew as Rusin rushed after him and they removed her from the debris to a safer place on the ships deck.

"What are you doing?" Rusin yelled at Jack as the crew scrambled around him as he rushed along.

"Getting her away from here and to a warm place as soon as possible," Jack hissed as he pulled off his coat and wrapped her in it, "get off the ship and we'll lower her down to you. Then take the boat, two men and the girl back to the Black Pearl."

"Aye Captain," Rusin said obediently, "but what of Davy Jones?"

"He is still leagues from hear and only wants her if she lives," Jack said frantically, "take her to the Black Pearl and stay with her," he said as they lowered her off the young ship, "take with you two of your own men." he said and looking frantically around he spotted Elizabeth among the gathering crew, "Swanny, go with them and nurse her to all of your abilities," he stated an pulled her toward the boat.

"Aye, Captain," she answered and hopped into the boat.

"As for the loss of men on shore, send Gibbs, and Bootstrap back to me at once!"

"Aye Captain," Rusin said and handed Destiny into the waiting boat.

"If she makes any improvement you must then get her off the Pearl immediately," Jack said frantically as he pushed the boat into deeper water, "she needs to be on shore if she is to live. Now hurry!" he shouted and stepped away as they moved further away from the shore.


	32. A World of Regrets

A World of Regret.

Jack watched, nervously, as long as the long boat was on the water. The Black Pearl wasn't that far off shore that he couldn't see the torches in the boats or the lamps lit aboard his own ship. The water was calm, and the sounds of the night had disappeared, bringing back the calm that the sea always adapted after a storm, and yet he couldn't feel comfortable in his own skin, there was a sinking, dreadful feeling that came over him. To look on her in a time such as this, it was the lowest he had ever felt. For the first time in his life he had laid eyes on his daughter, only to pass her off and fear for her death. It really did seem like Jones had won this time. She was still alive, out in the water she and vulnerable, but he knew that what was needed to revive her was aboard the ship and the one person who cared for her completely.

She would never see him as the man he was. He would always be to her, what she believed him to be, a selfish, pirate, not a father. He was never meant to be that man, never would he be able to make any of this up to her. She would forever hate him for what he was and what had made her out to be. He stood on this beach and watched the boat get further away, just as he felt, further away from her then he had ever been. He had abandoned her once again.

He stood silently, watching as the boat came up along side the Black Pearl and Bootstrap received the girl as she was lifted up onto the deck. Elizabeth followed her and so did Rusin. Soon Bootstrap and Gibbs were in the long boat, with the crew members that had paddled out to the Pearl, and heading back to the beach where Jack stood. With his few, trusted advisors, he would plan out their next course. What it would be he was not sure. No ideas had come to him as he stood on the beach, silently watching what was happening around him. It had the desire to act, but he didn't know how. The moon was high over the water now, and the silver glow lit the Black Pearl as the silence of the night covered what had happened.

Behind him, a large fire was constructed on the beach, lighting the water and casting a warmth through the chilled pirates. The beach was littered with debris, and whatever was salvageable was moved to the Blue Moon, everything else was piled high on the fire. The men were tired and weak from all that had happened, and yet they worked harder then they had before. It was because of Jack. They respected him so much. They knew that he would protect them, that they would get out of everything that they got into because Jack was there captain. He didn't know how or why they had become so loyal, but they were and they worked. Jack's legacy wasn't simply because of Jack, it was because of everyone who worked around him. Jack stood with his back to the fire until he heard the sound of the long boat on the beach, then he walked away.

Gibbs joined the men at the fire and joined in the orders that had been given. There was little that could be done until some sunlight concurred the night but they did all that they could do to keep moral up. Bootstrap followed Jack along the beach, finally catching up with him as he rounded the shore line and found Jack staring out into the open waters.

"What are you searching for, Jack?" Bill asked as he looked out at the dark waters.

"I hear him," Jack whispered, "he is everywhere."

"Aye," Bill sighed, "he knows everything."

"But not that we found her," Jack whispered.

"He doesn't care if she dies. She'll belong to him then," Bill stated.

"I would have thought he would want to take her now. How better then to get her when she is near death?" Jack asked.

"She's none responsive," Bill answered, "she's not afraid of death, she probably has no idea what is happening to her. Jones takes his power from fear," he added and looked at Jack, "he's playing off of yours right now."

"I am not afraid," Jack hissed.

"Oh yes you are," Bill said, "for once you are not thinking about yourself."

"Don't tell me you are proud of me," Jack hissed, "I am so sick of hearing about how good of a man I am. I am no better then the next pirate, look at what I have done with my life."

"Jack, you are not regretting your decision, are you?" Bill asked, "after everything you've done, that has been regrettable and you never regretted that."

"I regret pushing her to this," Jack sighed.

"Had you known about her, would you have stayed in Tortuga?" Bill asked.

"No," Jack stated as he finally turned and looked Bill in the eyes, "I would have moved them away from that. Contrary to popular belief, I am not void of all proper feelings or even my sense of responsibility."

"Then I should have told you," Bill sighed, "if anyone would have had the ability to save Constance and Destiny, it would have been you. You cannot take all the blame and I will bare it with you."

"You had your own family to worry about," Jack sighed, "you need not worry yourself about mine."

"Constance is my family, and therefore so is Destiny," Bill stated, "at least her mother is safe and you have a way to redeem yourself in her eyes, but how are you going to save Destiny?"

"I'm not sure," Jack sighed, "I've never been so unsure in all my life."

"Welcome to parenthood," Bill sighed, "you'll never be sure of yourself again."

"But I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack stated.

"You're also a father," Bill laughed, "the father of a daughter, you have it worse then even myself."

"I believe you," Jack sighed.

"Listen, Jack, you will get through it," Bill said, "you just have to make sure you make the right decision."

"She will not let me make the decision," Jack sighed, "she is a grown woman, and she hates me. I do not deserve the responsibility, but I deserve to regret that. What should I do now?" he asked, staring back out to sea.

"Do all you can to worry yourself about her ship," Bill said, "then you'll have to learn to let her go. The worst thing was coming after her, but now that you have, the least you can do is help her."

"How am I going to protect her from Jones?" Jack asked.

"Well that's going to depend on how much you are willing to risk, and how many members of your crew you can talk into your crazy plans," Bill stated.

"The talking has never been a problem," Jack stated, "risk wasn't either."

"Then, I would suggest, we do all we can to salvage that ship, revive the girl and set her back out to sea with her crew and a well stocked ship, and leave her to deal with Davy Jones on her own," Bill stated.

"But I am going to follow her right?" Jack asked, "so that I can help her."

"No, you are going to have to gain her trust, so that she asks you for your help."

"But Jones will go after her no matter what," Jack said frantically.

"He's going after you, Jack, not Destiny," Bill sighed, "he knows my secret, and will soon know all about yours, because like you've already said, Jones knows everything. You have to understand the things that I am hearing, that we are hearing, may not all be true."

"You mean he's trying to call my bluff?" Jack asked, "and you didn't tell me this earlier, when you got so very angry with me."

"No, he may seriously want Destiny," Bill answered, "and I am quite angry with you for putting your daughter, your crew, my son and his wife in danger for your own personal gain, but we all know where mutiny gets us, and I am not about to take part in that again. So now you have to make your own decisions and see where they get you. I'm not going to talk you out of anything, nor am I going to talk you into anything either. You have to figure this out."

"Yeah, I am trying to do that," Jack said sarcastically, "but it just keeps getting me in trouble."

"Wanna try being honest?" Bill asked.

"Honest, how?" Jack asked.

"How about you go back to the Black Pearl and wait to talk to her," Bill stated.

"And who will work on the ship?" Jack asked.

"You have well over a hundred capable men, and we are not doing much while its dark," Bill said.

"Alright," Jack said after a moment, "I'll go to the Pearl, and I'll leave you and Will in charge of the Blue Moon."

"Why me?" Bill asked.

"We'll call it father, son, bonding," Jack stated and walked away.

"I always have to open my big mouth," Bill sighed as he walked along the beach and joined up with William, "we've got a lot of work ahead of us," he said as he looked at his son.

"You aren't surprised that all the tasks have been delegated to us, are you?" Will laughed, "its how Jack works, always will be."

"Why do you trust him?" Bill asked after a moments silence.

"Because he true to his friends," Will said, "even though he wont admit it himself, you can trust Jack, to be Jack."

"To true," Bill laughed.

"He's thinking far to clearly now," Will stated as he watch Jack ready the long boat on his own, "that could be our one big problem."

"I agree, we'll have to keep a very close eyes on him," Bill stated, "and keep the rum flowing."


	33. Wait in Watchful Care

Wait in Watchful Care.

Jack waded into the water alone, with the long boat, and a small lamp to lead his way. The lamps burned bright, on the ocean, from his captains cabin as he made his way across the void. He had left his men, and the crew men of the Blue Moon on shore, with orders to rest until dawn, and then to get to work. He put Bootstrap in a position of order, with Will and Gibbs at his side, and then he left.

The sea was still very quiet, except for the strange rumbling that Jack could hear in his head. It was the sound of a ship cutting through the water, and yet it was still far off. He knew that it could only be one ship and yet he didn't want to think of it like that. Right now he wanted only to worry about the child that lay dying in his cabin and the sea beast that, at any moment, could cut through the water and destroy his ship and everyone aboard it. But the waters remained calm, the stars shown brightly and the waves moved gently along the wooden body of the ship and his small boat.

He reached the ship and climbed up the rope ladder, before any of his crew, that had been left behind, knew he was there. He stepped over the railing and onto the deck and headed for the cabin. He was greeted by stunned crew men, to whom he only ordered to be at ease and he slipped silently into the cabin.

There, wrapped in blankets and still as death, lay Destiny. Her skin was pail as milk, her lips had turned a strange tinge of blue and droplets of water rolled down her cheeks.

"Captain, what are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked as she stepped out of the shadows and came toward Jack.

"I have changed my mind, I should be with her," He answered.

"Do you not need me then?" Rusin asked as he too stepped out of another corner, looking almost as ill himself.

"Stay," Jack whispered, "I think, it would be best, for the two of us to stay with the ladies. The waters are not safe and Jones is on the move. Besides, I believe it would be better for her, if she does wake, to see a familiar and kind face. She would be a little uneasy, I would imagine, with just myself and Elizabeth."

"I am beginning to believe that she may never wake," Rusin said as he knelt down beside the body, "I've never seen anyone look this bad before."

"Nor have I," Elizabeth sighed.

"She is battling a greater battle then any of us could imagine right now," Jack said, "but another battle will be soon at hand. You must remain ready, Rusin, to protect her at all costs. We will fight to the death if we cannot get them away from here."

"I can fight just as well as the next man," Elizabeth stated as she folded her arms over her breast.

"I am aware of your skills, Elizabeth, but if we are attacked, you must remove Destiny from here," Jack said as he sat down at his charting table and looked blankly at the maps that were set upon it, "how is her condition?" he asked after a long silence had filled the cabin and the sound of struggling breath was heard from the patient.

"The fever has set in now," Elizabeth sighed, "she is in a very bad place. If she makes it through this night..."

"She will make it," Jack nearly screamed, "she's a Sparrow, she will make it," he said more calmly.

"Jack," Elizabeth sighed as she watched the pain in Rusin's eyes, "we all want her to live, really, but we don't have the supplies to deal with this kind of illness."

"Give her some rum," Jack stated, "wake her up, and make her drink it. It will fix whatever she had."

"Jack, she wont wake up," Elizabeth stated as Rusin began to pace the room, walking to and from Destiny's side. He stopped after a moment and took her cold clammy hand, "we've tried that, and she is not responding."

"Not to anything?" Jack asked as he stood and walked over to the sick bed.

"No," Rusin answered, "she's ready to give in."

"Well, she may not have to wait much longer," Jack said angrily.

"Well she's certainly as stubborn as a Sparrow," Elizabeth huffed and walked to the door, "if you don't mind, Captain, I need some air, I'll return shortly," she said at the door and walked away.

Rusin stood silently looking over the body. He had not left her since she was found. It was the worst he had ever seen, and he had seen his share of illness on the open sea. He could not bare it much longer. Releasing her hand and letting it fall onto the blanket, he stepped away from her and also walked to the door.

"I beg to take my leave, Captain," he choked, his voice full of emotion.

"You do not wish to stay with her?" Jack asked as he looked up, studying the mans countenance severely.

"I would die a million deaths for her. I would sell my soul to the devil to save her life," Rusin said as he stared at her lifeless body, "I know it is not what you wish to hear, captain, but I have loved her since the moment I saw her. This is not Destiny and it pains me to see her suffering in this way. I can do nothing for her now."

Jack looked at the young man for a long moment before her spoke, "Go," he said and waved him off, "I'll remain until dawn. If her condition changes I will summon you."

And with that Rusin walked from the captains cabin.

Jack sighed heavily as he paced the length of the cabin. He had stopped at a cabinet and pulled from it two bottles of rum, "if you wont have it, I will," he stated as he uncorked one bottle and took a long drink, "they know nothing," he stated as the slammed the bottle onto the table, "you'll make it, you know better, don't you, then to give into Davy Jones so easily." he stated as he walked past the bed again.

He couldn't bring himself to look at the pail face again. It was engraved in his mind. He had seen corpses before, but never had he thought to see his own flesh and blood looking as it did now. In that face, that scored his mind now, he was beginning to see himself. He cheek bones were his and so was her nose. Her lips, bore the resemblance of her mothers, as did her chin. He was convinced now, though he felt it was too late, that indeed this was his daughter. A great pirate, as the sea was in her blood, destine to die at sea, "not this young," he said out loud to himself, "you cannot die here, not by the hands of this illness." he whispered as he walked to the bedside now, "you need to understand my story, and why I was not there for you." he said as he took her clammy hand, "you don't have to trust me, most people should not put their trust in a man of my character, but you need to at least hear me out. I cannot give you up to Jones now, not when I have only just found you. Please, fight this. You have to fight, as you have always been meant to."

He knelt down beside her bed, her hand clasped in his, and he prayed. Prayed to whatever god would listen. To save this girl from a retched fate. To protect her against the corruption of hatred and deceit.

He knelt for a long time, without speaking a word. His forehead rested on her hand now. Why he had given in to such emotion he could not understand, and yet he had and he wasn't willing to give up his vigil just yet.

The sun began to rise on the horizon, and filled the captains cabin with a warmth and freshness only the Caribbean knew. He felt her stir beside him now and looked up into the sparkling, blue eyes that belonged to her mother. Her lips were not blue, but her face was still pail. Questions and anger filled her eyes as she looked at the man that knelt beside her bed.

He lowered his eyes again, and kissed her hand, "you have been through a great deal," he whispered never letting go of her hand.

"Where am I?" she asked, her voice weak as a whisper.

"You are aboard the Black Pearl," he answered.

"What of my ship?" she asked.

"The crews are restoring her," Jack answered.

"She is not sunk?" she asked.

"No," Jack answered, "you managed to beach her before you lost her."

Destiny stared at him for a long moment, still questioning the man that had, for so long, been so far away and was now almost too close, "what of my crew?" she asked.

"They are still loyal to you, but have sailed with me on this mission," Jack answered, "perhaps I should fetch Rusin for you."

"No," Destiny said trying to disguise her emotion, "he needs to stay with the ship."

"He is not with the ship," Jack answered, "he has been aboard the Black Pearl to protect his captain."

"I gave orders to abandon ship," Destiny sighed, "why have they not listened to me?"

"They had," Jack answered, "but I gave orders, after rescuing the lot of them from the grips of the abyss, to seek you out and salvage all that they could."

"And they listened to you?" she asked.

"Aye, for your sake, I believe they did," Jack answered, "but I shall leave you to rest, I fear you are not yet out of danger," he said and stood, "I shall send Rusin and Elizabeth Swann to you, should you need anything."

"Jack, wait," Destiny said as she weakly sat herself up in bed, "why are you doing this?" she asked as he turned to look at her from the door.

"I know you can never forgive me, for what I have done to you, but I only hope that I may change some opinion of myself," he said, "I do not wish you to always think ill of me."

They fell into a deep silence and they simply stared at each other. Jack wanted to leave but the questions in her eyes had rooted him in place. Destiny wanted to be alone with her thoughts. To be away from the man who had, for so long, been the cause of her anger and determination and yet he looked on her now with eyes of compassion. He looked tired, worried, hurt, and frightened as he stood with his hand on the latch of the door.

Suddenly the door swung open, without Jack's knowledge and Rusin rushed in.

"Captain, we have trouble!" he stated as he looked at Jack and then at Destiny, "you are alive," he gasped as he rushed to her side and took her hand.

"What is the trouble, Rusin," Jack asked.

"A ship has been spotted coming up on us fast," Rusin blurted out as he rushed back to Jack.

Jack's mind was suddenly clear of all the thought that had taken hold of it. He had put Jones out of his mind but at that moment he was back and his treacherous laughter filled every void.

"You can't run from me Jack," Jones stated as he rushed out of the captains cabin and saw the Flying Dutchman on the horizon.


	34. The Flying Dutchman

The Flying Dutchman.

Jack rushed out of the captains cabin and ran, pushing men aside, to where he could see. He did not believe it until he saw it, but there it was, the Flying Dutchman, just as Rusin has seen. It was gaining fast on the stationary Pearl and for a fleeting moment Jack's mind was black. Not a thought as to what he should do was coming it him. He could only stare out at the horizon and watched as the sick, ghostly ship, barreled toward them.

"Not now," Jack hissed as he ran to the helm shouting orders to any and all men, "all hands to bases, run out the guns, drop canvas, way anchor," anything that came to mind in that moment of panic was shouted and the few remaining crew members hustled to do as they had been order, "all men bare arms," he yelled as he watched the panic stricken crew.

His voice filled the air, and even the men on the shore, who worked frantically to save the Blue Moon had hear him. They dropped what they were doing and could only watch in terror as the Flying Dutchman sped toward the Black Pearl.

"Bare arms!" William yelled to the main who lined the beach, "quickly, they will be on us at any moment," he added as he drew his sword.

"Torches, cutlas, and whatever else you can use," was Gibbs reply to William's order, but it was useless as all they could to was stand an watch.

Jack rushed around the ship, pulling at rigging, cursing the wind, and screaming pathetically at the crew that remained on his ship but he could just not coax the wind to blow or the ship to move. She was slow to gain speed as the canvas filled with the breeze and the Dutchman grew closer and closer.

"What can I do?" Destiny asked as she weakly came to his side.

"Get back to bed," Jack hissed at her, "you are to weak."

"I wasn't to weak to fight you," she hissed back.

"I didn't mean like that!" Jack said angrily, "you wont stand a chance if we don't get you to shore!"

"What are you going to do Jack?" Elizabeth asked as she ran to the helm, her hands red with rope burn from the loose rigging as she caught Destiny who stumbled.

"We're going to beach the Pearl," Jack said, "if we can out run the Dutchman."

"The wind is against us," Elizabeth stated as she looked at the distance between the Pearl and the island, and the Dutchman and the Pearl, "We'll never make it!"

"And even if you gain any speed, you'll destroy the Pearl if you land her to hard," Destiny stated as she looked to the shoreline.

"You were able to beach the Blue Moon, I'm only following your lead," Jack stated as he pulled the wheel hard to port, but felt little movement from his ship, "come on darling, I know you can do this!" he said as he frantically pulled the wheel back.

"I wasn't thinking," Destiny cried as she grabbed his arm, "you could loose your ship!"

"We have to," Jack yelled, "all hands to bases!" he screamed at the crew, "give me everything she's got! Go, go, GO!" he yelled.

"We'll have to fight," Destiny stated as she stood beside him, leaning on Elizabeth for support.

"We will," Jack stated, "once we are on land."

"But Jones cannot set foot on land," Destiny said, "how will we fight him."

"We'll fight his crew," Jack stated, "and his ten years is almost up."

"That can't be possible," Destiny gasped, "how did you get into this mess?"

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack stated as he frantically pulled the wheel hard to starboard, "I always manage to get myself into these kinds of messes. It what I do, mutiny, great sea beasties, you name it, I've managed to get the worst of it."

"Are you daft?" she yelled as she watched him in his panicked stated.

"I have been called that, yes," Jack stated, "but can we maybe leave the interrogation, for if we live? I'd be happy to answer all of your questions if I get you safely to shore."

"Fine," Destiny stated, her sword now drawn, "what can I do?"

"Hold on!" Jack yelled and pulled the wheel back hard to the port side, and finally he felt a jolt.

The Pearl lurched suddenly toward the island. The wind filled the sails, and though the distance between her and the shore was not far, it did take time for a stationary ship to pick up any speed. The Flying Dutchman was gaining on them as the strange laugher could be heard over the waves. The chants of Jones' crew could be heard as far as the shore now. It seemed like they were doomed but the great, black, ship was gaining speed, and quickly.

"Be ready for battle!" Jack yelled out over the water as the crew men on shore assembled.

"Use whatever guns you can salvage from the Blue Moon!" Destiny yelled over him, "run out our guns!"

"What are you doing?" Jack hissed as he spun on her.

"I am trying to help," She hissed back.

"Guns will do no good against Jones!" Jack stated.

"They may slow him down!" she stated.

"If they don't hit the Pearl first," Jack hissed.

"You have a better idea?" She asked, "at this speed you could destroy the Pearl all together when you run a ground at least let me try!"

"She's just a ship," Jack stated, "all that matters right now, is your safety and if that means beaching the Pearl then so be it!"

"You're mad!" Destiny hissed staring at him in disbelief.

"Yes, people do say that," Jack agreed, "now, please get yourself to the captains cabin and bar the door."

Destiny stared at him, angrily for a long moment, but his eyes pleaded with her as he continued to shout orders to the crew, "fine," she said and ran for the stairs, "Fire at the Dutchman!" she yelled as she ran and soon the sound of cannon balls flying were heard overhead.

"She's mad!" Jack yelled at Elizabeth as the first cannon balls flew over head and landed short of the Dutchman.

"She's yours!" Elizabeth stated angrily.

"Get to the cabin yourself," he said as he turned and looked at her, "Will would never forgive me should something happen to you, now go!"

"But Jack," Elizabeth stated as she turned and watched the Dutchman gaining on them.

"No buts, just go!" Jack yelled

Elizabeth turned on her heals and ran for the safety of the captains cabin.

"Alight, whoever you are," Jack shouted as he looked up to the cloud filled sky, "I'm making the right decision, don't spite me now!"

Jones laughed as the frantic screams of the Black Pearls crew echoed over the water. His ship was faster, his men more able, his legend far greater then that of Jack Sparrow. There was no way he would loose now.

"I made you, Jack," Jones laughed, "and now I will take it all away," he stated as he crew shrieked with laughed.

"He is going to beach the ship," the boson stated as he stood beside Jones.

"Aye, he's going to try," Jones stated, "but so long as he is one the water I have the advantage. Gather my finest men and bring them here to me," he said and continued to watch as the Black Pearl made a frantic attempt to put space between them, "you can't escape me Jack," he laughed as the Dutchman cut through the water.

The Boson ran off to do his bidding and when he returned he brought with him ten of his finest and most violent crew men with him. They laughed and taunted Jack from the helm where Jones stood. The sound of it rose and reached father then just the Pearl. The crazy cackling of the monstrous crew sent shivers up the spines of the men on the shoreline.

"Good," Jones laughed as he looked at the men around him, "take to the Pearl, and kill all you come across, but bring me the girl," he stated and watched as his men melted into the ship and disappeared.

Elizabeth's shriek stopped Jack's blood as he saw the closing gap between the ship and the beach, "there here," he yelled to the crew as he drew his sword, "keep to the corse and strike without mercy!" he shouted and ran from the helm.

The glass in the door, of the captains cabin, had already been broken. He could see that the men within the cabin were fighting only the women. Elizabeth and Destiny were putting up a good fight, though they were terribly outnumber. Jack yelled frantically for Rusin to join him as he kicked down the cabin door and rushed into battle.

"Ah, if it isn't Captain Jack," the boson laughed as he swung his sword hard at Jack.

"You've come for me," Jack stated as he pulled his pistol from his belt and fired it at the boson. It hit him but did not injure him, "come and get me."

"On the contrary, Jack, we've come for your daughter," the boson laughed and rushed at Destiny.

"No!" Jack yelled and followed him.

Destiny fought hard, but her illness was overcoming. She could hardly stand any longer and her sword had become to heavy. Elizabeth had propped her up with one arm, and fought with the other.

"Jack what can we do?" Elizabeth yelled as a blade came down on her shoulder, leaving a long red gash there.

"I don't know," Jack yelled as more men of his crew joined the fray, "we need the beach!"

The pearl gave a sudden lurch and through all those at battle off their feet.

"Now you come to my aid!" Jack yelled as he looked at the ceiling, "everyone run!" he yelled as he grabbed Elizabeth, who was still holding onto Destiny and pulled the two women from the cabin. Rusin followed, fighting frantically against the swarm of Jones' men that followed them.

They reached the railing, of the ship, to see that they had come up very near the Blue Moon. The other crew members were already rushing onto the Black Pearl when Jack appeared.

"No get back!" he yelled at those who had boarded the Pearl, "back on the beach, now!" and with that they obeyed. Jack pulled Elizabeth into his arms and hoisted her over the railing, "trust me," he whispered as he dropped her over the edge.

Will caught her in his arms and stepped out of the way.

Rusin hurled himself over the railing and onto the beach, he hit the ground hard, but regained his balance as more men descended from the Black Pearl.

"Rusin," Jack yelled from above as he held Destiny in his arms, "catch her!" he yelled and dropped the second woman over the edge of the ship, just before he was struck, by one of Jones' men.

"No. No. No!" Jones screamed, in anger, as he watched the Pearl hit the sand of the beach and the men retrieve the women, "how does he always do this!" he growled at more of his men, "get on that beach now! I want that girl!"

"We're greatly outnumbered," one of his crewmen said under his breath to another man.

"Do you speak of Mutiny!" Jones hissed as he grabbed the man around the neck with his claw.

"No sir," the man gasped.

"Then do as I say and don't question me!" Jones yelled and with that the men disappeared from before him.

Jack, though he was injured himself, lead the two crews into battle. Will and Rusin had not left the two women and were ordered to take them into the cover of the bushes to tent to their wounds. Blood had soaked Elizabeth's clothing, and Destiny had succumbed to her illness again and so the men gather around them to fight off the demons of the Flying Dutchman.

Gasping for breath, and barely able to hold up her own head, Destiny watched as Jack fought without restrain. He's clothing were soaked in blood but he did not stop, "Jack behind you!" she yelled before she completely blacked out again.

The two crews had outnumbered the crew of the Flying Dutchman and yet they still had the disadvantage. Nothing was injuring these men. No blades cut deep enough, no guns shot fast enough. Men of the human crews were dropping quickly. They backed themselves to the great bond fire that was still ablaze on the shore and it was only there that they gained any relief. The men of the Dutchman crew could not come close to the heat or the flames of the fire. They were drying out. Shriveling up and yet they pushed on. Until a great shriek of anger roared across the waves. The men of the Dutchman's crew stopped the fray, and fled back to their ship.

The two crews rejoiced for a moment, before assessing the damage that had occurred to their crew men. Many were injured, some had died, but they had won the battle so far.

Jones could see the fire blazing on the shore and he could see the hesitancy of his crew members. They could not get any closer to the woman that he wanted so badly. The one thing that had been their weakness and Jack had found it. The girls were save among the men, near the fire and his crew would be diminishing in numbers if they got any close.

"Damn you Jack Sparrow!" Jones yelled over the water and his crew stopped, "back to the ship the lot of you!" he yelled and they returned to him

His anger grew as the cheers rose from the beach. There the Black Pearl and the Blue Moon were safe for the time being. But perhaps the tides would change for him. They were stranded on an island, the moment they came out to sea he would have them. And if they chose to remain on the island, he had three days before his tenth year had expired, he would bring his crew back to this spot in three days time.

Jack watched as the Dutchman sailed for the horizon. The anger of Jones rang in his ear as the stench of blood filled his nose. Bill tended to his wounds as the fire was made bigger by the able men. Elizabeth would be fine, and Destiny had come to again, but they were now all stranded on the island, both ships, awaiting a high tided when Jones would be back.


	35. Biding Time

Biding Time.

Jack paced the shoreline for the rest of that day. His body ached from the wounds he sustained, but not as much as the pains that he was feeling in soul. He had never been so miserable in all his life. He felt guilty for the damage that the crew sustained, the added work of now salvaging the Black Pearl and the fact that Elizabeth had been injured herself. They had escaped Jones this time, but he would be back and would they have the strength to battle again. The crew had diminished in numbers, they had very little rations and the injuries were great. They had three days before judgement, it would come upon them to soon.

The crew had been set to construct shelters, away from the water lines, as the tide was coming in. The Black Pearl and the Blue Moon were anchored next to each other as repairs continued. Elizabeth still sat with Destiny in one of the first shelters and near the great bond fire as the men worked around them. Jack just stared out at the horizon. One hand on his sword the other on his pistol at all times.

An anger had taken to Jack's face that few had seen before. He had fallen silent and distant from his crew as he paced along the beach. The sun was setting now, as he made his way out of the sight of the two crews and the two beached ships, the images of just how deep he was in this passing before his eyes. The crew had done well for the amount of damages they had sustained. Some mean had even managed to located an kill enough of the wild game, that inhabited the island, to feed the two crews, but it wasn't enough to bring up Jack's spirits. Jones wouldn't be long, he could feel it now and no one really knew what it was like to see that man on shore. It was a battle they would be going into blind, if they remained on the island.

"Jack," Bill called as he came running toward his captain, "the girl wants to talk to you," he announced as Jack stopped.

"What does she want?" Jack asked.

"She wants answers, Captain Sparrow," Destiny said as she too came up to Jack, "thank you uncle, I believe I am save now, with Jack," she said and waited for Bootstrap to leave.

"You should be resting," Jack said softly as he looked into her, still pail, face.

"I have been at rest most of the day," She said as she stood beside him, "I would like to walk, give me your arm for support and let us walk along this beach together," she said as she reached out and touched his good arm.

She did not flinch when she touched him, and her grip was strong, but her balanced was still off. Jack felt her lean into him as they began to stroll down the deserted beach.

"So, what can I do for you?" Jack asked nervously.

"You can tell me what is going on," She answered as they walked, staring out at the setting sun.

"what is going on, you ask?" Jack said not looking at her, "the sun is setting, the crews are hard at work, the Blue Moon should be sea worthy in a few days and the tide is rising, that is what is going on," he said.

"And Captain Jack is returning to his old ways of keeping his crew in absolute darkness," Destiny sighed.

"Whatever do you mean," Jack laughed.

"I know your ways, Jack, as they are my own," Destiny stated, "but I am not as blind to your trickery as the crew is."

"You really do not want to know what is going on," Jack sighed.

"Try me, Jack," Destiny said as she followed him, "perhaps I can help."

"You know how to defeat the king of the ocean at his own game?" Jack asked as he looked at her now.

"No," she answered, "but you've outsmarted him enough to know what wont work again."

"True," Jack stated, "but I, contrary to popular believe, have never witnessed his powers when he makes port."

"And when does he make port?" Destiny asked.

"Three days," Jack whispered under his breath, "that's all the time we have and we are stranded on this god forsaken island, with very little to help us."

"Fire seemed to work," Destiny said as she kicked a stone across the beach.

"Aye, and if we have to we'll set the whole island a blaze," Jack stated.

"Do you really think we are better off on shore, or at sea?" she asked.

"On shore," Jack answered, "Jones has reenforcements at sea, its called the Kraken and you don't want to see, or smell, it."

"But he has one ship to our two," Destiny stated, "who's would he go after more?"

"He doesn't believe I will leave you to face him alone," Jack said, "and I don't plan on separating from the Blue Moon until this ordeal is over. Until the crews are safe, you are stuck with me Miss. Sparrow."

"You may address me as Captain, Captain," Destiny stated.

"I beg you pardon," Jack said, bowed to the lady, and walked on.

"Could we out run the Flying Dutchman?" Destiny asked, "I have heard the legends of the Pearl and her speed, and the Moon is a small ship, made for speed, surely we could put some distance between ourselves and Jones."

"Again I will mention the Kraken," Jack sighed, "said beasty is faster then any ship I have ever seen, and nigh indestructible."

"What about the Sirens?" she asked.

"What about them?" Jack asked.

"Do they have any power of Jones?" she asked.

"I would assume they must, legend has it that the sirens gave Jones the dagger to cut out his heart," Jack said, "but how do they help us? You saw what those creatures are capable of."

"Yes, they do have a bit of a grudge against men, don't they, but I am betting they would be just as pleased to see the terror of the sea, put into his place," Destiny said, "they do seem to have a strange sense of humor."

"How do you plan on contacting them?" Jack asked.

"Does Bootstrap Bill not communicate with the creatures of the deep?" she asked.

"I know he can hear them, communication is far different then that," Jack answered.

"But it would be a start," Destiny said as she stopped and stared out at the sea, "Captain Sparrow, I think I have a plan."

"And what is it, Captain Sparrow?" Jack asked.

"You don't need to know, not yet at least. Worry yourself about readying the ships as fast as possible, I would like to leave by moonlight in two days," Destiny stated.

"And put us all in danger of being in open waters?" Jack asked, "are you mad?"

"I'm Captain Destiny Sparrow, mate," She smiled, "I have a very famous father to contend with. I have a legend to uphold."

"Aye, in that case, you are mad," Jack laughed.

"If you can put your trust in me, Jack, I may be able to trust you," Destiny stated.

"Is this a test?" Jack asked as he looked to the sky, "are you mocking me? Is this her way of rebellion against her father? What have I done to deserve this?" he hissed.

"Jack, I am standing right here," Destiny said as she looked into his face, "you can ask me yourself."

"What would it take," he whispered, "to make you trust me, to clear my name."

"Do you trust me?" She asked him with a slight smile.

"I am trying to, yes," he answered.

"Then that is the first step," She said, "I cannot forgive you for everything that has happened in my life Jack," she added as she stared out to sea again, "I suppose I must thank you for some of it, I would not be what I am without you, or at least my want for revenge."

"You are still vengeful then?" he asked as he placed his hand on her's that rested gently on his arm.

"No," she smiled, "but I would like to know one thing," she added and turned to look at him, her blue eyes sparkled in the rising moon light as tears lingered at their edge.

"Ask me anything," he whispered.

"Did you know about me?" she asked as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"No," he said and lowered his eyes to the ground, "I've only just learned of your existence recently."

"From who?" she asked.

"I heard of your legend, the last time I was in Tortuga. It was mentioned to me after I inquired as to the whereabouts of your mother," Jack said.

"You went looking for her?" Destiny asked feeling a bit amazed.

"Aye," Jack answered, "I was very afraid to, before the curse of Cortez had been lifted, I knew that her blood, as a Turner, would have broken the curse and I had hoped that no one else knew of her. When I returned to Tortuga I was made aware that she had finally been moved to Port Royal by my daughter."

"And this was the first you had every heard of me?" Destiny asked again.

"Yes," Jack said, "and I admit I didn't believe it, until Bootstrap Bill made me aware that he and Will had seen you. I went to Port Royal in search of answers and I did find them."

"Did you see her?" Destiny asked her voice a little harsh now.

"I did," Jack answered, "we visited her at the governors mansion and it was there that I learned of your great dislike for me. I don't blame you, in the least, I hated my father for leaving me for the sea, but I do hope you can forgive me my sins as I was not privy to the information that would have allowed me to be any kind of a father to you."

"Would you have been their had you known?" she asked after a long silence between them.

"You would have known me," Jack stated, "I would not have been able to give up the sea, as many pirates cannot, but I would have returned to you and, had I known of your interest in piracy, I would have encouraged it. I know you cannot choose to be what you are. Piracy is in your blood, as it is in mine and it was in my fathers blood. I am proud to know you as a Captain of your own ship, you have done well for yourself."

"Thank you, Jack," Destiny whispered, "it does mean a lot to hear you say that."

"And I will promise you this," he said as he held her hands in his, "I will do all in my power to protect you from Davy Jones."

"Jack, it is not for you to do," she said sweetly, "I am a woman, and I can take care of myself. I only ask that you work with me, allow me to do what I think is best for my ship and my crew."

"I can do that Captain," Jack said with a slight grin.

"Thank you, Captain," she said and smiled, "now, if you would be so kind as to escort me back to camp, I am quite fatigued, I should get some rest," she added as she grasped his arm again.

"Where did you learn to be so proper?" Jack laughed as they walked.

"The face of piracy is changing Jack," She laughed, "you have to learn to adapt."


	36. By Day and By Night

By Day and by Night.

By day light, the crew was gathered, divided and set to their tasks. Jack worked all the men frantically as they gathered all they could, on the island, that may help them in the long run. Rounded rocks were gathered and substituted for cannon balls, should they need them. The sails were all patched. Fruit and wild game was gathered, slaughtered, and tucked into the storage of the ships. Riggings were restored and holes were patched, all over both ships, and at high tide they were put back into safe waters. Not far off the shore, but the vessels were afloat once again. The crews cheered to see their hard work had payed off and watched as the two ships bobbed pleasantly in the small bay.

By night the crew rested on land, the lamps on the ships burned brightly and the long boats traveled between the ships almost constantly. The grand fire, on the beach, was always burning high and many of the men has divided themselves into shifts to bring more wood as the rest drank and sang as the stars shown brightly.

Jack ruled over this business, as he normally would have, in his silent, watchful way, always with a bottle of rum in one hand. The crews never questioned his orders, but Jack wasn't sure of them himself. He did what he thought was what needed to be done, watching as the ships were prepared and the island stripped of its resources, but there was something telling him that things were not as they seemed. It was difficult for him to sit idly and not try and plan out the next course of action, but he had promised to leave Destiny to her own devices. He was pleased to see she was recovering well, and he admired the admiration that her crew held for her. She was a good and fair Captain and her crew were respectful of her, though they also seemed a bit afraid. They whispered of her legend, called her a siren herself, and watched as they obeyed her orders out of fear.

Destiny stayed away from Jack, as he worked. She observed his crew and their loyalty to him. The men were happy, they didn't question him and they followed his orders well. They never seemed worried, but quite at ease, with their work, where they were and the dangers that they faced. It seemed as though, so long as Jack was around, everything would be alright. It was a trust that Destiny had never imagined. She knew that her crew held fear of her. Her history was so mystical and her legend grew more toward the creatures of the deep then the child of a great pirate. She wished she could have the respect and the ease with her crew that Jack had, and watched to learn what she could from him.

As night would draw near the men would fall into their stories. The adventures of the mass of men, on this beach, could have filled volumes and were more then any one person ever dreamed of encountering. It was during this time that Destiny learned things about being a pirate that she would have never learned anywhere else. Jack's stories were grand ones, all with the lessons he had learned by it. He regaled all of his glorious moments, and even some of the less fortunate ones. Through his stories, Destiny was able to learn the answers to many of her burning questions. Why he had not come back to Tortuga to find them and the real dangers that the cursed treasure had presented. She could not believe the depth of the mutiny and the extreme conditions that both Jack and Bootstrap Bill had faced during those trying days.. A part of her was envious of the adventures, and of the treasures, but there was another part of her that under stood his worry. She also learned that rumor had been true, Jack did not know she existed. Even though he had told her all these things, in private, she was leery to believe everything he had said, but the stories had come from different sources now and all things seemed to line up. Bootstrap apologized to her for not telling Jack sooner, but she did not blame him and she understood the danger of the whole ordeal. She didn't know if she could be as brave in the same situation, but it was an exciting story.

She caught Jack watching her as he told his stories, and those eyes were filled with questions she didn't, herself, want to answer. She felt ashamed that she had jumped so quickly into the conclusions that she had, and now she felt like she had been the cause of Jack's current dilemma.

By the light of the moon, on the first night, Destiny stole away from the encampment and off to the edge of the water. Taking with her, nothing but her pistol and her sword, she climbed into a long boat and rode out into the water. She paddled out father then the ships and sat as the moon light lit the calm ocean. Staring into the water she spoke in whispers to the water for a very long time, before returning to the shore.

When she returned to the beach she tried to return to her place in the camp. She thought she had made it but was stopped by the tip of a blade.

"What do you think you are doing?" a voice asked a she spun around.

"Don't question me, old man, I'll gut you like a fish," She whispered harshly as she too drew her sword.

"Does Jack need to know about your misdeals?" the man asked.

"There are no miss deeds, and Jack is trusting me in my errand," she said as she moved away from the crowded fire, where the rest of the crew men rested.

"Then what were you doing, out in the water," the man asked.

"Trying to save our lives," Destiny answered as the light of the fire finally lit his face, "surely, you already knew that Bootstrap."

"Why were you bargaining with them?" he asked as he lowered his voice and his sword.

"You have a better idea to get us off this god forsaken island?" she asked.

"Does Jack know of your dealing?" he asked again.

"First off, I am my own person, and the captain of my own ship, I do not have to answer to any other captains. Secondly, Jack has put his trust in me, and my abilities, you would be wise to do the same," she stated, turned her back on him and walked along the beach.

"Yes, but should you be trusting them?" Bill asked as he walked with her.

"Who else can a woman trust?" she asked.

"Do you not remember how they have already turned on you?" he asked, "it was by them that you became stranded in the first place."

"No, that was by Jack and his plans for my treasure," Destiny stated, "and seeing as he has gotten us into this mess, I will get us out."

"You think they can help you against, Davy Jones?" he asked her as he stared out at the silver moon.

"They created Jones," Destiny answered.

"Anger and hatred created Jones," Bill said as he listened to the breeze on the water, "there is much about him that most people do not know."

"And you do?" Destiny asked.

"I was a member of his crew," Bill answered, "you learn things while working under those conditions. Terrible, dark things that no one should ever know."

"You've also spent time with the Sirens, I believes," Destiny said, "do you not know of their secrets?"

"They are afraid of me," Bill answered, "at the time of my captivity by the curse of Cortez they could not kill me, as they wished, and so they were baffled and frightened to have a man in their domain."

"But they are much like us," Destiny stated, "they are ready to bargain."

"With what?" Bill asked.

"If we can bring Jones back to them, we will gain our freedom," Destiny whispered.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Bill asked.

"Give Jones what he wants," Destiny answered, "me."

"Jack will never hear of it," Bill answered.

"Its not Jack's decision to make, and I expect you to keep your mouth shut on the subject. We will be leaving tomorrow night, by the light of the moon. We are going after Davy Jones."


	37. To Open Water

To Open Waters.

Bill was stunned to hear of Destiny's plot, but suddenly it didn't seem as crazy as it had sounded. He walked slowly down the beach, away from her, listening to all that was happening around him. The sirens were easily excited and on this night the water was a buzz with their laughter and their plotting. They seemed to really agree with the ideas of the woman captain. It would soon be time to see if Destiny really stood up to the tests the seas would put to her.

Jones had moved off from the island, there was more for him to deal with on the open sea, but he was still waiting patiently for the day he would set foot on land again. His anger and inpatients was growing by the hour. He was terrorizing all vessels that were in the water now. His wrath was great and his wait growing shorter.

Had he not had the abilities that he was gifted with, he would know nothing to be wrong. The moon glistened off the water and the breeze was smooth and calm. It was a good time to be on the water for any man who sailed with a fear of the deep and an ignorant ear to the creatures. It would have been a beautiful night to allow the ships to take their rightful place in open water, but the fear was with him and the plotting grew thicker as the hours passed and the moon made her way across the Caribbean sky.

Destiny had surprised him that night. Though she had never known her father, or his ways of persuasion, she acted so very much like him. He did not put it past Jack to think up some scheme like this one and yet Jack wasn't thinking like himself the past few weeks. He now had his daughter, a woman of the ocean herself, and he had lost his touch with the world he had worked so hard to try and create. It wasn't that pirates were honest, but they were loyal to each other and to their captain, for fear of feeling his wrath. But now Jack seemed lost in his own skin. He second guessed himself on this voyage and was alienating his closest confidants.

Bill made his way back to the fire, in time to see the sun rising on the horizon. The Black Pearl and the Blue Moon, bobbed gently in the bay as the sun rose behind them. The smell of the ocean in morning hit a man like a wave of fresh, cool, water and the crew rose with the sun.

Jack set his men to work at once, rowing between the Black Pearl and the shoreline, Destiny had done the same, announcing at dawn that they would be setting sail by moonlight on this evening. Bill was stunned to see Jack go along, without question of his daughter, and order his ship be made ready, but not all was calm in the crew.

"Jack, how can you agree with such a plot," Elizabeth cried as she listened to Destiny's plan, "it seems like she is trying to kill us all."

"I have grown to trust her, and I believe that she is making the right decisions," Jack said as he stood beside Destiny.

"With what proof do you trust her?" William asked.

"She is my daughter and a great pirate," Jack stated, "what proof do you need."

"I can't believe this," Elizabeth hissed as she looked around the rest of the crew, "do you trust this man enough to risk your lives?" she asked.

"Do you speak of mutiny?" Destiny asked as she looked at Elizabeth, "are you suggesting that you will be capable of convincing these men to over throw their captains and take their ships?" she asked.

"No, I want him to listen to reason," Elizabeth stated angrily.

"Sometimes being a pirate means not thinking about reason and just believing in the knowledge of us who live and breath the sea," Destiny stated. She then turned and addressed her crew,

"Those of you who do not agree with my plans, may stay on this island, those who are willing to sail with me, you may join me tonight." she said and walked away.

"I will be joining Destiny," Jack said as he looked to his crew, "I will be taking the Black Pearl and all those willing to continue to sail under my lead. If you do no agree, you are welcome to stay with those who remain from Captain Sparrows crew." he said and joined Destiny as she walked.

Elizabeth looked to Will, her face a blaze with anger.

"You cannot do anything to convince them other wise," he said as he looked lovingly at his wife.

"And you? Will you be joining him?" she asked.

"Aye, as will my father and as far as I can tell, the rest of the crew. They trust in his decision and I believe there is more at work here then we are led to believe," he answered.

"I can't believe this," Elizabeth hiss, but the subject was dropped and she did not raise any concerns again.

The sun rose higher and higher and the heat of the day was overcoming. The grand fire was left to burn out as the men went about gathering all that could be removed to the ship. By mid day, the ships were ready and the men were prepped to board, but Destiny stood staring out at the water.

"We could leave earlier then planned, Captain," Rusin said as he walked up to Destiny, "put several more leagues behind us, if we leave now."

"We cannot leave now," Destiny stated, "we have to wait for the cover of darkness."

"But why?" Rusin asked, "would you not rather battles during the day, when we have the light."

"I do not plan on a great battle," Destiny sighed, "I will surrender, and you cannot stop me. That is an order."

"I can't let you do that, order or not," Rusin stated.

"You must," Destiny said angrily, "it is all part of the plan. Don't worry about me."

"I can't help but worry," Rusin confessed.

"If you cannot follow my orders I will set you among Jack's crew," Destiny stated.

"If you do I will tell Jack of your plans and he will stop you," Rusin said.

"Then I will shoot you where you stand if you do not swear your obedience to me," Destiny stated as she drew her pistol and aimed it at Rusin.

"Shoot me," he said as he looked her straight in the eyes, "it would be less pain then watching you destroy yourself."

"Why do you care so much," Destiny asked angrily as she lowered her weapons.

"Because my heart is no longer with the sea," Rusin confessed, "I vow only to protect you."

Destiny was astonished at his words. She had, at one time, wished to hear them from him, but not now, not as she was embanking on the greatest adventure of her life. She realized that if she did not accomplish this task she would never survive as a pirate and yet, if she did what he was asking her not to, she would be abandoning him as Jack had done with her mother, "you have to understand, I have a plan, if you trust me you will do all you can to help me," she said after a moment, "I have to do this to save the crews. It is my fault we are in this dilemma."

"No, it is Jack's fault," Rusin stated feeling angry, "he should have never sought you out."

"You know, I sought him against the wishes of many," Destiny said, "we are both to blame and Jack has done all that he can. It is up to me now. We must head for open waters."

"And what do you plan to do then," Rusin asked as he dropped his pistol and his sword at her feet, "I am unarmed in all ways, you can trust me with any secret. I promise you my loyalty."

"I am going to surrender myself to Davy Jones," Destiny said.

"You can't," Rusin gasped.

"I must," Destiny smiled, "its all part of the plan."

"There is something else you are not telling me," he said looking at her with worried eyes.

"Aye, it is true, but it is a secret that no one will know until I have exhausted its powers. It may be the only way to save us all," she said and picked up his sword and pistol, "I need you as my first mate, I do not wish to send you to Jack. Will you trust me?"

"I always have, Captain," he answered weekly.

"I will make all this up to you someday, I promise," she whispered and kissed his cheek, "for now please be patient and wait for the cover of darkness."

"I will do as you wish," he said and lowered his eyes to the ground.

"Please Rusin, you have to believe me," she gasped as she saw his dejections, "I am doing this for the good of everyone, for our good, if we do not take this chance then we will all die."

"I believe you," he said as he looked into her eyes, "just, please, do not make me endure the sight of you as I did these past days. I could not bare to see you near death again. It would be better for you to pierce my heart here and now."

Destiny's mouth dropped open as tears swelled in her eyes. His faced was white and pail, his eyes pleaded with hers. He looked tired and as if he had completely given up all hope.

"You break my heart to ask such a thing," Destiny said as the tears poured down her cheeks, "I could never with any ill to befall you."

"Then you must understand why, if we make it through this, I cannot be a member of your crew any longer," he said and brushed the tears from her cheek with the back of his hand, "I love you and I cannot pretend it means nothing anymore. If you cannot love me, then I must be released from your service, and I believe you to be in love with the sea."

"I can't let you go," Destiny sobbed, "do you know what you are asking me to do?"

"Yes," Rusin stated as his cheeks burned with emotion, "I am asking you to choose me over the sea."

Destiny fell to her knees, her face covered with her hands as she sobbed. Rusin stood before her, watching as she gasped for air in her anguish. His heart was breaking to see her in such a state and yet he could not be moved on his decision.

"The ships are near ready and the sun will be setting soon, Captain, I will ready the crew for departure," He said as he turned and began to walk away.

"Wait," she cried as she rushed after him, "take my ships and my heart, but do not leave me, please," she sobbed as she stood before him.

"I never wanted to deprive you of your goals," he said as he reached out to her, "I simply wished for your love and to be your equal, why can you not trust me."

"I do," Destiny sobbed as she fell into his arms, "I do trust you, I love you, I cannot be without you. Whatever you wish of me I will do, but I have to save us from this fate first."

"I understand," he whispered as he held her but his heart was still heavy, "what must you do?" he asked once more.

She whispered something into his ear, as he held her tighter, his eyes grew wide and for the first time, the tears fell.

"You have to promise not to stop me," she said as she looked into his tear stained faced, "it's the only way."

"You will come back to me?" he asked as his voice cracked.

"I promise I will," she said.

"Then I promise as well," he answered and they stood in the light of the setting sun together, in an embrace.


	38. The Cover of Darkness

The Cover of Darkness.

The crews did as Destiny had ordered. They feasted on the beach as the sun set and then gathered to the long boats to take to the ships. Jack's crew joined with the men of the Blue Moon. The camaraderie had grown between all of them as they had fought together and survived together on this beach, but the time was growing nearer now and it was finally time for them to be divided again Jack's crew with him, and Destiny's crew with her. They had already decided to sail under Destiny's command, and all major decision would be made from the Blue Moon. She would be leading the way in the Blue Moon. Jack crew was suspicious of their captains surrender to the woman, but as the moon rose, and the Jolly Rodgers were set to the wind, they questioned no longer.

Elizabeth and Will, joined Jack at the helm of the Black Pearl as they followed Destiny on her course.

"Do you really believe her to be trustworthy?" Will asked as he watched the Blue Moon cut through the water ahead of them.

"I do," Jack answered his hands resting lightly on the wheel.

"But why?" Elizabeth asked as she watched Jack carefully.

"I don't know why," he answered, "why do you trust me?"

"That's a good question," Elizabeth answered sarcastically as she walked away.

"What's wrong with her?" Jack asked as he looked at Will.

"She's scared," Will answered.

"As she should be," Jack said as he looked back to the horizon, "we all should be. We're dealing with Davy Jones."

The compass was set before them, on a ledge, and it pointed straight at the Blue Moon. Jack no longer cared if anyone knew what he wanted. It was clear to most of them now. He was putting his trust in his daughter and allowing her to play a greater roll in his legend. But some of them worried about her plan, truth be told, no one knew what the plan was and were following Destiny blindly, out into the dangerous waters of the Caribbean sea.

The waters were quiet under the moons gaze, not even the waves made any noise now, as the ships cut through the waters. The sails were full and the water moved quickly but they made no sound. It was unnerving to be hearing such silence again.

Elizabeth began to pace the length of the ship. Something was not right in her mind. It just seemed to familiar. The silence was the toping on this, a very strange and unnerving adventure.

They were making good time on their journey. They had put quite a distance between themselves and the island. They could no longer see it on the horizon when Destiny ordered her anchors to be dropped.

Jack watched in astonishment as he maneuvered the Black Pearl quickly to avoid a collision with the Blue Moon. When both ships had stopped and were safely anchored in place, Destiny and two men of her crew boarded a long boat and bridged the gap between the two ships. Destiny boarded the Black Pearl, without waiting for permission and was met by Jack, her two men remained in the boat.

"What is going on?" Jack asked as she came toward him.

"I must speak with Swanny," Destiny answered looking at Elizabeth.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Because," Destiny answered.

"Come, on Swanny, I have a few things that I need to discuss with your before we put this plot into motion," Destiny said and taking Elizabeth by the arm, she walked her toward the captains cabin.

Jack stared on for a moment before he bolted after them and walked into the captains cabin behind them, "you are aware that I am the captain of this ship?" Jack said angrily as he looked at the two women.

"Aye," the women said.

"And I should be privy to all information exchanged aboard this ship," Jack said as he sat down.

"Fine," Destiny said and looked at Elizabeth, "can I persuade you to venture to the Blue Moon, where we can speak in private. You may bring two men, of your choice, with you to my ship." she added.

"Why? What good will I do?" Elizabeth asked.

"You are a woman are you not?" Destiny asked.

"Yes," Elizabeth answered feeling very confused and belittled.

"Then you do more good then you think," Destiny answered, "we are the only women out here and our only hope at defeating Davy Jones is with a woman's charm."

"Ha, you think that is going to stop Jones?" Jack laughed, "incase you were not aware, the reason he is the way he is, is because of a woman."

"Exactly," Destiny smiled, "think of the power woman have over the ocean. Men, for so long have believed they ruled over the waves, but it was never true. By the cover of darkness the women concurred the seas, and so we shall do it again."

Elizabeth stared at Destiny and Jack as they argued about the sea. It was strange how the two of them did resemble each other, even now as they taunted each other, she could see in them the other. Finally she cleared her throat and they both turned to look at her.

"You do understand that I am sailing under Jack," Elizabeth said looking at Destiny, "and as such I am to be loyal to my captain."

"Ha, see I told you!" Jack laughed in triumph.

"That being said, Jack," Elizabeth said looking at him in annoyance now, "I am my own person and only by trickery did you get me and my family out here. But I have always trusted you to make the right decision, even though they didn't always seem like the right ones at the time, I trust, if you wish to save your crew and your daughters, you will allow me to go with Destiny, and trust that we are as able as any to defeat Jones."

"What will dear William, say if you jump ship?" Jack asked.

"Oh he's coming with me," Elizabeth laughed, "I am not going away from the Pearl without my husband and his father," she said.

"But those are my best men," Jack stated angrily.

"Aye, mine as well," Elizabeth said as she raised one eyebrow, "I am leaving you with Gibbs and Marty, what more could you want?"

"Alright," Jack sighed, "do as you wish."

"Thank you, Jack," Elizabeth said as she walked to the cabin door, "I will meet you at he boat," she said to Destiny as she left the captains cabin.

"you do not plan to tell me anything that is going on?" Jack asked as he looked at his daughter.

"No," Destiny answered, "I cannot have people trying to talk me out of it. When I act you will be forced to act as well and at that time you will take control of the situation."

"I don't like the sounds of that," Jack said as he looked at his daughter.

"Then, if I really told you what was going on, you would like it even less," Destiny smiled and grabbed a bottle of rum of Jack's charting table. She lifted it to her mouth and set it down again, "what is wrong with you, why have you no rum?"

"The rum is always gone on this ship," Jack sighed, "Elizabeth likes to set islands on fire with it. William likes to blow up beasties with it. I can never just drink it."

"It is no wonder you are the way you are," Destiny sighed, "but surely you would have learned to carry twice as much in those cases."

"I did," Jack stated, "but half of my stores were consumed on that god forsaken beach, the other half was set upon your ship to renew your stores," he sighed.

"Ah, then I shall have some sent back to you," Destiny stated as she walked to the cabin door, "you are going to need it tonight, trust me."

"I do," Jack stated as he stood and followed her out of the cabin, "you will be careful, wont you?" he asked.

"Are you careful in these situations?" she asked.

"Not really," Jack sighed.

"Then you know how I shall be," she smiled.

"Get that rum to me quickly," he sighed and waved her away.


	39. Women of the Sea

Women of the Sea.

Destiny waited as Elizabeth, Will and Bootstrap joined her in the long boat. It wasn't a long journey from ship to ship and the water was still as glass. To the men, it was a calm and silent night, but to Elizabeth, she was beginning to hear things she had been hearing before and this made her very uneasy. The incomprehensible babble that rose from the water was loud in her ears and because she couldn't make out what was being spoken of, she became more and more uneasy. The moon was high in the sky now as they moved across the void, in silence.

They reached the Blue Moon and quickly ascended the ladder to the ships main deck. Even though they had been working on this ship, to make her sea worthy again, they did not know just how pleasant she was on the waves or how unfamiliar it would be.

Destiny's men went about their chores happily. The ships deck was clean and her sails glowed in the moon light but there was an eeriness about her that none of them could really understand.

"What do want us to do, Captain?" Rusin asked as he came down from the helm and stood with the new comers.

"Take, Bootstrap and Mr. Turner to the helm," Destiny said as she watched William's eyes fall on Elizabeth, "do not fear, Mr. Turner, she is quite safe with me. Bootstrap, I'd like you to keep an ear to the sea. I need to know how close Jones is getting."

"He is not far off now," Bootstrap said as an eery breeze ruffled the sails of the great ship.

"The time in near," Destiny said as she looked to the men that had come with her in the long boat, "go to our stores and fetch six bottles of rum and bring them back to Jack, he's going to need them."

The men obeyed their orders and were soon running across the deck. Rusin had begun to lead the men away from the women when Will turned to his wife.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked as his face went white.

"Do you trust Jack?" she asked.

"I do," he answered.

"Then why should you not trust Destiny?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know," Will whispered, "battle is nigh and we are not on a familiar ship."

"You will not be on my ship when the battle begins," Destiny cut in.

Will looked at her for a moment, kissed Elizabeth on the cheek and whispered, "be careful," before he turned and followed his father and Rusin to the helm.

Destiny walked quickly across the deck to her cabin, in silence, and only spoke again when the door was shut and locked behind them, "do you understand why I have brought you here?" she asked as she motioned for Elizabeth to take a seat.

"I am hearing things, but I do not quite understand them," Elizabeth said as she folded her hands properly in her lap as she sat.

"you are hearing the sirens, they are approaching quickly," Destiny said as she rested her boots on the table and leaned back in her chair.

"They are coming again?" Elizabeth asked feeling nervous.

"Aye," She answered, "they are coming at my request. Should we wish to have any advantage over Jones we must have the help of our guides at sea."

"But they tried to kill us," Elizabeth stated, "why would you trust them."

"They tried to kill the men because of their greed," Destiny stated, "we simply were in the way then."

"And why would they help us now, when all the men are still with us?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because I have struck a deal with them," Destiny stated, then continued, "I cannot tell you the details of the bargain, but I can say that they are not coming after our ships."

"But why would they help you?" Elizabeth asked again.

"To keep Jones in his place," Destiny answered, "he was created by the sirens, and by dawn he will be aloud to make port for the first, and only time, in ten years. If we keep him at sea long enough we may be able to spoil his chances and he will have to wait another ten years."

"But, even if we do make port after that, he will be waiting in open waters for any of us, with a terrible grudge," Elizabeth stated.

"No," Destiny smiled, "you have to trust me with this, he will not come after us again, unless of course we deserve it. If Jack makes deals with him again, or the ships are wrecked. It is true, Jones is the ruler of the waves, the waves that are sailed by the living. He will always have control of the souls of the sailors that are lost at sea. There is no way around that, but he cannot take from us what he wishes. Revenge is a great thing, to all men, and at one time Jones was that man. Do you know why he has such a grudge against Jack?"

"Because he made a deal with Jack and Jack was reckless with his agreement," Elizabeth said.

"No," Destiny smiled, "because he is a pirate and a good one. The woman that Jones was in love with, fell in love with Jack, when Jones did not come back to her."

"But Jones can only make port once every ten years, how could he return to her?" Elizabeth asked.

"He had promised to come to her when he made port. Once every ten years he could come, and she waited and waited, faithfully for him, but he did not always keep his promise and so, out of loneliness and spite, she did to him what he had done to her and she kept him waiting," Destiny said as the silver moonlight filled the cabin with a strange eery light.

"So he blames Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

"Aye, but its not Jack's fault, I realize that now," Destiny said, "it is the woman's fault, the siren that had caused his heart to ache. The woman who had led him to cut out his own heart. You sea, Jones made a deal with the sirens for his own incredible power. He had his ship, his crew and all the souls of the ocean to take out his rage on. But he does not have the freedom to love and be loved. Even without his heart, so longs as it still beats, he feels a longing for her. He is doomed to feel this way for all eternity because, without his heart, his ship cannot sail, he cannot summon his beasts and he cannot instill the fear of the devil into the souls of the sea men."

"She is a woman of the sea?" Elizabeth asked.

"Aye, but she too is doomed by the curse," Destiny said, "she gave up her freedom and her powers for her love of him. She helped him to become the greatest and most legendary pirate to sail the seas, but with it came her own captivity. She was forced from the waters and set to the land. She lives alone, in a world that does not belong to her, waiting for him to come. She is an angry woman, and a spiteful being herself. She does all in her power to stop him from succeeding."

"How do you know all this?" Elizabeth asked.

"You learn to listen to the sea," Destiny smiled, "I've heard it from its origins, the waves have told me everything. Most of it was told to me when I lay dying in my crippled ship. I was ready to give up to Jones out of hatred for Jack. I believed that it was his fault, all of it, my whole life, but I was shown so many things by powers stronger then Jones. I now hear the sounds of the sea and understand them. You are starting to hear them yourself, I believe."

"I think I am," Elizabeth sighed, "but I do not understand what I am hearing."

"It takes time," Destiny said, "you have to learn to trust it."

"So what good am I to you if I don't know how to harness what I am hearing?" Elizabeth asked.

"The reason I asked you here is very simple, you need to talk sense into Jack's head when the battle begins. You and your husband and father in law must not let Jack leave his ship or give up to Jones, when he see what I am to do," Destiny said.

"And what are you going to do?" Elizabeth asked.

"I am going to surrender to the sea," Destiny stated in a matter of fact tone.

"What?" Elizabeth gasped, "how?"

"I cannot tell you," Destiny sighed, "I have to do this one my own, to keep my bargain with the sirens. Only then will we be able to defeat Jones and save all of our lives. You are just going to have to trust me," she added.

"Alright," Elizabeth said after a long silence, "what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to return to the pearl, and take to the helm. Ready all of the sailors for battle, and get Jack good and drunk, he works best under the influence. My crew knows what they are to do."

"Alright," Elizabeth stated as she stood again, "I believe that the battle is nearing."

"Aye," Destiny stated as she too stood, "we best hurry."

And with that Elizabeth was led back to the long boat as Bill and Will followed quickly.


	40. Truth or Dare

Truth or Dare.

As the long boat traveled the short distance between the two ships, Elizabeth told Bootstrap and Will everything that she had been fortunate enough to hear. It wasn't a lot and it didn't make much sense but Bill knew that it wouldn't be good. The legend of Jones had always been speculated upon, all versions telling some truth or some fable, but for the most part it was what Elizabeth had been privy to knowing. The sirens were strange and vengeful creatures and Bill believed them capable of anything and everything that Destiny had mentioned.

"Do you think we are in very great danger?" Elizabeth whispered as the were brought back to the black Pearl.

"I think, if anyone is in very really danger, its going to be Destiny," Bill said as he listened to the water, "Jones has other plans that make take her off guard."

"We should say some," Elizabeth gasped.

"No, we can't," Bill said, "we'll have our own trouble."

"What is that?" Will asked as he looked at his father.

"The order is to sink the ships, kill everyone and allow Jack to watch it all happen," Bill said as they pulled up along side the Black Pearl.

"We best ready the crew," Will stated as he allowed Elizabeth to climb aboard the Black Pearl.

They ascended the ladder back onto the deck of the Black Pearl and were met by and agitated Jack, who paced with a bottle of rum in one hand and his pistol in the other.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing," Will and Elizabeth said together.

"Bootstrap," Jack said turning to Bill, "what happened?"

"I don't know," Bill said as he looked from Elizabeth to Will and then to Jack, "they didn't tell me anything," he said and walked away.

"Why am I being ignored," Jack yelled as everyone walked away from him.

"Oh Jack, don't be so melodramatic," Elizabeth laughed, "drink up, you'll feel better," she said and walked toward the helm.

"Oh no, what ever happened to rum is a vile drink," he asked as he ran after her.

"You know, Jack, you shouldn't run with glass, you could hurt someone," Elizabeth said.

"Tell me what's going on!" Jack yelled into the darkness.

"You'll find out soon enough!" Bootstrap yelled as the sound of water stirring broke the silence of the night.

"What's that?" Elizabeth asked as she looked over the rail.

"Get away," Will yelled as he pulled her back.

"It's the Flying Dutchman," Bill yelled.

"All hands to bases!" Jack yelled and through the rum bottle over board.

"Its not coming after us!" Gibbs yelled as he came to Jack, "look!" he said and pointed at the Blue Moon.

Destiny stood at the helm of her ship, her sword drawn. She yelled orders to her crew as the ghostly ship came up on her port side.

"What should we do, Captain?" Rusin asked as he came to her side.

"Brace yourself for battle," Destiny said, "but don't waist our cannon balls."

"Why not?" he asked, "they are our best defense."

"They wont do any good against Jones' ship," Destiny said, "whatever you do, you have to promise not to try and stop me."

"What are you going to do?" Rusin asked as he grabbed her arm.

"I am going to try and save your life," Destiny whispered.

"Don't be a hero," Rusin stated.

"I have to," Destiny sighed, "it will all be over soon."

Jack could do nothing but stare as the crew was attacked by Jones' men. They swarmed her ship and slaughtered her men faster then they could draw their weapons. Soon Destiny was face to face and blade to blade with Jones himself and Jack began to panic.

"Get over there," he yelled at his crew.

"You can't!" Elizabeth yelled, "its not part of the plan!"

"But to kill the crew is?" Jack asked angrily.

"No," Elizabeth stated, "but I dare you to try and stop her, Jack, you'll just get the rest of us killed in the act!" she yelled and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, "just trust her alright!"

"But she's risking lives," Jack yelled.

"Its not like you've never done it yourself," Elizabeth screamed, "I can't believe you!"

"Tell me what she is going to do?" Jack yelled as Elizabeth ran past him.

"Something that you never could," Elizabeth yelled.

Jack was stunned. He could do nothing but watch and what he saw was not pleasant. Destiny fought with all the skills of any man, but she was losing.

"All men to the boat!" Jack yelled angrily to his men, but before the boat could be lowered into the water Jack's crew was ambushed by more of Jones men.

"I told you," Elizabeth screamed, "and now we are all going to die!"

"You should have been more specific,"Jack yelled back as he was forced to fire his pistol at one of the monestrous crew men to save Elizabeth.

Jones laughed as Destiny tripped over another body that lay on her deck. Her crew members were falling all around her. Things were not working as she had planned. Any ground they gained against Jones' crew, more men would appear.

"You know you can't stop me," Jones laughed as he backed her against the railing, "I offer you all the revenge you could ever wish to achieve from your father."

"You want me, to get Jack for your own problems," Destiny laughed, "you can't even fight your own battles."

"I don't have to, my dear," Jones laughed, "I have all eternity to get what I want and one day, Jack will belong to me. I can give you that promise. You can get back at him for everything he put you through."

"No, you can't" Destiny said, "and I am not going to give in that easily."

"Then I will have to kill you," Jones laughed.

"Aye, if you wish do that, then I suggest we stop talking and you get to it," Destiny said never lowering her weapon.

"You act just like him," Jones said angrily, "I can not put up with another Sparrow in my waters."

"You keep saying that and yet you have not yet killed me, I am beginning to think you are a liar," Destiny laughed as she jumped up onto the railing, holding onto the ropes of her ship.

"You are getting on my nerves," Jones said as he lunged at her.

"Then get to it already," Destiny laughed as she wrapped her legs around the ropes and dodged his sword, "what do you want from me?"

"Your soul," Jones laughed, "and I will have it."

"You've been saying that for quite some time now," Destiny laughed as her sword came down hard across Jones' shoulder, cutting loose some of his tentacles and soaking the deck with a sick black ink, "kill me!" she yelled, "for you'll never have my heart or my soul. They belong to someone else."

"Oh I will!" Jones growled and lunged at Destiny. His sword struck her hard in the chest and ran her right through.

She stopped and stared at the length of metal that protruded from her chest.

"Well, I guess you have," she laughed as she began to waver on the ledge.

"There is a way out of this," Jones laughed, "give me your soul and you'll live."

"No, thank you," Destiny smiled, "I'll take my chances with the fish," she said and fell backward off the railing and into the ocean.

"Destiny!" Rusin cried as he rushed, not seeing anything that was happening around him, toward the stern where Jones stood laughing his sword soaked in blood, "you killed her!" he yelled as he brought his sword down hard against Jones' claw.

"Aye," Jones laughed, "you expected anything different?"

"You beast," Rusin yelled rage filling his voice, "I'll kill you."

"No, I don't think so," Jones laughed as he ran his sword right through Rusin's heart.

Jack watched in horror as she fell off her ship. The sound of the water beneath her body echoed on the silent water.

"Help her," he yelled as he ran to the back of his own ship.

"You're to late Jack," Jones yelled over the void, "She belongs to me now," he laughed and disappeared himself, "and so does her lover."

His sick, hateful laughter echoed over the voice as time seemed to move in slow motion.


	41. Sparrow's Destiny

Sparrow's Destiny.

"Get her out of that water," Jack yelled as he saw that now Jones' crew had boarded his ship, "you'll pay for this Davy Jones!" he yelled into the darkness of the night.

He ran through the crowds of demons and men aboard his ship and toward the boats that did not make it to the water. His mind was no longer with the safety of his crew but it was trained on getting Destiny back again.

"Oh will I Jack," Jones said as he pierced Jack's side with the same sword he had killed Destiny with, "I'd really love to see you try and stop me now."

Jones had completely caught Jack off guard. He stumbled back wards as he looked at the blood that now soaked his shirt.

"I'll find a way," Jack said as he spit blood into Jones' face, "I always do."

"Not this time Jack," Jones laughed, "can't you see I've won?"

"I'm not dead yet," Jack said as he drew his pistol and shot it at Jones, hitting him but not wounding him.

"You see Jack, you can't win against the devil himself," Jones laughed as he swiped at Jack again with his sword, "there is nothing in this world that can defeat me," he laughed as Jack stumbled back, clutching his side and dropping his sword.

"Is that so," a woman's voice said from behind Jones.

"Destiny!" Jack gasped as he saw her lung hard at Jones and sever his fencing arm. It fell to the deck with a splash of sea water and a great cry from Davy Jones. The tentacle like arm, wriggled on the deck as a sick black ink drenched the black wood of the Black Pearl.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Jones yelled as he spun on Destiny.

"Aye, and so are you," Destiny laughed, "for a man who cut out his own heart you seem a bit stunned. You should understand that anything is possible on the sea. Why else would Jack be alive?"

"This is impossible," Jones gasped, "you can't beat me, I'm legend!"

"As are we," Jack stated as he forced himself to his feet again, "I believe you've met my daughter, the greatest woman to ever captain a ship," Jack smiled and trained his pistol on Jones again, "a child of the sea, the daughter of the very sirens themselves," Jack laughed as he forced himself not to fall again.

"You speak lies," Jones spat as he looked fearfully at Destiny, "you are the child of a bar maid," he hissed.

"You seem to doubt a lot," Destiny laughed as she pulled away the fabric of her shirt to show where Jones had pierced her skin, "you see," she said as the wound was visible in the moonlight, "it is possible."

Jones stared in disbelief at the mark on the woman's body. It was not that of a scar that his blade should have made but a cluster of seashells, blood red in colour, but glistening like rubies remained in its place, "it is the work of the sirens," he gasped.

"Aye," Destiny laughed, "and you cannot defeat us," she added and stood by her father. She hoisted him up with one arm, and bore her cutlas with the other.

"We are the great Sparrows of the Caribbean sea," Jack said weakly as blood ran down from his mouth.

"You'll never win Jack," Jones laughed as Jack coughed and stumbled again, "you're dying before my very own eyes."

"Oh but d'ey Davy Jones," another voice said from the darkness.

"how did you get here?" Jones gasped as he spun around frantically, looking for the voice that haunted his nights. The one voice that caused him fear. The voice that had taken all from him, including his heart.

"Oh but you know dee legend," the voice giggled, "once ever ten years Davy Jones can set foot on land," she said, "dat day has come."

"Aye," Destiny laughed, "and once every ten years, the siren that stole his heart, the woman and the sea that you fell in love with, that helped you to become the pirate you, can return to the sea."

"I know the story you wench," Jones growled and lunged at Destiny again.

"I believe you sold you soul for a different reason, didn't you Davy," Destiny laughed as she dodged his attack, "you belong to the sea, and tonight you cannot win."

"This isn't how things work," he growled as Jack watched in awe hundreds of the most beautiful women boarded his ship, swords drawn, with fire in their eyes. Their bodied were encrusted with the most beautiful treasure and armor that the sea could provide to them. White as pearls in the moonlight they stood, and just the sight of them frightened the men, of Jones' crew, into submission. Jack's crew stared in awe as the men who had fallen all around them were raised from their injuries.

"You've not kept your part of the bargain, Davy," Tia Dalma said as she walked up to him, her sword in one hand, his beating heart in the other, "d'is is back where is should be," she said and motioned to the heart, "you will call off your crew, get back on your ship and leave this place. You have no quarrel with Jack no more," she said.

"And what if I don't?" Jones asked as he glared angrily at this woman again.

"I'll do what you did a long time ago," Tia answered, "I'll break your heart, and your legend will be over. Never again will you be the terror of the sea."

"You broke it ages ago," Jones spat, "you can't do it again."

"Ah yes, it is my fault dat you cut out your heart, but it is not my fault you did not keep your promise to me in dee first place," she yelled, "I gave you everything I had, and I accepted captivity for you and now do you repay me. You will never harm Jack or Destiny again and dat is a promise from me. Now go," she added and turned to her army, "call off your men."

"You haven't seen the last of me Jack," Jones hissed as he turned to his crew, "leave them," he yelled and disappeared back to the Flying Dutchman.

A silence fell over the ship as the Flying Dutchman disappeared into the water. The sea was calm again and cheers rose from the crew. But not all were pleased with what had happened. Elizabeth and Will ran to Jack's side as he lay on the deck soaked in his own blood.

"Are you happy with the compromise?" Tia asked, breaking the silence, as she looked at Destiny.

"Aye," Destiny said, "everyone is safe now."

"Not everyone," Elizabeth said as she looked up from Jack, "he is dying, and Rusin is dead, and you could have prevented this."

"What do you mean Rusin is dead," Destiny gasped, "he cannot be."

"Slain by Jones himself," Jack choked.

"But you can save him can't you?" Destiny gasped as she looked at Tia, "like you have the men. You can save him."

"Dat wasn't part of the agreement," Tia stated and the sirens that stood with her broke into laughter, "you knew dere would be consequences."

"What do you want?" Destiny said as tears rolled down her eyes, "what can I barter with to save his life."

"You can never be a woman of the sea, if your hear belongs to a man of flesh and blood," Tia stated as she stood looking into the young woman's pleading eyes, "you will never have our help again, if you choose that man over us."

"It is a price I am willing to pay," Destiny stated.

"But it was not part of the bargain," Tia stated, "you pledged your soul for Jack and the crews safety, not for the man you love."

"Ah but there you are wrong," Destiny stated as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "he is of the crew, he is my first mate."

"Ah but he is not," Tia laughed, "you forget, we know all. We hear and see all, and we know that he resigned from your crew, and therefore your protection."

"You can't do this!" Destiny screamed filled with anger.

"Oh but it was not us," Tia stated, as she still held the heart of Davy Jones, "you are the one who has done this."

"No," Destiny sobbed as she fell to her knees.

"Save his life," Jack stated as he choked again, "take mine in his place."

"Jack what are you doing?" Elizabeth gasped as she looked down at him.

"I am dying anyways," Jack said as he looked to his sobbing daughter, "it is all I can do for her now."

"I am sorry, Jack," Tia said as she knelt down beside him, "you do us greater good alive."

Destiny stood for a long moment, watching, as the sirens revived the men of her crew and that of Jack's. Her heart was breaking, and for the first time she knew what it would have felt like. The pain was so great, that she wanted to die herself, but she couldn't. Cursed for all eternity by a promise she had made to the sea.

Everything seemed so strange, as the men got up and walked around. The sirens had even revived Jack, and his wounds were dressed, but the scares remained, just another story to intrigue the world.

"How did this happen?" Elizabeth blurted out as she knelt on the deck next to Jack, "one minute we were battling for our lives, the next Jones is retreating."

"It was all part of the plan," Destiny said, "I've pledged my soul, all my nights, and all my days, to the women of the sea. I am a pirate and a siren as I sail and all for the protection of the crew."

"This is all so strange," Elizabeth said as she looked around, "they heal by touch and yet they refuse to heal Rusin."

"You should know better then to think that all is as it seems," Jack said, in pain as Tia Dalma came back to the helm, followed by Bootstrap Bill.

Elizabeth stared in disbelief as Tia Dalma walked about the Black Pearl, "you are the one then," she said as she watched Tia, check Jack's wounds again.

"Aye," Tia answered softly, "it was a very long time ago, and my heart still aches."

"Then why can you not save Rusin, and not put Destiny through such horrors," Elizabeth asked.

"Destiny has her own path to find," Tia stated, "she knew there would be conditions, should she want to accept our help. She must now deal with her own choices."

"I would have found another way," Destiny sighed, "had I known."

"You still believe to little in the powers of the sea," Tia stated as she looked deep into Destiny's eyes, "you have been given much. It is time for you to return to your ship."

Destiny walked slowly way from where her father lay. She climbed down the side of the Black Pearl, into a waiting long boat, and was rowed back to her own ship.

"What of the Black Pearl and her captain?" Will asked, as he watched Jack weakly stand.

"You need not worry no more," Tia smiled, "dee Black Pearl is safe from Davy Jones," she said to Jack, "but you have to be more careful Jack, I can't always be dere to help you."

"What is to become of Jones now?" Bill asked as he watched the sirens that moved cautiously around him.

"Jones is under our control again," Tia said as one of the sirens held out the heart of Davy Jones, "it he wants it back, he has to come to me," she said and looked to the horizon, "but I must go. The dawn is coming and I have to return to the shore, but remember Jack Sparrow, you have been given a second chance, use it wisely," and with her words, the sirens faded back into the deep as the sun rose on the horizon.

Destiny was escorted, in silence, back to the helm of her ship. The men walked slowly beside her until she saw the blood of her fallen love, pooled at her feet. There he lay. His skin white, his eyes closed, his clothing drenched in blood. She looked down at his body and felt the cold chill of death come over her entire body.

"He belongs to me," a cold voice whispered in her eyes, as a laugh rose on the water.

"Never," she said as tears filled her eyes again.

She fell to her knees in the pool of blood. Reaching out to him, she pulled him into her arms and we wept. She had risked everything, to loose everything.

Suddenly she tore at the fabric that covered her own wound. Digging her fingernails under the cluster of shells, that covered her injury, she screamed in pain as she pulled them from her body. Blood began to soak her shirt again as she pressed the shells into his flesh to cover his wound.

"My life is not worth having, if I cannot have you," she sighed and lay beside him on the blood soaked deck of the Blue Moon.


	42. Tortuga

Tortuga.

The sun rose high as the two ships sailed side by side. It had been determined that they would return to Tortuga, before Jack would sail with Elizabeth and Will back to the shores of Port Royal. The day was hot and the waters as blue as the sky. It was hard to determine where the water ended and where the sky began.

The crews were calm, and yet all were in a state of melancholy. No one would speak of the adventure they had just participated in. The lines were drawn, early on, as to what would remain with the sailors, and what would eventually become a part of Destiny's legend. Jack was uneasy but a lot of what had happened and yet he was very proud of how his daughter conducted herself. He only wished he could do more for her.

The journey was not a long one. The breeze had been with them. They put many leagues behind them and before the sun was at its highest, the island of Tortuga was coming into view of the great ships. The land was a great source of excitement for all the men, of both crews, when it was finally spotted.

One by one, women and children came down from their homes to stand along the caramel gold beaches of the tropical paradise known as Tortuga. The bay was abuzz with excitement as not one but two ships appeared on the horizon. Never had they ever dreamed of seeing the two ships together. It was a very exciting time and as the breeze carried the sweet citrus smells out to sea, as it carried into the bay the pride of the city.

With both ships safely settled into their places at the docks, and the men of the crews released from their duties, Jack descended from his ship and stopped to look up the gang plank of the Blue Moon. Destiny appeared at the top of the plank, Rusin close behind her as they descended their ship and greeted Jack with familiarity on the docks of the city.

"Where do you go from here?" Jack asked as they walked down the dock togethers as the villagers stared at them.

"I am not sure, there is much more out there for me to explore, and I don't plan to stay here very long. I've only just gained my freedom from this place," Destiny answered as she set foot on the golden sand.

"It always seems like you'll want to get away from here, but it will always pull you back," Jack smiled as they walked into the village together, "I do want you to know that I am sorry things weren't different," he added as they turned into a pub to great cheers from the villagers.

"I guess, you are not completely to blame," she said as they finally gained a table and were left alone, "but I would like to know, had you known would you have acted differently."

"I would have," Jack said as he took her hand, "I would not have left you here."

"But you would have still gone to sea," Destiny said as she lowered her eyes.

"She is a cruel mistress," Jack said, "I don't think I will ever give up the sea, nor will you, I believe. Had I known about you, I may have tried to be a different man, but I think the sea would have always called to me."

"As it has always called to me," Destiny sighed, "I agree with you, I will never be free from the sea myself. I will die there, but at least I will be happy."

"That's the spirit," Jack smiled, "besides, would you have wanted your father around?"

"I doubt it," Destiny laughed, "I want to be my own person, with my own ship and my own corse. I don't think I would have ever been happy sailing with you, though this was quite the adventure."

"But you will be happy in time," Jack said as he looked at Rusin, who had completely recovered, though no one really knew how, "I need to know, how you are alive," Jack whispered as he looked at Rusin, "I saw Jones gut you."

"Aye," Rusin smiled, as he moved aside the fabric of his shirt to show the cluster of shells placed over his heart, "they heal by touch you know," he smiled and winked at Destiny.

"So the legend is true then, you really are a child of the sea," Jack laughed.

"It would seem so," Destiny smiled, "but I would give it all up, for him."

"As would I," Rusin agreed.

"Then you have my blessing," Jack smiled, "not like you needed it."

"No," Destiny said, "but it is good to have."

"Then I guess, neither of you will have to give up the sea," Jack half asked.

"We plan to sail together, as equals," Destiny said, "it will be a great adventure."

"I am very proud of you," Jack smiled, "it will be with greatest pride that I speak of your legend. Some day I do hope that you surpass me."

"We'll keep it in the family," she laughed, "it's no longer a legend, it's a legacy."

"No, my child, it is your destiny," Jack smiled.

"Thank you, Jack," Destiny whispered as their drinks were brought to the table, "it means a lot to me."

"You are more like your old man, then you think," Jack laughed as he watched her drink heartily of the rum they had been given.

"Aye, I've been hearing that often," Destiny laughed, "it's in my blood."

"I wish you luck," Jack said as he toasted his daughter, "may your ship be swift, may the wind always be in your sails, and may you find every treasure your heart desires."

"I have all the treasure that I could want," Destiny smiled, "it is life that will be the great adventure."

"Aye, that it will," Jack said.

"Will I ever see you again?" she asked as he placed his hat back on his head and stood from the table.

"I'm sure our paths will cross," Jack smiled, "but I think it is time that I leave you to your own path. Now that I know of you, I will always think of you," he said and kissed her forehead, "you've made me very proud," he added and walked out of the pub.

In the street Gibbs came running up the road toward Jack.

"What is the matter?" Jack asked as Gibbs practically keeled over, panting for breath.

"I've just heard news of a Spanish ship that is sailing to the Americas. It is weighed down with gold and silver and will soon be passing our way," Gibbs said his eyes filled with excitement, "isn't it about time we did some good honest pirating?"

"Aye," Jack laughed, "you bring together the crew, I'll talk Swanny into it and we'll sail tomorrow at noon," he added.

"Oh but we'll miss it if we don't hurry," Gibbs said as he followed Jack.

"What the fun if we don't have a bit of a challenge?" Jack laughed and walked away from Gibbs, "we'll get it," he called over his shoulder, "trust me, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

The End.


End file.
